Mi amor por ti
by Minino Rosa
Summary: Que arias por tu familia, por verlos plenos y que tengan una vida con amor y sin tormentos, aunque tu propio corazón se confunda y se pierda o tal vez en el proceso encuentre el camino correcto. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Los hermanos Novak, Eran una familia multimillonaria de las mas ricas del mundo su empresa era armamentista militar y esa industria dejaba mucho dinero, sin embargo los hermanos eran tranquilos el mayor era Yami un joven de 21 años de cabello tricolor ( negro, rojo,y mechones rubios), rasgos finos, muy atractivo, delgado pero marcado y su mayor atractivo unos ojos rojos como sangre, serio, decidido, de fuerte carácter para los negocios, pero muy amable y cariñoso con las personas que el amaba y el ser que el mas queria era su hermano menor Yugi de 16 años, un chico tímido muy agradable, también de cabello tricolor( negro, violeta y rubio) y unos grandes ojos amatistas y una sonrisa que detonaba inocensia.

Ellos eran huérfanos, sus padres fueron secuestrados y asecinados al salir de un evento de caridad, hacia unos 4 años y aunque tenían a su abuelo materno y a su querida nana no era lo mismo. Ellos eran nacidos en Rusia, ya que su padre era de ese país, pero su madre era parte japonesa por su padre y ejipcia por su madre. Yami se dedicaba a la compañía y yugi a estudiar.

Yugi tenemos que hablar - dijo yami serio, algo poco usual cuando hablaba con su hermano

Que pasa hise algo malo? - pregunto yugi

No, tu nunca haces nada malo, pero debemos hablar de un asunto serio -dijo yami

De que se trata?_ pregunto con intriga yugi

Sabes que la compañía se extiende y tengo que viajar mucho por los proximos 6 meses, y que cambiaremos la sede principal de nuestra compañia a japon, por lo tanto e decidido que te iras a vivir a Japón ya arregle todo, cuando yo termine mis viajes te alcansare- dijo yami

No yami, yo quiero ir contigo, no quiero estar solo en Japón - dijo yugi al momento que abrazaba a yami

Yugi se fuerte aras amistades en tu nueva escuela y el abuelo y la nana irán contigo - dijo yami dándole consuelo

Ni siquiera tengo amigos en esta escuela o en el pais y esperas que haga nuevos amigos en el extrangero- dijo yugo con angustia, y yami comprendió el porque.

Y si era normal que le temieran al apellido Novak y nadie se le asercara a su hermano por temor a las replesarias, después de lo que susedio a sus padres yami se había vuelto una fiera para proteger a su hermano.

No te preocupes en Japón no seras un Novak, seras un muto como el abuelo y pasaras desapercibido e iras a una escuela normal, por lo menos hasta que yo llegue- dijo yami con una pequeña sonrisa

De verdad seré normal y si se dan cuenta - dijo yugi

Hablas japones perfecto y sabes todo de la historia japonesa, tranquilo estaras bien -dijo yami

Y si mejor voy contigo?- pregunto yugi

Nesecito un tiempo a solas, no lo tomes a mal - respondió yami

Es por lo que te hicieron - dijo yugi con tristeza

Si un poco pero eso no importa ya, estaré bien - yami dijo dando por terminada la platica

Yugi llego a Japón se instalo en una pequeña casa propiedad del abuelo, en un barrio tranquilo y serca de la que seria su escuela, la preparatoria publica de domino.

Era su primer día y no sabia que hacer, el director lo llevo a su nuevo salón en el segundo garado y lo presento, y acto seguido el maestro le asignó su lugar, se sentó justo frente a un chico de abundante cabellera negra y ojos azules, el cual la sonrió con sinseridad.

Después de la primera clase el chico de melena negra se presento con yugi.

Hola me llamo mokuba- dijo el muchacho quien seguía sentado

Yugi, soy yugi muto - dijo algo nervioso

Lo se, quieres comer con migo en el descanso? Quiero que seamos amigos- preguntó y dijo con una linda sonrisa el moreno

Si, claro- yugi estaba feliz su primer día y ya tenia un amigo

Pasaron la siguientes clases y llego el descanso, mokuba llevo a yugi a la cafeteria y se sentaron en una mesa vacia junto a la ventana.

Que se te antoja comer, hoy hay hamburguesas y pasta - dijo mokuba

Hamburguesa - contesto yugi

Bien espera me y te traeré tu comida - dijo mokuba leventandoce de su asiento

Espera te dare dinero - dijo yugi apresurandoce a sacar unos billetes

No yo te invito hoy, tomalo como un regalo por nuestra nueva amistada- dijo mokuba y se fue por la comida

Yugi quedo solo y se sentía raro todos lo veían y murmuraban, llego un rubio, de ojos de miel, que simplemente se sentó a comer, sin muchos modales y por extraño que fuera yugi sintió que su corazón se salia de su pecho, para el ese rubio era el chico mas guapo que jamas había visto.

Hola Joey, te presento a yugi es nuevo en mi salón y es mi nuevo amigo- dijo de pronto mokuba en el instante que llego á la mesa con las charolas de la comida

Hola yugi, considerame tu amigo también - dijo Joey mientras seguía comiendo con rapides y en cuanto termino se despidió - bueno tengo que irme nos vemos

Por que no esta en nuestro salón? - pregunto yugi

Por que el es de tercero- contesto mokuba

Y como lo conoces?- yugi seguía con curiosidad

Joey siempre se da a conocer y además es el novio de mi hermano - dijo mokuba sin darle importancia

Valla tienes un hermano, también esta en tercero?- pregunto yugi curioso

No el es grande tiene 23 años y trabaja en una compañía grande - dijo mokuba

En cual - dijo yugi

Te seré sincero igual te enterarás, soy harmano de seto kaiba - dijo mokuba con pesar

Y eso que? - pregunto yugi tranquilo

No sabes quien es el - dijo mokuba

Si es el dueño de kaiba corp. La compañía tecnológica mas importante de Japón, se que le dicen el drajon de hielo por lo frío que es en los negocios, sin hofender - dijo yugi

No me ofendes es verdad y no te asusta o incomoda que sea su hermano? -pregunto mokuba

No, porque debería, acaso es malo que sean familia- dijo yugi

No para nada, es solo que algunas personas se incomodan por la fama de hielo de mi hermano y a hora cuentame de ti - dijo mokuba convirtiéndose en el interrogador

Bueno vengo de rusia, vivo con mi abuelo y mi nana, tengo un hermano mayor se llama atem, el trabaja y esta de viaje pero en unos meses vendrá y se instalara aquí con migo- dijo yugi sin dar muchas especificasiones

Pasaron algunos meses, las cosas iban bien para yugi salia con mokuba y algunas veces con Joey también, conoció al temible seto kaiba, pero a el le paresio agradable aunque muy serio. Era castaño, de ojos azules, delgado y muy alto.

Una tarde en la casa kaiba estaban todos reunidos comiendo, cuando el castaño recibió una llamada que lo puso de mal humor y se retiro de la mesa

Que le pasa a tu hermano? -Pregunto inocente yugi

Una compañía se mudara a Japón Novak y mi harmano quiere hacer unas negociasiones con ellos, no se bien de que y no logra contactar al dueño, eso lo tiene molesto-dijo mokuba

Tu hermano se molesta hasta con el ruido de una mosca - dijo a modo de juego Joey

Lo bueno que tu lo calmas- dijo mokuba riendo con Joey

Esa noche yugi hablo por telefono con su hermano.

Hermano, sabes que seto kaiba te busca?- pregunto yugi

Si, algo me han comentado - dijo el mayor

Podrías hablar con el - dijo yugi con un tono de suplica

Y eso porque? - pregunto el mayor de los hermanos

Es que cuando vengas se darán cuenta que eres mi hermano y no quiero que kaiba se enoje y haga que mokuba deje de hablarme -dijo triste yugi

Esta bien hablare con el y ya duermete que es muy tarde y tienes escuela- dijo yami

Gracias eres el mejor - dijo yugi

Ambos cortaron, yugi se acostó y yami, bueno el tenia que hacer una llamada mas.

**bueno una historia mas que sale, espero que les guste**

**Yugioh no es mio sino de su creador**

**Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios :-) **


	2. llegando y causando impacto

Eran las 11:57 pm exactamente y un castaño de ojos azules se disponía a dormir, cuando su teléfono personal sonó, era un numero privado y aun así contesto.

Bueno - dijo secamente

Me inforaman que me busca señor kaiba- dijo la voz al otro lado de la linea

Quien es usted y como tiene mi numero privado- dijo el castaño a la defensiva

Soy yami novak y como es que tengo su teléfono simple usted se lo dio a uno de mis asistentes - dijo yami con seriedad-digame tiene algo que decirme o estoy perdiendo mi tiempo

Tengo una propuesta de negocios que hacer- fue directo al grano el castaño

Lo escuchó - dijo yami

La llamada duro un par de horas y terminaron en programar una reunión en cuanto llegara el señor novak a Japón.

* * *

Al amanecer el castaño estaba de buen humor, no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo pero tenia la atención de un muy buen posible invercionista para su empresa. Desayuno con su hermano y se fue a su trabajo, mas tarde en la escuela.

Yugi, mi hermano esta muy emocionado por fin hablo con la persona que tanto buscaba y al parecer ay posibilidades de que hagan negocios, aunque no llegaron a ningún acuerdo - dijo mukuba alegre como un niño pequeño

Tu hermano muy emocionado - dijo yugi sin creerlo

Bueno emocionado a su manera, ya sebes como es el - dijo mokuba

* * *

Pasaron los días ya era sábado y ya solo faltaban dos días para la reunión en las oficinas kaiba, pero ese día se cumplían los 6 meses de viaje de yami y yugi lo esperaba muy temprano, en una sección privada del aeropuerto.

Hermano -grito yugi y corrió a su encuentro

Yugi, me alegra tanto verte- dijo el pelirojo, mientras lo abrazaba

Vamos a casa, te prepare un pastel de piña bueno la nana me ayudo y el abuelo hizo pescado del que te gusta- dijo feliz el menor

Que bien, me muero de hambre - dijo yami

Ambos subieron a un auto que los esperaba y emprendieron la marcha, llegando a la modesta casa del abuelo, yami de inmedeato recordó sus días de infancia cuando pasaba sus veranos con su abuelo sin saber lo quera el mundo real.

Abuelo - dijo yami al tiempo que lo abrazaba

Mi niño rojo, te extrañamos tanto - dijo el anciano

Y yo a ustedes, los extrañe más - dijo yami muy feliz

Bueno vamos a comer debes tener hambre- dijo el feliz abuelo muto

Comieron y pasaron unas horas, la tarde ya caía y los hermanos tenían que tener una platica importante

Yugi tenemos que hablar- dijo yami sentado en la sala

Ya se lo que me quieres decir y lo podríamos posponer - dijo yugi con algo de pesades

No yugi, ay que hablar de la mudanza a partir de mañana ya nos podemos instalar en la nueva casa - dijo yami serio

Pero a mi me gusta aquí- dijo yugi, un poco triste

Ya lo se y aremos un trato faltan 3 meses para que termines el año escolar, estarás de lunes a viernes con el abuelo aquí y el fin de semana conmigo hasta las vacasiones y ya entonces te quedaras conmigo de forma permanente - dijo yami, para hacer feliz a su hermano

De verdad - dijo emocionado el pequeño

Si pero como ya llegue y se enteraran que eres mi hermano, tendrás mas seguridad- dijo yami, en advertencia

Lo que tu digas hermano - yugi estaba tan emocionado

Y que te parase que vallamos todos a cenar para celebrar- propuso el mayor

Bien le diré a el abuelo y a nani-dijo yugi, al momento de salir a buscarlos

El abuelo se negó dijo estar muy cansado y viejo para salir y la nana prefirió quedarse a cuidar del abuelo, se llego la noche y los hermanos salieron.

A donde irémos?- Pregunto yugi

Me recomendaron un lugar en el centro - dijo yami

Y es bueno? - pregunto yugi

Por lo que cobran, espero que si - dijo yami jugando

* * *

Llegron a un restaurante de nombre Impalas, muy caro y exclusivo, los atendieron como si fueran realeza ya en su mesa y viendo el menú el menor fue sorprendido.

Yugi que alegría verte- dijo mokuba salido de la nada

Mokuba que gusto verte, mira te presento a mi hermano atem- dijo yugi, señalando al mencionado

Es un gusto - dijo el moreno, al momento de que estiraba su mano para saludar con cortecia

El gusto es mio, por favor sientate con nosotros, me gustaria conoser al mejor amigo de mi hermano- dijo con amabilidad yami

Me encantaría pero estoy con mi hermano, aunque el esta en una cena de trabajo - dijo mokuba con fastidio

Por que no le dices que cenaras con nosotros mientras el esta trabajando y luego que el venga y se reúna con nosotros - propuso yami

Bien hablare con el - dijo mokuba emosionado

Se fue y después de un momento regreso, podía quedarse mientras su hermano estubiera trabajando y después se reunirían de nuevo

Bien hay que ordenar- dijo yami, mientras llamaba al mesero que los atendía

Yo quiero, el cordero, termino medio porfavor - dijo yugi, al mesero

Yo quisiera, la ensalada de cangrejo con mango, sin cebolla - dijo mokuba

Y yo pediré, una ensalada simple con queso azul, una pasta cuatro quesos, brochetas de pulpo y la ternera con zanahorias- dijo yami - a y el mejor vino blanco que tengas para la ensalada y uno tinto para la carne, no escatimes- agrego

Yugi y mokuba solo lo miraban con la cara de 'enserio te comerás todo eso', yami solo les sonrio

Cenaban tranquilos y platicaban amenamente, cuando fueron inturumpidos por un molesto castaño

Ya nos vamos despidete- dijo el ojiazul

Seto, el es el hermano de yugi, atem- dijo mokuba, a modo de precentasion

Y a mi que me importa -dijo el castaño aun molesto

Debería importarle - dijo yami de pronto

Y tu quien te crees? - pregunto el castaño casi gritando

Soy atem, yami atem novak, aunque la mayoría solo me conoce como yami novak- dijo yami con una sonrisa burlona, levantando su copa.

El castaño se quedo congelado, le había gritado y tratado mal a la persona con la que pociblemente ya no haría negocios

Es broma - fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño

No, yo no juego con quien no conozco - dijo yami, con seriedad

Me disculpo por mi conducta, mokuba nos retiramos, y espero verlo el lunes en la reunión - dijo el castaño mas calmado

Si, creeo que estare muy ocupado, tal vez tenga que cancelar - dijo yami

La cara del castaño no tenia precio y no podía alegar nada ya que el se lo había buscado.

Yami, no seas grosero- dijo yugi

Bien asistire, pero solo por que tu me pides- dijo yami a su hermano

Mokuba se despidió, aunque algo confundido ya hablaría con yugi para saber que paso

Acabada la cena de los hermanos novak, pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon a casa, ya el lunes cada uno haría sus cosas, uno daría una explicasion y el otro iría a una reunión.

**Gracias especiales a : **

**Danynekko y akira yaoi, sus dudas de parejas se despejaran con el tiempo, mientras hagan sus apuestas y ya veremos quien gana.**

**Ay 5 personajes seto, Joey, yami, yugi y mokuba y 5 no es numero par, que pasara.**

**Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica, cualquier comentario o duda pregunten.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen :-) **


	3. negocios y ocio

El lunes llego por la mañana yugi era interrogado por mokuba y Joey

Como que tu hermano es Yami novak? - pregunto un moreno

Yo no entiendo nada -dijo un muy confundido rubio

Les explicaré desde el principio, yo soy yugi novak y mi hermano es yami novak, somos lo herederos de la compañía novak tec. Army, nuestros padres murieron hace años y estamos solos con nuestro abuelo y la nana y otras personas de confianza que son como familia para nosotros, mi hermano expandirá la compañía aquí a Japón, y quiso que yo me adelantara para instalarme, el dijo que por seguridad no dijera que soy un novak y yo obedeci- explicaba el

Entonces eres rico, como los kaiba? -Pregunto joey con ingenuidad

No Joey, yugi es mas rico aun, la fortuna kaiba es inferior a la novak- dijo un muy imprecionado mokuba

Joey casi se va de espaldas - pero eres tan sensillo y noble, no lo puedo creer - dijo el rubio

Bueno, mi crianza fue normal, mi madre era de clase media y ella nunca permitió que el dinero tuviera influencia en nuestro corazón - dijo yugi recordando a su madre

Pues me alegra que seas como eres, a pesar de ser quien eres - dijo mokuba, con felicidad

Si, tu eres genial yugi y así te queremos - dijo Joey, asiendo ruborizar a yugi- y sabes usar un arma? -Pregunto con curiosidad

No Joey, yo nisiquera e visto una de serca, lo mas peligroso que e tenido en mis manos es un cuchillo de pan - contesto yugi con gracia

Oye yugi vamos a mi casa saliendo para hacer tarea? - pregunto el moreno, era costumbre reunirse casi todos los dias

No puedo quede de verme con mi hermano para conoser la nueva casa, pero si gustan vengan los dos y aya asemos la tarea - dijo yugi emosionado

Si le diré a mi hermano - dijo el moreno

Yo no creeo que pueda ir, seto me dijo algo de vernos para ... No se que cosa, de no se que evento, que quiere que yo vaya- dijo el rubio medio caído

Que lastima Joey - dijo yugi

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar mas precisamente el las oficinas de kaiba corp. Una reunión se efectuaba. Yami llego temprano con un traje negro y camisa gris, sin corbata, se miraba elegante pero con un toque casual, a seto le pareció atractivo y mas con esos impresionantes ojos rojos que eran muy difíciles de ignorar, pasaron unas horas y no parecían llegar a un acuerdo.

A si que básicamente, yo pongo el capital y habro el camino en América, con el nombre y prestigio de mi compañía y ya cuando te expandas mi ganancia sería recuperar mi invercion en un plazo de 3 años y acciones de tu compaña de un 12% - dijo yami

Si esa es mi propuesta - dijo kaiba

Jajajaja, disculpame eres tan gracioso o no sabes negociar- dijo yami como si le contaran un chiste

Yo se de negocios - alego el castaño con seriedad

Mira tu plan es bueno, si tus invercionistas fueran de menor rango que tu y ellos estuvieran desesperados por crecer, pero nada atractivo para los invercionistas de mayor rango, es un chiste el margen de ganancia es muy minino y si el plan falla quien pierde seria yo y no solo dinero sino prestigio- dijo yami ya con seriedad

Y que propone?- pregunto el castaño

Primero se de buena fuente que para las nuevas consolas de juegos, usted busca mejorar la tecnología con micro-chips de nueva generacion y eso si es algo en lo que me gustaría invertir, así que mi trato es, primero aremos un acuerdo con las consolas, así yo veré que tan fuerte y la capacidad que tiene tu empresa y luego si todo sale bien y tu empresa cumple las expectativas, aremos una pre-fucion para hacer la expancion repongo mi invercion en 2 años y las ganancias que se logre por la pre-función se dividen a la mitad por 8 años y después se disuelve, tu te quedas con tu compañía sin mas problemas y yo me retiro a menos que nos convenga y lo volvamos a empesar- propuso yami

Eso es muy riesgoso para mi, nada me garantiza que yo recupere mi compañia,- dijo el castaño

Bueno eso lo veremos otro dia , yo me tengo que retirar, ya es tarde y tengo otros asuntos - dijo yami

El castaño vio la hora, habían hablado por muchas horas y para el el tiempo paso muy rápido, se despidieron y yami se retiro

* * *

Unos minutos después yami, llego a la escuela de yugi a recojerlo.

Hola yami, te molesta que mokuba nos acompañe a conocer la nueva casa - dijo yugi

No me molesta, pero donde esta -dijo yami al no ver al mencionado

Esta llamando a su hermano por aya junto a Joey - dijo yugi viendo muy atento al rubio

El te gusta, el chico rubio - dijo yami

Yugi se puso rojo - se me nota mucho ?- pregunto yugi, a su hermano no le podía mentir

Para mi si- dijo yami - y porque no lo invitas, tal vez tu también le gustes

Ya lo hice pero no puede, su novio es seto kaiba, nunca me aria caso - dijo muy desanimado

Y eso que, tu eres adorable - dijo yami dándole animos

Pero ami no me quiere y tengo que resignarme- dijo yugi muy triste

Ay hermanito, que no haría yo por ti, si el te gusta lucha yo te ayudó -le dijo yami con decisión

Tu no puedes cambiar los sentimientos de Joey y hacer que me quiera- dijo el menor

Pero puedo influenciar en cierto castaño - pensó yami, ya que se dio cuenta como el otro lo miraba

En que piensas yami?- dijo yugi

En que solo te meres lo mejor, por ser el mejor hermano del mundo - dijo yami con cariño

Yugi, ya esta mi hermano dijo que si y si no te molesta Joey también, mi hermano cancelo su asistencia al evento- dijo mokuba

Perfecto, suban todos al auto, que les parece ordenar una pizza - dijo yami con entusiasmo

Tu comes pizza ? -Pregunto con asombro joey

Si, porque te sorprende - dijo yami con curiosidad

Seto jamas come pizza o cual quiere otra comida rápida o chatarra - dijo el rubio y lo confirmo el moreno

Tal vez por eso es muy serio, no sabe disfrutar los pequeños placeres de la vida, como esa deliciosa comida - dijo yami

Tu filosofía de vida, es muy cierta - dijo un feliz rubio mientras terminaban de subir todos al auto, un deportivo de lujo, negro de cuatro puertas, que manejaba el ojirojo

Después de conducir no mas de 10 minutos llegaron a un gran edificios de fachada muy lujosa.

Ya llegamos - dijo yami

Valla tienen un departamento aquí, seve muy elegante - dijo Joey

Si, es una zona muy escluciva - dijo mokuba

No es un departamento - dijo yugi con algo de pena- es todo el edificio

**gracias a akira yaoi: que bien que conozcas mi trabajo y casi le atinas a una parte, aunque no debes confiar, puede que pasen cosas, pero pueden que no signifiquen nada o podrían significar todo, orgullo es una de las palabras clave, pero el orgullo de quien o quienes? ( estudie psicología me encanta confundir y sorprender o eso espero).**

**Gracias también a lichito: no te preocupes tengo varios capítulos ya escritos, solo que no los publicare tan rápido, 1 capitulo cada cuatro o cinco días o 1 semana a mas tardar.**

**Seto podrá ignorar? **

**Yami podrá influenciar y de que manera lo hará o solo sera un pensamiento? **

**A Joey le gusta la filosofía de yami, alguien lo noto, significara algo o no? **

**Espero comentarios, disculpen las faltas de ortografia**

**Gracias a los que leen :-) **


	4. Chapter 4

No es un departamento - dijo yugi con algo de pena - es todo el edificio

Y te da pena? - dijo mokuba sorprendido

Es que mi hermano es muy exagerado - dijo yugi sonrojado

Yo exagerado, si que me ofendes, es solo que me gusta la comodidad y privacidad, además asi puedo trabajar sin salir de mi casa-dijo yami, ala dramática defensiva

Trabajas en casa? -Pregunto mokuba

Si, me ahogo en una oficina, solo voy cuando es muy necesaria mi precencia- dijo yami muy relajado

Valla y que haces cuando no vas a tu trabajo?- Pregunto joey

Siempre voy a mi trabajo unas horas, pero la mayoría lo atiendo en casa y mi tiempo libre lo empleo en yugi, la familia y otras cosas como relajarme- dijo yami tranquilo

Ojala así fuera mi hermano - dijo mokuba algo agoviado - el trabaja en exceso y siempre esta muy tensó

Si, aveces pienso que de repente va a explotar literalmente del estrés - dijo el rubio

Bueno cambiemos de tema a uno mas amable y entremos o que nos quedaremos afuera toda la tarde? -pregunto yami para cambiar el ambiente

Al entrar supieron que los 3 primeros pisos eran de estacionamientos y los otros 3 siguientes pisos eran departamentos para uso exclucivo del personal de confianza, luego había una piscina techada con un gym así como un área recreativa para el uso y entrenamiento del personal, después en los siguientes pisos había un salón de fiesta, un cine, un boliche, una biblioteca, oficinas, otra alberca para uso de la familia, 3 salas 2 cocinas que casi parecían restaurantes, 2 bares, 2 comedores una para las comidas familiares y la otra para grandes festejos y las habitaciones estaban en los últimos tres pisos y eran 6 en total y todas de mucho lujo, en total 14 pisos, con tres elevadores y varias escaleras a varios niveles dando un aspecto de laberinto y muchas cosas mas, aunque no pudieron ver todo con detalle era muy grande para hacerlo en una tarde.

Estaban en el cuarto de yugi que estaba en el piso mas alto, ya habían comido y hecho los deberes y platicaban.

Oye y no aran una fiesta de inauguración? - pregunto Joey

Bueno mi hermano me comento que aria una reunión el fin de semana y que si quería yo, podía hacer una fiesta de pijama con amigos - dijo yugi tranquilamente

Que bien cuenta con migo, yo si vengo- dijo mokuba feliz

Yo tal vez venga, pero no se si me pueda quedar - dijo el rubio despistado

Que bien, le diré a mi hermano para que aliste todo - dijo el amatista, sonriente

Bueno se hace tarde, le diré a mi hermano que nos recoja- dijo mokuba, mientras mandaba un texto por su telefono

Nosotros los podemos llevar - ofreció yugi, amable

No, ya no queremos molestar - dijo mokuba, agradeciéndole

No es molestia- dijo yugi feliz

Pero en eso el texto fue respondido - es mi hermano esta serca y ya viene en camino- dijo mokuba

Bueno solo queda esperar - dijo el rubio recogiendo sus cosas

* * *

10 minutos después llego el castaño y subió al piso donde estaba su hermano y en el camino se encontró con un cierto tricolor de ojos rojos, el cual venia de la alberca con una bata de baño que dejaba ver su hombro derecho y una toalla secando su cabello el cual caía por sus hombros, dándole un aspecto muy femino y sexi

Tu hermano y novio están en la habitación de yugi- dijo yami, serio pero con una ligera sonrisa, por como el otro lo devoraba con la mirada

Linda casa, aunque parece laberinto - dijo el castaño, a su manera de admiración

Gracias, gusta un recorrido? - pregunto con amabilidad yami

Ya es tarde, otro día sera - dijo el castaño

Tengo un acuerdo para lo de las consolas, trabaje en un borrador debería llevárselo para que lo revise y me de su opinión - dijo yami

Tan pronto, me sorprende su capacidad - dijo seto

Yo soy capas de todo, cuando me lo propongo- dijo de forma sugestiva yami, viéndolo a los ojos

Eso me gustaría verlo -dijo el castaño siguiendo el juego, algo poco usual para el castaño pero esos ojos lo incitaban

Vamos a mi oficina unos minutos, no creo que les moleste esperar un poco - dijo yami, con un aire travieso

Los dos fuero a la oficina que yami tenia en casa, yami saco unos papeles y se los dio al castaño, los papeles terminaron en el suelo y un gran beso pasional comenzaba, del escritorio calleron todas las cosas y el castaño subió al tricolor sin soltarlo, toda la temperatura iba en aumento y la pasión se desborbaba, el castaño trato de meter sus manos dentro de la bata y yami lo detuvo de golpe y de repente así como empezó termino.

Que pasa ? - pregunto el castaño

Tienes novio, eso pasa - dijo yami y se retiro a su cuarto con rapidez, perdiéndose en los pasillos

Seto acomodo su ropa y fue por su hermano y novio.

* * *

Se retiraron y dejaron a Joey en su casa y en el camino los hermanos hablaron.

Mokuba, te gusta yugi verdad - dijo seto con su semblente de hielo

Si, el me gusta - admitió el moreno

Conquistalo- ordeno el castaño

Pero el solo me ve como su amigo - dijo mokuba sorprendido por la orden de su hermano

Pues as que eso cambie y que se enamore de ti- dijo seto

Pero a el le gusta otro - dijo mokuba

Quien ? -pregunto el mayor

No se - mintió mokuba, sabia que cierto rubio le interesaba al tricolor menor

Pues investiga y quitalo del camino, ese niño debe fijarse en ti- dijo el ojiazul

Puedo saber, porque?- pregunto con curiosidad el menor

Me conviene para mis negocios - fue la única respuesta que dio el castaño

Porque que no mejor tu conquistas a yami - dijo el moreno, sabiendo la ironía de que a yugi le gustara Joey

Tal vez juege con el - pensó seto

Hermano, yami ara una reunión y yugi ara una fiesta de pijama el próximo fin, por la ignaguracion de la casa y le dije que iría - dijo el kaiba menor

Perfecto, te le declaras ese día - dijo el mayor

Jajajajajaja - estallo en carcajadas el menor - seto kaiba tenias que ser - dijo mokuba

Por que dices eso? - pregunto el castaño

Si yo hago eso, yugi se asustara, por que el solo me ve como su amigo, si entiendes eso - dijo el moreno

Pues busca la manera de que te quiera así sea a la fuerza- dijo el ojiazul con fastidio

Mokuba solo río y pensó - yo jamas forzaría a nadie a nada y menos a yugi- are lo que pueda - fue su respuesta final

**espero que les guste y espero sus mensages para continuar.**

**Una pista del siguiente capitulo, sabrán varias cosas de los personajes, muy interesantes.**

**El edificio tendrá sorpresas, con el tiempo las verán.**

**Disculpen la ortografía.**

**Gracias por leer :-) **


	5. Chapter 5

El lunes temprano en la escuela mokuba hablaba con Joey

Tengo que pedirte un favor - dijo mokuba

Claro que quieres? - pregunto el rubio

Primero no te molestes, pero quisiera que pasa menos tiempo con yugi por las tardes - dijo serio mokuba

Pero porque solo somos amigos - dijo Joey con preocupación - tu hermano te a dicho que le molesta mi amistad con el? - se atrevió a preguntar

No, lo que pasa es que quiero pasar mas tiempo con el - trato de explicar el kaiba menor

Por que ? - pregunto con inocencia Joey

Por que me gusta y quiero pasar mas tiempo con el, me entiendes- dijo mokuba

A pillin, te gusta yugi, claro yo te dejo a solas con el, para que te de el si mas rápido - dijo el rubio

Pero en la escuela hablale nornal, no quiero que piense que ya no quieres su amistad - dijo mokuba preocupado en ese aspecto

Descuida, te entiendo en la escuela todo sera normal, pero por las tardes el y tu estarán solitos, todo sea por mi cuñado favorito - dijo emocionado joey

* * *

Las clases trancurieron normal, al terminar mokuba invito a yugi a su casa y Joey se excuso para no ir, Joey decidió ir de visita con seto a la oficina.

Amor, que ases ?- Pregunto joey

Trabajo joey, que quieres? - pregunto muy serio el castaño

Acaso no puedo verte- dijo el rubio asiendo puchero

Puedes verme en casa - dijo seto sin dejar de ver su computadora

Ya no me quieres verdad? -Pregunto el rubio con tristeza

Tu eres mio, y eso no va a cambiar - dijo el castaño, casi en automático

Ser tuyo, no significa que me ames- dijo el rubio

Que te pasa, por que estas tan sentimental? - -pregunto kaiba

Cuando te conocí tu trabajabas como si tu vida dependiera de ello, en algún momento pensé que cuando te me declaraste cambiarias, no mucho claro, pero si lo sufisiente para que te relajaras y fueras mas feliz, pero a veces pienso que yo no vasto, ni soy el indicado para ese trabajo- dijo serio y triste Joey

No digas tonterías, si te elegí a ti fue por algo- dijo el castaño dándole por fin la atención que requería

Y aun recuerdas cual fue ese algo? - pregunto el rubio, pero no resibio respuesta - creo que necesitas tiempo para pensar - y se dispuso a marchar

Joey espera, cuando te veo te imaginó en casa esperandome con una sonrisa y bellos hijos, cuando te veo, veo una hermosa familia - dijo el castaño, aunque no parecía muy serio o seguro de sus palabras.

Solo hay un detalle, tu no eres un hombre de familia, sera mejor que me valla y hablemos despues- dijo el rubio antes de salir

El castaño se quedo pensando un momento y después hizo una llamada.

Bueno - dijo la voz de una mujer

Nos vemos hoy, ya sabes donde y a que hora- dijo el castaño sin dar tiempo a una respuesta colgó

* * *

Mientras yami en su oficina, mas bien en la oficina de la casa, esta revisando unos contratos que renovaría y lo planos de unos prototipos de nuevas armas, pero no podía concentrase algo lo atormentaba.

Por que había sentido tanto miedo cuando seto había querido tocarlo?, no era su primera vez, pero desde el incidente no quería que lo tocaran, ni siquiera que lo vieran sin camisa, sentía incomodida de ser visto aun por su hermano o abuelo, ni siquiera soportaba verse al espejo después de bañarse, es maldito día había sido una pesadilla, lo que había sufrido, el dolor, la angustia, la impotencia de no haber podido haber hecho nada, todo había quedo marcado en el, había días en los que al recordar lo que paso, solo quería llorar, otros en los que quería venganza y otros en los que simplemente quería olvidar y continuar, pero esa sensación, esa marca que no se borraba, no lo dejaba, por eso quería que su hermano estuviera alejado y tranquilo de ese horrible mundo, no quería que perdiera su inocensia y su dulzura de esa manera, quería que su hermano disfrutara, que amara y viviera con toda la libertad del mundo, que siempre tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro y que jamas sintiera lo que era tener el alma atormentada como el.

Quería llorar y quiso evitarlo, pero no pudo, se permito llorar unos minutos para descansar su alma, se calmo y se limpio el rostro, no se dejaría vencer, seria fuerte y no se desmoronaría, no le daría ese placer a nadie.

* * *

Horas mas tarde un castaño llegaba aun motel alas afuera de la ciudad, donde en una habitasion ya conocida para el, era esperado.

Dijiste que ya no me necesitabas - dijo una mujer al ver entrar al castaño

Y no te necesito, pero tengo que hablar con alguien y que mejor que contigo - dijo el ojiazul

Solo una duda porque siempre me sitas en este motel, soy una psicóloga, no una prostituta, si alguien te ve salir de aquí pensaran lo pero de ti- dijo la mujer de unos 25 años, morena, ojos café, vestida con un traje sastre azul marino

Prefiero que piensen que tengo una amante, a que veo a una loquera - dijo el castaño

Bien de que quieres hablar ? -Pregunto la mujer

Hoy hable con Joey - dijo el castaño, al momento que se quitaba el saco y se recostaba en la cama

Eso es normal, es tu novio- dijo la mujer seria sentada en una silla

Me pregunto que si lo amaba - dijo el ojiazul- le repondi que era mio

Es muy típico de ti- dijo la mujer

Luego me pregunto si aun recordaba por que lo había escogido a el- dijo el castaño - y no supe que responder

Eso sorprendió a la mujer - y sabes porque no pudiste responder?- pregunto

Antes cuando pensaba en Joey pensaba en una familia, bellos hijos, todo tranquilo pero desde hace un tiempo, cuando pienso en el, solo pienso en una vida aburrida y monotona, con discusiones y niños llorando, todo hecho un caos sin control y eso me tensa, mi relación se desmorona y yo solo lo veo sin hacer nada para cambiarlo - contaba el castaño

Bueno se honesto, cuando te fijaste en Joey, en tu cabeza te inventaste un mundo donde no tendrías problemas, donde tu podrías llegar y olvidar tus problemas del trabajo, un mundo demasiado perfecto, el problema es que con el paso de tiempo, te has dado cuenta de que tu relación es cada ves mas seria y real, y que tienes que afrontar que eres un mortal cualquiera, con una vida común, con problemas comunes y normales y que no puedes vivir una ilusión que al final se desmoronara, tienes que entender que no lo puedes controlar todo - dijo la mujer

Y que tengo que hacer? - pregunto

Bueno solo tienes dos caminos o terminas tu relación y dejas libre a Joey. O a aceptas que las cosas no serán tan perfectas como quieres y luchas por tu relación - le dijo la terapeuta

Kaiba lo medito unos minutos.

Bese a otro - dijo el castaño - y trate de tener relaciones con el, pero no quiso por que tengo novio - agrego con descaro

La mujer se sorprendió, por el cambio brusco de su pasiente- y por que lo besaste? - fue lo único que pregunto

Sus ojos, son rojo fuego, cuando los veo me exitan, la primera vez que lo vi no le puse atención, pero después cuando lo vi bien, vi eso ojos y me imprecionaron, después el empezó un juego y cuando me deje llevar por el, lo bese y todo iba bien, de repente se aparto y se fue - dijo el castaño

Y sientes algo por el? -pregunto la mujer

Solo cuando veo sus ojos, mientras no lo veo no pasa nada - dijo el ojiazul

Bueno, pude ser que tu subconsciente este buscando una forma de no pensar en tus problemas de pareja, o que tu inconscientemente buscas terminar tu relación, poniendo tu atención en otro chico- dijo la mujer - quieres un consejo poco ético, acuestate con el chico de lo ojos rojos y alejate de el, si sientes algo por el, termina con Joey y si no sientes nada, entonces solo tendrás que decidir si quieres estar o no con Joey- dijo la mujer al momento que se levantaba y caminaba rumbo hacia la puerta- bien mi tiempo se termino me marchó - y se fue

Si que es poco ética esta mujer, pero pienso seguir su consejo - concluyó el castaño, después de un rato salio de la habitación y se fue a casa.

**Gracias a: Akira yaoi, muchas gracias por ser mi fan, espero no fallarte y que te guste mi enredada y confusa historia ( tendrá mas sentido con el tiempo).**

**Mokuba lograra su cometido?**

**Joey tendrá razon y seto no es hombre de familia?**

**Que le paso a yami?**

**Porque seto ve a una psicologa? **

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.**

**Dudas, quejas o comentarios, los espero. **

**Actualizare lunes y viernes ( eso espero, con su apoyo) **

**Gracias por leer :-) **


	6. Chapter 6

En la noche en la casa novak, los hermanos cenaban solos.

Yami te pasa algo?- Pregunto yugi, al verlo tan distraído

No, que podría pasar -dijo yami sin poner mucha atención

Te conozco, algo te tiene actuando raro - expreso yugi, con preocupación- anda dime - insistía

Me bese con kaiba - soltó repentinamente el mayor, pero no pudo terminar de explicar todo

Que, tu que, el tiene novio, eres un inconsciente no puedes perjudicar una relación - dijo yugi molesto

No puedo perjudicar una relacion o no puedo perjudicar a tu amado Joey - grito yami molesto- nisiquiera sabes que paso

Yugi, comenzó a llorar, su hermano jamas le había gritado o tratado de esa manera. Yami no se disculpo, ni siquiera sintió pena por su acción, pero yugi no entendía, no era el beso el problema, no era la relación afectada el problema, el problema real era el miedo que había sentido, pero claro yugi y sus sentimientos por el rubio no le permitían entender que había algo mas.

Yugi el chofer te llevara con el abuelo - dijo yami, se levanto de la mesa y se marcho, tenia que estar solo como siempre.

* * *

Pasaron dos días y los hermanos se hablaban poco o mas bien nada, yugi se sentía culpable, su hermano no era malo, tal vez lo había juzgado muy pronto, tenia que hablar con el y aclara todo, el problema era que ni por teléfono le contestaba, decidió esperarlo en casa ( el edificio) asta que llegara, ese día ni siquiera fue la escuela y desde muy temprano llego a su destino y después del medio día por fin llego yami.

Porque no estas en la escuela? - pregunto yami serio

Tengo que disculparme, creo que me precipite, pensé en los sentimiento de otros, en lugar de los tuyos y eso no esta bien - dijo yugi triste

Eres joven es lógico que no entiendas, también es mi culpa por ni siquiera intentar explicarte- dijo el mayor

Me podrías decir, que fue lo que realmente paso? - pregunto el amatista

Me bese con kaiba y sentí miedo, por que el por poco toca esa horrible marca - expreso yami con pesar

Dime que paso ese día, se que fue algo feo, pero no puedo ni imaginar que fue eso tan horrible que te paso, tu siendo la persona mas fuerte que conozco y que te derrumbe tan fácil - dijo yugi muy triste

De verdad quieres saber? - pregunto yami, estaba tan lastimado y de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien

Si, yo quiero saberlo, tu sabes mis secretos y yo quiero saber los tuyos - dijo yugi con angustia

Vamos a mi cuarto - dijo yami, fueron a la habitación y se recostaron en la cama para platicar

Ese día yo estaba en una reunión, en un lugar en problemas, para mostrar el prototipo de unas minas terrestres imanicas, para que solo detonaran cuando algo mecánico y grande pasara por arriba y no cuando solo hubiera personas y así evitar accidentes, eran principalmente para defensa todo iba bien, se termino la junta y me retire a descansar, antes de ir a mi hotel pedí ir a algún lugar donde podría evaluar los daños de la guerra que se estaba librando y me llevaron a una comunidad cercana, fue terrible la gente estaba muy mal, tenían hambre y no tenían recursos médicos, me entere que se habían llevado a muchos niños a la fuerza y las madres solo podian llorar descorazonadas, todas las edificasiones estaba destruidas, yo lleve algunas provisiones y rápido se agotaron, había una niña como de 7 años, muy delgada casi en los huesos, sus cabellos despeinados y su ropa sucia y rota, apenas se mantenía en pie y traía a un bebe en brazos su hermanito menor, eran huérfanos y no se en cuantos días no habian comido, el bebe apenas respiraba y con mucha dificultad, todo indicaba que no sobreviviria de seguir en ese lugar, decidí evacuar a las personas de esa comunidad, los camiones llegaron después de una rato y un helicóptero la evacuasion empezó se llevaron al bebe a un hospital en el helicoptero y la niña se quedo conmigo no se quiso separar, iriamos en un vehículo terrestre, un proyectil impacto mi vehículo y lo saco del camino yo termine aunos metros en el suelo con un metal incustrado en el costado izquierdo, justo debajo de mi corazon, la pequeña estaba serca de donde yo estaba, su cabesita sangraba y yo solo quería llegar con ella y saber si estaba bien, un hombre se interpuso y me apunto con su arma, me dijo que yo no era quien para llevarme a su gente, esas personas eran de su propiedad y solo el podía disponer de sus miserables vidas, yo solo lo escuchaba y no podia comprender como podía pensar de esa manera, pensar que era dueño de esas personas y que podía disponer de sus vidas, luego dijo que me ejecutaria como ejemplo, no supe como la niña se aferro a la pierna del hombre para que se alejara, el hombre la pateo y le disparo, la mato como si no fuera nada importante, yo me enoje como pude lo tome de la pierna y lo derive, pero me disparo y me dio en el hombro, solo vi negro, cuando desperté ya estaba en un hospital en Rusia, me dijeron que fui afortunado el metal había quedado incrustado bajo mi corazón y la bala por arriba, pero ninguna había perforado ninguna arteria, recorde a la niña y pregunte por ella y el bebe ambos murieron, la niña por la bala y el bebe estaba demasiado enfermo y no pudo responder al tratamiento medico, el hombre que me ataco logro escapar y mato a todos los niños que se había robado y dijo que era mi culpa que yo era un mata niños por desafiar su mandato y lo peor las madres de esos niños también me culparon, a mi me quedo la cicatriz física y mental y cada que veo esa marca en el costado de mi pecho, veo eso ojos suplicantes y escucho esa voz rogando por ayuda y recuerdo que no pude hacer nada y el miedo de que alguien me toque o vea y me pregunte por que tengo esa cicatriz y me juzgue y diga que si fue mi culpa me aterra- confesó por fin yami, abriendo por fin su corazón y revelando su tormento, su terrible culpa.

No fue tu culpa, tu hiciste lo que consideraste apropiado y no debes dejar que eso arruine tu vida, si alguien se quiere acercar a ti no debes tener miedo porque si te ama no te juzgara y si lo hace entonces, entones no te merece y si es seto kaiba quien esta en tu corazón, pues ve por el y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, solo el destino sabe como terminara - dijo yugi, tenia el corazón destrozado y las lágrimas salían en silencio, su hermano era bueno y no merecía tener esa tortura, se merecía ser feliz, encontrar el amor y ser correspondido

Yugi yo solo seré feliz, después de que tu seas feliz - dijo yami, tratando de controlar sus emociones

**gracias a: lichito, muchas gracias por tu mensaje :-) **

**Digan NO a la violencia de cualquier tipo, física y emocional, a las personas y animales. Todos merecen respeto.**

**Perdón la ortografía. **

**Gracias a los que leen :-) **


	7. Chapter 7

Era un día hermoso de viernes, lleno de sol y sin ninguna nube, todos esperaban que el día terminara para dejar sus labores e ir a casa, pero no era el caso de dos personas en una oficina de cierto castaño.

Había tenido una reunión y ya habían llegado a un acuerdo, solo esperaban que el contrato fuera redactado y revisado y ya que era un trato de 62 hojas tomaría varias horas, yami decidió esperar ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer, no parecían incómodos a pesar de estar solos, Yami estaba sentado en silencio y miraba por la ventana y kaiba estaba trabajando en su computadora.

Te gusta los días soleados? - pregunto yami, rompiendo el silencio

No - fue la respuesta que escucho

A mi tampoco, hace tanto calor, que es molesto - se quejó yami, como si estuviera en un desierto - extraño el frío, sabes a yugi si le gusta el calor.

El castaño no dijo nada y yami continuo

Sabes esquiar o patinar en hielo?- Pregunto yami con curiosidad

No -dijo el castaño

Deverias intentarlo, sentir el aire fresco en el rostro te despeja la mente y relaja- expreso yami, con los ojos cerrados, como recordando- te gusta acampar en el bosque? -Seguía preguntando

No- dijo secamente el ojiazul

Te gusta la pesca en alta mar? - pregunto yami

No practico, ni me gustan las actividades al aire libre - dijo el castaño

Y el cine? - incistia el tricolor

No - dijo el castaño

Salir a bailar? - tenia que haber algo que le gustara, se preguntaba yami

No - dijo ya mostrando un toque de molestia en la voz

Salir a cenar? - ya se estaba cansando yami

Solo por trabajo - dijo el ojiazul

Ay algo que te guste, alguna actividad o deporte o algo lo que sea - dijo yami, ya con un poco de desesperación

No tengo tiempo para tonterias- dijo casi con molestia el castaño

Sabes un día estaras viejo volteras al pasado y te preguntarás, realmente disfrute mi vida?, por que esas tonterías que dices tu, son las que nos dan alegria, esos pequeños gustos son los que nos hacen ser quienes somos y no solo personas que viven solo por vivir- dijo con mucha reflexión el ojirojo

Deverias escribir un libro y cuando tenga tiempo lo leeré - dijo el castaño con un poco de burla

Si, tal vez, tengo hambre- dijo yami ignorando a su compañero

Pues vete a comer - dijo el ojiazul

No quiero irme, afuera esta muy caliente y tu oficina es muy fresca, pediré pizza de cual te gusta? - preguto yami con cortesía

No como esas porquerias- respondió el castaño

A mi me gusta de peperoni con tocino, jamón, salami, pimiento verde y doble queso - dijo ignorando al castaño y asiendo la llamada para pedir su comida, al terminar colgó y siguió viendo por la ventana. 30 minutos después llego su orden.

Tienes que probar - dijo yami sonriente

No -era la respuesta kaiba

Se honesto, no te gusta o jamas la has comido? - fue la pregunta del millón, de yami

La comí de niño y la deje por ser poco saludable - dijo el castaño, con su característica seriedad

No es posible, tu fuiste niño - dijo yami fingiendo sorpresa- o por dios seto kaiba, en algún momento fuiste tierno, tienes fotos, apuesto a que si, tienes que mostrarmelas y apuesto a que también ay video, seria divertido juntarnos una tarde y ver todos esos pequeños detalles - yami sonreía como niño

Si te quedas en silencio, comeré un trozo- fue la oferta del castaño ya fastidiado, era una lastima que no pudiera correrlo o perdería un gran contrato

Trato - dijo yami feliz por su travesura

Comia en silencio y muy tranquilo, miraba a seto trabajar y morder su pedazo de pizza despacio hasta que lo termino.

Quieres mas? - pregunto yami con amabillidad

Siento que mastique grasa - se quejo kaiba

No exageres, Mañana tendré una fiesta por inauguración, estas invitado - dijo yami después de la comida

Un par de horas el contrato ya estaba listo y revisado, fue firmado y el destino de ese par se unio por 10 meses

* * *

El sábado la gran fiesta se preparaba, los preparativos ya casi estaban terminados, la comida, la decoración y demás cosas estaban bien cuidadas solo se esperaba que llegaran los invitados, los primeros fueron los kaiba y Joey que llegaron 30 minutos antes por las ansias de mokuba y joey, ellos y yugi se fueron a su habitacion, llegaron otros invitados inversionistas, políticos y figuras publicas, las personas bailaban, reían y tomaban, kaiba estaba fastidiado y se perdió por un pasillo, caminaba y en el trallecto escuchó una discusión, una voz conocida y otra desconocida

Ya te dije, que me dejes en paz- dijo la voz conocida, yami

No lo are, crees que puedes dejarme cuando tu quieras, esto se termina cuando yo diga - dijo el desconocido, de cabello azul y ojos verdes

Pero que, estoy terminando yo, si nunca empezó nada entre nosotros, Erik mejor vete ya - dijo yami, se miraba molesto

Tu me perteneces - dijo el hombre necio

Estas enfermo-dijo yami ya enojado

Erik levantó su mano, con toda la intención de golpear el rostro del que tenia enfrente, pero el impacto no llego, yami miro la mano suspendía en el aire, sostenida por la mano de un ojos azules.

Sabes, si ay una actividad que me gusta hacer - dijo kaiba a yami

Y cual es? - preguntó yami, no sabia que diría el castaño, pero pensó que seria gracioso

Cuando me siento aburrido o estresado, me gusta romperle la cara a los idiotas- dijo mirando de forma asesina al tal Erik

Mira que coincidencia, a mi tambien me gusta eso, aunque prefiero romper las costillas, - dijo yami con gracia

El tipo empezó a sudar, pelear con yami no era fácil ya lo había comprobado y el castaño se miraba furioso, así que cobardemente se soltó del agarre de castaño y salio corriendo, yami llamo a seguridad para que se aseguraran de que el hombre fuera expulsado y vetado a futuro.

Eso fue raro, viniendo de ti- dijo yami a kaiba, una vez que estubieron solos

Kaiba, lo tomo del cabello, lo apriciono contra un muro y lo beso apasionadamente, yami logro zafarse, pero de nuevo sus labios fueron atrapados.

Nos verán- dijo yami como pudo

Tu habitación, hay no molestaran-dijo el castaño sin intensión de separarse

Justo frente donde esta tu novio, tu hermano y mi hermano, no tienes vergüenza o que? - pregunto yami

Tu decide, en el cuarto o en este pasillo - dijo seto, besando su cuello

Cuarto de huéspedes- apenas pensó yami

Ambos como pudieron llegaron a la habitación, el saco del castaño desaparecio y también el de yami, terminaron sobre la cama, seto comenzó a retirar la camisa de yami y el se tenso, era el momento de la verdad, la camisa termino en alguna parte y el castaño siguió besando cada centímetro, no dijo nada, ni pregunto nada.

Espera - dijo yami y el castaño se separo un poco

Que? - pregunto kaiba

No te molesta? - pregunto yami

Molestarme que - no entendía el ojiazul

La cicatriz al costado de mi pecho- dijo yami

Kaiba miro la marca y contesto - por que debería molestarme?

Por que es horrible - dijo yami, con vergüenza

Parece una estrella sobre una media luna acostada, a mi me parece agradable para ser cicatriz- dijo seto, sorprendiendo a yami

De verdad, no mientes? - pregunto yami - se honesto

Soy honesto, quiero tener sexo casual contigo porque me gustas, no dejare a Joey y no me molesta la cicatriz, así a mas honesto - dijo el castaño

Bien pero cuando tengamos relaciones, tendrás que pagar - dijo yami

Te vendes, cual es el precio? - pregunto el castaño

La próxima me llevaras a bailar o al cine antes- dijo yami con una sonrisa

Ya veremos- dijo el castaño volviendo a su labor de besar y tocar esa piel, la entrega fue intensa y pasional, terminaron exhaustos, pero no pudieron descansar se dieron un baño y fueron a la fiesta.

**Gracias a: lichito me alegra que te guste mi historia **

**No puse lemon, por que este par tendrán varios encuentros y no soy tan buena escribiendo lemon, aunque tratare mas adelante.**

**Espero comentarios, dudas o quejas.**

**Gracias por leer:-) **


	8. Chapter 8

Eran las 7:20 a.m. y dos personas tomaban un humeante café recién hecho.

Debemos aclarar algunos puntos, para que esto sea claro y no tener problemas - dijo yami, al tiempo que dejaba la taza de café sobre la pequeña mesa de centro.

Bien, tengo a Joey y no lo dejare- expuso seto, como primer punto

Esto no influenciara, en nuestros negocios, nada de chantajes, ni yo a ti, ni tu a mi - dijo yami muy claramente

Me parece lógico, nada de romanticismo, ni te quiero, ni mucho menos te amo, es solo diversión- aclaro el castaño

Bien, sin romance, pero quiero juegos- dijo sonriente yami

Que juegos? - pregunto seto, con algo de curiosidad

Juegos de fantasía, cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra, disfraces, situasiones o lugares - fue la propuesta, del tricolor

Bien, mientras no interfiera con mi horario de trabajo, acepto - al ojiazul, le parecía bien la propuesta- pero se terminara, cuando me case y te culpare si algo sale mal.

Bien y yo puedo ver y salir con otras personas- aclaro yami - yo, no soy exclusivo de nadie - agrego serio

Me parece, es un trató - dijo kaiba

Es un trato - respondió yami

Me retiro, mandare a mi chofer a la tarde por mi hermano- dijo seto terminando su café

Bien, como gustes - dijo yami a modo de despido

* * *

La tarde llego y las visitas que tenia yugi se retiraron, repidamente el tricolor menor fue en búsqueda del mayor, el cual estaba en su habitacion.

Hermano, como estuvo la fiesta? - pregunto yugi, mientras se recostaba en la cama junto a su hermano

La gente comió y bebió hasta que reventó, literal, no trates de usar los baños del piso11, tardaran varios días en desinfectarlos - expreso yami, con cara de asco

Demasiada información- dijo yugi, con su carita verde - y hablaste con kaiba? - pregunto curioso

Prometes no gritar? - cuestiono yami

Claro - dijo amable, el menor

Estubimos juntos- dijo yami, con una sonrisita nerviosa

Claro, en la fiesta - dijo yugi, inocente

En la cama - especifico, el mayor

Yugi se quedó congelado un rato, yami solo lo miro asta que reaccióno.

Perdón, estaba gritando en mi mente- dijo yugi - y ahora que va a pasar? - pregunto, lo mas calmado que pudo

Bueno, solo jugaremos, no habrá nada serio ya aclaramos algunas reglas- dijo tranquilo yami

Ay hermano, no quiero que sufras, no quiero que termines lastimado - dijo angustiado yugi

Tu tranquilo, mejor ponte atento, conquista a Joey, se feliz- dijo yami

No seré feliz, si tu terminas herido, además el ya no me habla tanto, ahora pasa mucho tiempo con otros amigos - dijo el menor

Con cuales? -Pregunto yami

Un amigo de su infancia tristan y otro llamado duke, con ellos pasa las tardes- dijo algo triste el amatista

Bueno eso lo podemos solucionar - dijo el mayor

No, ya no hagas nada, por favor- suplico yugi

Bueno esta bien, pero quiero que luches por Joey, me entiendes - dijo yami

Haré lo que pueda- dijo el menor, aunque no muy convencido

* * *

Mientras en la mansión kaiba, seto trabajaba en su despacho, cuando un rubio llego a perturbarlo.

Seto deja de trabajar, es fin de semana - dijo Joey

Que quieres? - dijo kaiba

Que dejes de trabajar - dijo el rubio fastidiado

Para que quieres que deje de trabajar? - pregunto el castaño

Quiero que salgamos, vamos bailar - dijo Joey con suplica

Yo no bailo y lo sabes bien - dijo kaiba serio

Ya se, pero por lo menos podemos escuchar la música - alego el rubio

Si quieres música, prende la radio- dijo el ojiazul

No es lo mismo - alego el ojos de miel

Tras una charla y un intenso debate, Joey gano y logro que el castaño aceptara salir, a uno de esos lugares de moda muy escandalosos.

* * *

O sorpresa para kaiba cuando vio a los amigos de Joey en la puerta del establecimiento.

Kaiba que gusto - dijo un castaño ojos de chocolate, de nombre tristan

Que milagro, tu en un lugar de estos - dijo un moreno ojos de esmeralda, duke

Si no me hablan, no haré que les impidan el paso de por vida - dijo serio seto

Ya, no pelen vamos a lo que venimos- dijo el rubio para calmar los humos

Entraron al lugar, ruidoso y poco agradable, para el castaño, pero de gran moda para los descerebrados que pensaban que matar sus neuronas con alcohol barato y perder su sentido auditivo con música estridente y sin ningún sentido, era lo maximo.

Pero otra sorpresa esperaba al castaño, enmedio de la pista de baile causando sensación un tricolor, de ojos rojos, bailaba siendo rodeado de muchos que trataban de conseguír una oportunidad, yami tenia una peculiar forma de bailar, muy sensual movía sus caderas al ritmo de la musica y mas de uno se lo comía con la mirada.

Kaiba, ese no es tu socio? - pregunto Joey

Tal vez - fue la respuesta del castaño, se fueron a sentar a una mesa privada y desde ese lugar el castaño de hielo, tenia la mirada fija en yami, quien al parecer no sabia que había llegado.

Y de repente yami solo bailaba con un castaño, de ojos verdes, piel de canela, quien era no sabia, pero algo sabia el castaño, no le gustaba compartir sus juguetes, mas no podía hacer nada. La molestia de kaiba iba en aumento y mas al ver al tipo castaño tratar de besar a yami, solo que en un giro al bailar yami vio a kaiba sentado, continuo bailando y luego de un rato algo le dijo a su compañero de baile y su fue rumbo al baño.

Joey y sus amigos bailaban distraídos de lo que seto hacia o miraba.

Joey tengo que hacer una llamada- dijo y sin esperar una contestación camino rumbo al baño, en cuanto llego a la puerta, le impidió la entrada al otro castaño, ojos verdes que trataba de llegar y el cual de inmediato protesto.

Oye que te pasa amigo? -Pregunto el joven

No soy tu amigo, como te llamas? - pregunto el castaño

Nicolás - respondió el joven

Bien Nicolás, buscas al tricolor, de los ojos rojos?- Pregunto el ojiazul

Si, es mi nuevo amigo - dijo sonriente Nicolás

Si entras o sigues bailando con el, te mueres- dijo seto tan serio que daba miedo, Nicolás en solo segundos salio corriendo

El castaño entro al baño y yami se lavaba las manos.

Kaiba que sorpresa- dijo yami cuando lo vio en el reflejo del espejo- vi a Joey, que gusto que te sacara de tu trabajo

Primer juego, lugar este baño sucio, situación solo placer - dijo el castaño aun serio

Estoy acompañado y me esperan - dijo yami y se dirigió a la puerta

Tu amiguito se tuvo que ir y no puedes rechazar mi juego - dijo kaiba, mientras tomaba a yami de la cintura

Yami solo se río, el juego había comenzado y estaría muy interesante

**hola y perdón por no actualizar el viernes, fui a la feria (nunca salgo (enserio) y me invitaron (gratis)**** y llegue muy tarde y cansada y me quede dormida, pero bueno ya seguiré el ritmo normal.**

**Akira yaoi: lo que pensaste de yami hubiera sido lo mas lógico o probable, pero me gusta poner cosas diferentes.**

**lichito: que bien que te guste y si lo continuare **

**cualquier comentario o sugerencia o lo que quieran dejen su mensaje.**

**gracias por leer :-)**

**nota: los reviews me llegan dos días después de que los ponen por si de repente no les agradezco en el cap. sig. lo hare en el que sigue.**


	9. empiesa el juego y la guerra

Yami se acomodaba la ropa y el castaño se lava el rostro, antes de ponerce la camisa.

Me voy - dijo yami y salio del baño. Un rato después salio el castaño y fue con el rubio.

Ya nos vamos - dijo, mas bien ordeno seto

Son las 10:40 un rato más - suplico Joey

No, mañana es lunes y tienes escuela - dijo el ojiazul

Solo un rato a las 11:30 y nos vamos, es mas para que te entretengas, porque no le hablamos a tu socio y así no te aburres tanto - propuso el mielado

Seto volteo a la pista y yami no estaba bailando, lo busco con la mirada y lo encontró sentado en la barra tomando un trago, acompañado de una chica, de cabello corto rosa y vestido morado con rallas negras muy corto y escotado.

No creo que el quiera venir y dejar a su acompañante - dijo el castaño, no muy feliz

Pues que la traiga- propuso el rubio

Apenas y lo tolero a el y con tus amigos es suficiente - dijo seto ya muy fastidiado

Esta vez el castaño gano y se retiraron, el castaño dejo a su novio en su casa y regreso a cierto lugar, a buscar a cierta persona.

El tricolor salia casi siendo arrastrado, por un muy molesto castaño.

Pero que te pasa? - pregunto yami, molesto por la brusquedad

Sube al coche - ordenó el castaño

No quiero, dejame me lastimas - dijo yami

Seto lo soltó y yami ligeramente mareado por el alcohol casi se cae, el castaño lo sostuvo entes de que terminara en el suelo.

Solo sube al auto - dijo seto, lo mas calmado que pudo

Yami, subió al vehículo y emprendió la marcha el castaño.

A donde vamos? - pregunto yami

Tengo un departemento en el centro - dijo el ojiazul

No quiero intimar, estoy cansado - dijo yami asiendo berrinche como niño pequeño

Yo tampoco - expreso kaiba ya mas tranquilo

Entonces, que quieres? - pregunto yami confundido

Dormir - fue la única palabra que dijo seto

Llegaron a un edificio, elegante y exclucivo, el castaño se estaciono y dirigió a yami al ascensor, llegaron al piso mas alto, era un lindo departamento, amplio y bien decorado.

La recamara esta por acá - dijo seto y llevo a yami hasta la cama, donde lo desvistió y luego se desvistió y se recostó junto a el.

Por que ?- preguntó yami

Porque? Que cosa - dijo el castaño

Porque esto de estar aquí, no entiendo - dijo yami, no era que le molestara, pero eso contrareaba lo que el propio castaño había dicho apenas esa mañana.

Siempre duermo solo, hoy no quiero estar solo, ya duermete- dijo seto dando la espalda a yami

Sabes, tu solo te contradices, dices una cosa y haces otra - dijo yami ya con sueño

Acostumbrate - dijo el castaño

Quiero leche - dijo yami con una voz cansada

Ay leche en la cosina- le respondió el ojiazul

No se donde esta la cosina- refuto el ojos rojos

Seto se levanto y fue por la leche.

Tomate la leche y ya duermete - dijo seto, volviéndose a recostar

Yami sonrió y se tomó la leche, un rato después se durmió profundamente, seto se volteo y vio a yami dormir

Me confundes, no quiero compartirte y no quiero dejar mi vida, tu y yo somos parecidos nos gusta la responsabilidad de protejer a nuestra familia y al mismo tiempo odiamos la responsabilidad de nuestros apellidos, la única diferencia es como expresamos nuestros sentimientos, yo no se como y estoy seguro que tu guardas la mayoria de tus emociones - pensaba el castaño antes de dormir.

Eran las 7:15 cuando yami despertó, le dolía la cabeza aunque era soportable, se removió en la cama y sintió que estaba solo, se levanto y busco su ropa y no la encontró, busco otra cosa que ponerse y encontró ropa limpia del castaño, se puso una camisa blanca, la cual le quedaba muy grande, busco por todas partes y no estaba kaiba por ninguna parte, yami estaba molesto, ni siquiera encontraba su celular, trato de salir del departamento y no pudo la puerta estaba con llave.

Esto es el colmo - yami de verdad se estaba molestando- como me deja encerrado, que se cree.

Busco, un teléfono de casa y no había, quiso habrir una ventana pero todas estaban selladas.

Demonios, voy a matarlo - decía ya con mucha rabia el tricolor

Su dolor de cabeza no cedía, al contrario había aunmentado y lo peor tenia hambre, la peor combinación y la mas letal.

Fue a la cosina, no era muy buen panorama, en el refrigerador había solo un cartón de leche vacío, no había nada mas, abrío las alacenas y solo encontró un bote de café, de hecho no había nada, si ponía atención solo habia una cafetera y tazas, cosas para preparar y servir café y sin azúcar.

No voy a matarlo, primero lo torturare y después lo matare con mucho dolor, que de algo me sirva el entrenamiento militar - sentencio el ya malhumorado yami

Fue a la sala y se recostó en el sofa, una hora mas tarde llego el dueño muy tranquilo.

Porque me dejaste solo y sabes que no tienes comida, no me gusta que me encierren, tengo hambre, me duele la cabeza y tengo hambre - reprochaba el ojos rojos

Traje comida y ropa limpia para ti- le contesto el castaño como si no pasara nada

Las bolsas que traía el castaño terminaron en el suelo, kaiba solo miro el acto de su enfurecido amante.

Yo no quiero nada tuyo, quiero irme, no me puedes encerrar no eres mi dueño- yami estaba muy alterado, unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, eran de rabia y frustración

Abrió la puerta y solo vestido con la camisa del castaño salío corriendo, fue al elevador pero el castaño lo siguió y corrió a las escaleras, no supo cuantos pisos bajo, lo bueno era que tenia una condición física muy buena, llego a la calle y siguió corriendo, un auto negro se detuvo frente a el y el lo abordo con rapidez, para cuando seto le dio alcanze solo pudo verlo cuando se alejaba.

El hacia lo mismo con el rubio y no pasaba nada, en definitivo yami no era para nada como Joey - fue el pensamiento del CEO antes de irse a su oficina y continuar con su día normal.

**GRACIAS A:**

**lichito: que bien que te siga gustando y mal sequeda corto, este par se ara guerra**

**Akira yaoi: igual, que bien que te siga gustando, lee cuando puedas disfrutar y deja tu mensaje igual cuando puedas**

**quejas, dudas o comentarios, no duden en decirlo **

**y gracias a todos lo que lo leen :-)**


	10. Chapter 10 descubrimiento

Llevaba 9 días sin ver al tricolor y ya comenzaba a resentirlo, queria tocarlo y tenerlo en la cama, había ideado verlo con la escusa de una reunión de emergencia y no lo vio ya que el ojos rojos, mando a uno de sus abogados en su representación.

Hermano me estas escuchando? - pregunto mokuba

Tan distraído estaba el castaño, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su hermanito estaba con el.

Que quieres? - pregunto secamente el castaño

Te decía del festival de mañana, para hermanos, en la escuela - trato de explicar el moreno

Que hay con eso? - la molestia del castaño era evidente

Bueno yo quería saber si me acompañabas? - sabia la respuesta y aun así pregunto el kaiba menor

No tengo tiempo para tonterías y dejame solo - dijo el castaño

Sabes hubiera sido lindo que fueras, la hermana de Joey ira e incluso el hermano de yugi fue de los primeros en confirmar su asistencia, pero si no puedes, pues no se puede- dijo triste mokuba

Espera, cambie de opinión iré - dijo el castaño

* * *

Otro día muy temprano en un parque recreativo, las parejas de hermanos se a listaban para la competencia que la escuela organizaba cada año, yami estaba muy feliz con yugi, Joey estaba con su hermana menor serenity y el castaño estaba algo alejado con mokuba

Los juegos comenzaron salto con costales, carrera con zancos, aventarse huevos y atraparlos sin romperlos, carreras de carretilla y muchos juegos divertidos, Joey gano las carreras de zancos y carretillas, yami gano tiro con dardos y arco con flecha, pero el castaño se negó a participar hasta el ultimo juego, las parejas tenían que encontrar varios objetos por medio de pistas y acertijos.

Yami se alejo de yugi y buscaba serca de unos arbustos, de repente sintió que lo tiraban y que alguien se ponía sobre el, para cuando reacciono, unos ojos azules estaban mirándolo fijamente.

Que te pasa sueltame- dijo yami molesto

Escuchame, porque no has ido a la empresa? - pregunto el castaño

No quiero verte- fue la única respuesta del tricolor

Me lleve tu ropa a lavar y no medi cuenta que tu teléfono estaba en tu pantalon y fui por comida para ti ya que solo tomo cafe cuando duermo en el departamento y me tarde por que mokuba me llamo, no sabia que te despertarias tan temprano después de todo lo que tomaste - le dijo seto seriamente

No me interesa una explicasion, sueltame- exigió el ojos rojos

El castaño lo liberó y se levanto, yami hizo lo mismo y en el proceso se percato de que tenia algo en su mano, unas llaves.

Que es esto? - pregunto yami a seto

Las llaves del departamento, para que entres y salgas a tu voluntad, también te compre ropa y ya hay comida, te espero esta noche- dijo el castaño dando la vuelta y marchándose

Yami regreso con yugi.

Hermano que te paso? -Pregunto yugi al ver a yami lleno de polvo

Me caí - dijo yami sin dar importancia

Estas bien, no te lastimaste? - pregunto muy preocupado el menor

Estoy bien, pero ya me quiero ir, estoy cansado - se excuso yami

Si esta bien, solo le diré a la maestra encargada- dijo yugi, un rato después se marcharon

* * *

Ya era tarde, estaba en el estasionamiento, no sabia si entrar o no, se decidió a entrar, subió al último piso y metió la llave y abrió la puerta.

Pensé que no vendrías - dijo el ojiazul

Solo quería saber, por que te molestas tanto, no eres de los que dan explicasiones, ni mucho menos,de los que piensan en la comodidad de otras personas, o por lo menos eso es lo que todos dicen - expreso yami

Eres mi socio, no quiero arruinar nuestros negocios - dijo el ojiazul, al tiempo que servía una copa de vino

No me gusta tu respuesta -dijo yami molesto

Que esperabas, un te quiero o un te amo, eso no va a pasar - dijo seto fríamente

Solo esperaba, un poco de tacto y amabilidad, aunque sea fingida - dijo yami

No soy hipócrita - respondió el castaño

No es hipocrecia, es educación - dijo yami

Y cual es el problema, que te preocupa, acaso ya te enamoraste de mi? - pregunto con arrogancia kaiba, al momento que se levanto y camino hasta estar frente de su acompañante

Por mi cama han pasado muchos y nunca han logrado nada, por que tu te crees especial? - dijo muy serio yami, mientras le quitaba la copa de vino a seto y la tomaba

El castaño ya no dijo nada, solo lo tomo por la cintura y lo beso salvajemente, yami se zafo del agarre

Me confundes, tu dices una cosa y haces otra, no se si sientes algo y quieres ocultarlo o solo eres muy posesivo - se quejo el tricolor

Aquíen le importa, esto es una aventura pasajera, solo diversión - dijo seto, antes de volverlo a besar, esta vez llevándolo a la habitación a pasar un larga noche de placer.

* * *

La mañana llego, el castaño despertó y estaba sólo en la cama, se levanto y busco al tricolor estaba en la sala, trabajaba con una computadora portátil y tomaba un batido.

Generalmente soy yo, el que se levanta trabajando- dijo el ojiazul

No molestes- dijo yami consentrado en su trabajo

El castaño sintió una sensación rara, el era el que decía esas francés.

De donde salio la portatil ? - pregunto kaiba

De mi auto, traje algunas cosas personales que necesitaba- dijo yami cerrando la portátil y tomando su batido

Me iré a bañar - dijo el castaño

Bien - dijo yami tranquilo y siguiendo en su trabajo

El castaño entro a la ducha, hizo su ritual normal de limpieza y al concluir salio y se paro frente al espejo del baño, vio algunos artículos de higiene que yami había traido, un cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, un rastrillo, gel para cabello, algunas cremas, perfumes y lociones, pero lo que llamo su atención fue un frasco de pastillas que el no sabia para que servían, se vistió y con el frasco en la mano fue con yami a preguntar.

Estas enfermo? - fue la pregunta directa de kaiba

No - dijo yami

Dime la verdad - exijio seto

No, estoy enfermo de nada - respondió el ojos rojos

Entonces de que son estas pastillas? - pregunto al momento que le mostraba el frasco

No es nada - dijo yami

Si tienes algo contagioso, quiero saberlo- reprocho el castaño

Son anticonceptivos masculinos - respondió yami tranquilo

Tu puedes tenener bebes ? - pregunto sin ocultar su sorpresa

No, son para el dolor de muelas - dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo yami

No seas tonto- dijo el castaño recuperando la compostura - solo que no te imagino a ti con hijos, por lo menos no en tu vientre

Pues ya ves, puedo sorprender - dijo yami con una simpática sonrisa

Me voy a trabajar - dijo el castaño

Que te valla bien pastelito - dijo yami con voz de burla

y el castaño se marcho a su oficina

**GRACIAS A:**

**lichito: gracias por tu mensaje, pero no se si pueda actualizar mas seguido.**

**Akira yaoi: a todos les gustaría ver a yami solo en camisa y si se puede con menos ropa jajaja **

**dudas, quejas o comentarios no duden en decirme**

**gracias a los que leen :-) **


	11. Chapter 11

El CEO estaba en su oficina procesando lo que había descubierto de su amante.

Puede tener hijos, puede tener hijos, hijos, el puede - era el uníco pensamiento que tenia, era como si las cosas ya no tuvieran sentido o lógica alguna, se sentía frustrado, siempre vio a yami como alguien que solo era..., ni siquiera podía pensar ya, se sentía molesto por no poder describir lo que sentía era muy incomodo, se sentía ahogar en un vaso de agua.

su secretaria estaba sorprendida o mas bien asustada ya que el castaño no respondía llamadas, ni fue a sus reuniones, no hablaba con nadie, no había gritado o exigido nada, varios empleados ya habían hecho apuestas y tenían varias teorías, desde que si la compañía estaba en ruina, hasta que el ojiazul tenia una enfermedad terminal, ninguno tenia idea de lo que de verdad pasaba, que su jefe realmente estaba casi en loquesiendo con algo que no tenia sentido para el aunque fuera algo normal para otros.

* * *

Mientras en la escuela

Yugi, estas bien? - pregunto mokuba preocupado

Nada, yo estoy bien - dijo yugi tratando de sonreír falsamente

No me engañes te conozco, hace tiempo estas triste - dijo el moreno

Es un problema de mi hermano, yo no te puedo decir nada disculpame -dijo yugi tratando de explicar

Esta bien entiendo, pero cuando quieras hablar yo te puedo escuchar - dijo el kaiba menor

Mokuba, yo quiero que mi hermano sea feliz, pero el solo dice que sera feliz cuando yo sea feliz, sabes pienso que solo es un pretexto de el para no enfrentar sus sentimientos propios, aunque el parezca muy feliz y tranquilo, en el fondo siempre esta muy solo y triste - dijo yugi, tenia que hablar con alguien y expresar un poco de sus pensamientos.

Mi hermano tampoco es muy normal, es una piedra y no sabe como expresar ni las gracias, pero sabes en el fondo yo se que el quiere, poder ser feliz, poder reír sin sentirse culpable, sabes nuestro padre fue muy estricto y no lo dejo tener una infancia normal, lo reprimió mucho y ahora seto no sabe como cambiar, Joey lo ayuda pero no es suficiente, yo también me preocupo por el, pero se que un día el va a encontrar ese motivo que por fin lo hará feliz y yo lo veré y apoyaré, es lo único que podemos hacer como hermanos, apoyarlos- expreso mokuba

Gracias mokuba, hablar contigo siempre me ayuda y me hace sentir que no estoy solo - dijo yugi sonriendo sinceramente

* * *

Horas transcurrieron y llego la noche, en la mancion kaiba los hermanos cenaban o por lo menos uno comía.

Tengo que salir - dijo seto repentinamente, dejando su cena intacta

Me pides permiso o me estas avisando - dijo mokuba sorprendido, pero no recibió respuesta ya que su hermano se había marchado- valla si que tenia prisa

* * *

Kaiba llego a su destino, llamo a yami y le pidió hablar, yami lo hizo subir a una de las salas.

De que quieres hablar? - pregunto el ojos rojos.

Que pasaría si por accidente tu quedaras preñado que harias, lo tendrias? - pregunto el castaño

No - fue la sencilla respuesta de yami

Porque? - pregunto seto sorprendido

Tu mismo lo has dicho, no somos nada, no me amas, ni me quieres y yo no tendré hijos de alguien que no sea mi pareja, de alguien que no este dispuesto a estar conmigo - expreso yami tranquilo

Y si me quedara contigo? - pregunto kaiba

Tu no vas a dejar a Joey, eso me lo has dejado claro, tu lo amas demasiado, además si por accidente pasara algo, tu jamas lo sabrías, para que decírtelo, no tendría sentido, además que aria yo con un niño, como le diría porque su padre y yo no estamos juntos, solo era un juego y tu fuiste un error, eso sería cruel - dijo yami

No me lo dirías y no lo tendrías, entonces no importa que yo este aquí, me retiro - dijo el castaño y se fue con una gran prisa y un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho

seto se marcho y una ves a solas yami se hundió en sus pensamientos y tristeza -seto yo te daría un hijo si estuviera seguro de que te quedarías con migo, pero no se que hay en tu corazón, ni tu lo sabes y yo lo único que se y que tu me lo has repetido asta el cansancio, es que amas a Joey y no lo dejaras, tu te aferras demasiado a el y no puedo cambiar eso, no sin luchar pero temo no poder competir contra tu amor por Joey y perder y quedarme mas solo de lo que ya estoy

* * *

Otro día amanecía y afuera de la casa de un rubio un castaño estaba esperando.

Seto que haces aquí?- Pregunto un sorprendido Joey

Quiero que no casemos ya - dijo sin delicadeza el ojiazul

Que, pero porque tan pronto?- pregunto el ojimiel

Solo arregala todo, planea una boda rápida, como mas te guste pero rápida - dijo seto molesto

Bien pero me faltan 2 meses para terminar la escuela, por lo menos esperame a que termine y ya después nos casamos - dijo Joey tratando de negociar con su novio

Bien que sea en dos meses, alista todo, pide ayuda a quien quieras, llámame cuando tengas la fecha y hora exacta - dijo seto y no espero respuesta simplemente se fue dejando a Joey muy confundido.

* * *

Un rato después en las afueras de la escuela, estaban mokuba y yugi platicando mientras llegaba la hora de clases, cunado Joey llego.

Hola Joey, porque esa cara estas enfermo? - pregunto mokuba

No pero casi - respondió el rubio

Porque dices eso - dijo yugi preocupado

Seto me pidió matrimonio esta mañana, me caso en dos meses y creo que aun no me lo creo - dijo el ojos de miel - creo que voy a vomitar

vaya, que sorpresa, felicidades Joey - dijo yugi confundido y muy sorprendido

No es algo apresurado? - pregunto mokuba, no parecía muy emocionado

No lo se, seto me tomo por sorpresa y ya sabes como es el - dijo el rubio

Pero te sientes listo?, el matrimonio es muy serio - dijo mokuba sin estar convencido de que fuera una buena decisión

Bueno, hemos sido novios por casi 2 años y tal vez ya sea tiempo - dijo Joey

Eso no suena a que estés seguro - dijo mokuba algo serio

Yo, tengo que irme, tengo que preguntar y hacer muchas cosas para la boda, por favor avisen que faltare - dijo el rubio esquivando ya todas las preguntas y marchándose rápidamente

Yugi estas bien, estas muy serio - dijo mokuba

Si, yo solo ... - yugi no sabia que decir

Yo se que te gusta joey y debe doler que se case, es normal se lo que sientes - dijo mokuba triste

Como puedes saberlo? -Pregunto yugi con tristeza

Yo también estoy enamorado y al igual que tu no soy correspondido - dijo mokuba algo serio

Y quien es el insencible, que no te valora? - pregunto yugi

Tu yugi, yo te amo - dijo mokuba y se fue al salón de clases, dejando a yugi muy sorprendido y apenado

**GRACIAS A:**

**Akira yaoi: yami en mis historias siempre tendrá bebes, amenos que yugi sea su pareja y aun así soy capas de hacer que los dos tengan bebes**

**TsukihimePrincess: me alegra mucho te guste mi trabajo**

**lichito: solo diré que el orgullo es el único sentimiento que seto conoce y eso no siempre es bueno**

**Dudas, quejas o comentarios díganlos**

**gracias a todos los que leen :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

yugi estaba muy apenado con mokuba, este le había confesado sus sentimientos y el no sabia que decirle sobretodo para no herirlo u ofenderlo, espero con paciencia hasta el recreo.

el pasillo estaba solo y yugi esperaba a que saliera mokuba del salón y cuando lo hizo empezó la charla

mokuba discúlpame- dijo yugi con la cara baja y roja de pena

que debo disculpar yugi? - pregunto mokuba

es que tu me quieres y yo... - pero no pudo continuar el tricolor

yugi, yo no te lo dije esperando algo a cambio, yo te lo dije por que no quiero ocultarlo, aunque no te niego que me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad de por lo menos tratarnos mas que como amigos, pero eso solo será si tu quieres y cuando estés listo, yo seré paciente si algo pasara el destino se encargara de juntarnos y si no, pues no - dijo con tranquilidad mokuba

gracias por comprender y no presionar, me gustaría poder corresponderte, pero por el momento no estoy listo- dijo el amatista

yugi puedo pedirte solo una cosa?- pregunto el kaiba menor

que quieres - dijo yugi escuchando la petición

me gustaría un beso, así por lo menos sabré a que saben tus labios - dijo mokuba y sin dar tiempo a yugi de contestar lo beso con mucha ternura, yugi solo se puso a un mas rojo cuando se termino el beso.

el recreo continuo y fueron a comer, el resto de clases pasaron tranquilas.

a la salida de clases yugi estaba solo esperando a su hermano.

lo siento yugi, el trabajo me retraso - dijo yami en cuanto llego

esta bien, no importa- dijo yugi

estas bien, te paso algo?- pregunto yami con preocupación

no, yo estoy bien - yugi quería ocultarlo

no me engañas, que paso?, sabes que igual me enterare - expreso yami

sabes que me gusta Joey- dijo yugi con la cara baja

O por dios, te hizo algo, te lastimo, voy a matarlo- dijo yami muy alarmado pensando lo peor

que no, cálmate no paso nada, déjame explicarte- yugi sabia de que era capas yami y no quería que Joey sufriera por un malentendido- fue mokuba

que, mokuba te lastimo, voy a despedazarlo como se atreve a dañarte- dijo yami aun mas molesto

no calma, déjame terminar- dijo yugi desesperándose- lo que trato de decir, es que tu sabes que me gusta Joey, pero hoy mokuba dijo que me amaba y me dio un beso y me confundió pero eso fue todo, te lo juro, no mates a nadie- dijo suplicante el amatista

y por eso me asustaste- dijo yami, tranquilizándose

yo, tu que eres el que piensa lo peor- se quejo yugi, asiendo puchero

te vez tan lindo cuando haces puchero, me recuerdas a la versión bebe del gato con botas- dijo yami con una sonrisa - bueno ya basta, que tengo hambre y el abuelo nos espera- cambio de tema, arranco el auto y emprendió el camino, como si no hubiera pasado nada

ya en camino yugi dijo un dato que olvido.

Joey se casara con seto, se comprometieron esta mañana, la boda es en dos meses - dijo despreocupado yugi, lo bueno es que traía el cinturón de seguridad ya que yami freno abruptamente- aaa que pasa? -pregunto yugi

nada, yo necesito salir del auto un minuto- dijo yami, prendió la radio y subió el volumen, salió del auto en plena calle y camino a la parte trasera, yugi no escuchaba nada pero al parecer yami hacia una rabieta (1), luego subió al auto y siguió a su destino

estas bien?- pregunto preocupado yugi

estoy bien- dijo de manera sombría, yugi ya no quiso decir nada

* * *

seto estaba en su oficina, cuando llego mokuba

conque te casas- dijo mokuba

si- fue lo único que dijo seto

no te estas precipitando? - pregunto el moreno

no - dijo seto

para ser sincero, jamás pensé que te fueras a casar con Joey, el y tu son muy diferentes, Joey es muy alegre pero no es muy maduro para saber como tratarte en un matrimonio - expreso mokuba

explícate - dijo seto

cuando pelean no se hablan por días, nunca salen y cuando lo hacen uno de los dos no esta feliz, no lo toleras por mas de 30 minutos, y el no tolera que tu trabajes tanto, no te gusta la música que el escucha, ni lo que come, ni siquiera como se viste, siempre lo regañas y tratas de cambiarlo y solo pelean mas y eso no creo que sea la mejor manera de llevar un matrimonio, hermano quiero que seas feliz, Joey me agrada pero no creo que el sea a el indicado para ti- dijo mokuba

tu que puedes saber- dijo el castaño muy molesto, no le estaba gustando que mokuba cuestionara sus decisiones

yo se lo que es tener un corazón, déjame recordarte que tu jamás permitiste que nuestro padre me criara igual a ti, para que yo no fuera como tu, yo si se lo que es amar y eso significa aceptar a tu pareja como es, a tener gustos en común y a tolerar lo que no te gusta, a experimentar cosas nuevas y sonreír cada vez que lo veas, que lo único que te importe sea su seguridad aun sobre la tuya, amar es que nada sea mas importante que tu persona amada, hermano yo respeto tu decisión, solo quiero que estés seguro y seas feliz - dijo mokuba con angustia

yo estaré bien y ya retírate tengo trabajo- dijo seto lo mas calmado que pudo

mokuba se marcho muy triste, por la decisión tan arrebatada de su hermano

* * *

yami había dejado a yugi en casa del el abuelo y fue a la Kaiba corp. busco al castaño y este acababa de entrar a una reunión, decidió esperarlo, se sentó en el sofá y se quedo dormido, un par de horas después llego el castaño y lo vio dormir tranquilo decidió no molestarlo, no estaba de humor para que el tricolor estuviera de fastidioso, sentado en su escritorio el castaño veía dormir a yami tranquilamente, pero un rato después yami comenzó a removerse intranquilo

aléjate- salió de los labios del tricolor- aléjate- decía con angustia, una lagrima salió de sus ojos, el castaño dejo su silla y camino al sofá- aléjate, no te acerques- seguía la angustia en yami

yami despierta- dijo el castaño, pero el mencionado no reaccionaba, lo sacudió un poco- yami despierta ya

ALEJATE- grito yami al momento de despertar, el castaño no sabia que pensar

cálmate, tuviste una pesadilla- dijo seto

yami respiraba con dificultad- yo... no se... yo... - no podía hablar, se llevo la mano a su pecho justo donde estaban las heridas y seto lo noto

dime que paso, que fue lo que te ocurrió?- pregunto el ojiazul

yo no quiero estar aquí, quiero irme- dijo yami tratando de levantarse

bien te acompaño- el castaño lo veía realmente mal, como para dejarlo ir solo

lo acompaño a bajo y trato de subirlo a la limosina, pero no pudo ya que el insistió en usar su auto, yami entro al auto y seto subió al copiloto, arranco el auto y comenzó la marcha

**GRACIAS A: **

**TsukihimePrincess: seto no sabe manejar sus emociones y si le cayo como agua fría y mokuba bueno al fin es un digno kaiba **

**lichito: una palabra suspenso, terminaran juntos los que tengan que estar juntos y solos los solos**

**(1)= ay un capitulo (no recuerdo cual exactamente) donde yugi le arma una cita a yami con tea, y yami ase una especie de rabieta porque no es un duelo, bueno es parecido a lo que hace cuando se baja del auto**

**dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos **

**gracias a los que leen :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

subió a la autopista y manejaba a gran velocidad.

adonde vamos?- pregunto el castaño, después de un rato

quiero ir lejos- respondió yami, aun no tan tranquilo

tienes que ir a casa- dijo seto de manera neutral

no quiero ir a ese lugar, no es mi hogar - dijo molesto el tricolor, mientras mas aceleraba asta salir de la ciudad

si es tu casa, en ese lugar vives- dijo el ojos azules tratando de hacer recapacitar a su compañero y regresar a domino

yami se orillo y descendió del auto, el castaño lo siguió, el ojos rojos se sentía devastado, muchas emociones se le habían juntado, la boda de kaiba y los recuerdos de su pasado, porque cada vez que trataba de hacer algo tenia que salir mal?, por que la vida era tan injusta y justo cuando quería superar todo, el mundo se le venia abajo?, porque no podía quitarse esa sensación de soledad- pensaba y meditaba tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

me estas escuchando, hay que regresar, tienes que ir a tu hogar- dijo el castaño

no, en un hogar llegas y te sientes querido, porque alguien te espera o simplemente porque deseas llegar y yo detesto llegar y estar solo, mi familia no esta conmigo y cuando yugi se queda el fin de semana, tu tonto hermano y novio lo acaparan y no me dejan estar cerca de el, hoy no estoy e humor para fingir que no me importa, solo por lo que resta de este día no quiero ser yo, hoy quiero ser normal y que nadie me diga nada, solo hoy y mañana volveré a ser el mismo, pero hoy no, ya no lo soporto, por favor déjame por este día escaparme y olvidar todo, solo por esta vez - dijo yami al borde de las lagrimas y repentinamente cayo desmayado, pero seto lo sostuvo antes de que terminara en el suelo.

seto lo subió al auto y condujo en dirección a domino, pero a pocos minutos freno y miro a yami.

* * *

yami abrió los ojos y un fuerte olor a alcohol llego a su nariz

donde estoy?- pregunto confundido

buenas tardes, soy el doctor Lee, su esposo lo trajo hace unos minutos, dijo que tenia una hora de haber perdido la conciencia, no parece tener golpes o contusiones, pero su glucosa esta muy baja, dígame a que hora fue que dio su ultima comida?- pregunto el galeno

no e comido- fue su respuesta

muy mal joven, debe de nutrirse, una buena dieta y ejercicio brindan una excelente salud- dijo el doctor - bueno lo dejare descansar un poco y en un rato regreso- el doctor abandono el pequeño cuarto y fue a la sala de espera donde un ojiazul lo esperaba

dígame, yami esta esperando?- pregunto directamente kaiba

los resultados indican que no, pero si lo que usted y su pareja buscan es un bebe, debe vigilar que el coma como es debido y que este tranquilo, tiene un poco de anemia, pero unas vitaminas lo arreglaran, tenga calma son jóvenes su bebe llegara pronto y cuando menos lo espere - dijo el feliz medico y se retiro

seto, se sentó en una banca de madera y comenzó a pensar en las palabras de doctor

yami y yo, un bebe de ambos, eso no podía ser, el se había comprometido y tenia que cumplir su palabra, el seto kaiba nunca se retractaba de sus decisiones y como seria el bebe, tendría los ojos rojos o azules, seria un niño o una niña, seria castaño o tricolor o una mescla de los dos, tendría la sonrisa de yami, eso en definitivo seria hermoso, una niña, con su sonrisa y sus bellos ojos rojos, seria perfecta, una hermosa heredera digna del apellido kaiba, pero que estaba pensando, eso simplemente no era posible, el se casaría con Joey y yami no quería hijos sin que el padre estuviera a su lado- el castaño fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una enfermera se acerco y le dijo que yami podía irse y que solo tenia que pagar la consulta para retirarse, seto se dirigió a la caja a pagar y yami salió unos minutos después y se fueron del hospital

donde estamos?- pregunto yami al no reconocer ninguna calle ya que parecía que estaban en un pequeño pueblo y no en una ciudad

estamos en campana, es una ciudad vecina de domino un lugar pequeño y algo rustico- informo el castaño

y porque estamos aquí?- pregunto con sorpresa el pelirrojo

dijiste que por hoy no querías volver y este lugar me pareció que te gustaría- dijo seto con tranquilidad

no pensé que me arias caso, a veces ni yo tolero mi propio carácter cuando me descontrolo - dijo yami con tristeza

el doctor dijo que tenias que comer y hay un restauran decente junto al hotel que encontré- dijo seto cambiando de tema

un hotel, pasaremos aquí la noche?- pregunto yami sin creerlo

si, ya es tarde y estoy cansado para manejar de regreso, nos quedaremos hoy y mañana temprano nos marchamos - expreso el castaño y llegando al hotel subieron rápidamente a la habitación, que estaba en el tercer piso.

báñate y vístete para ir a comer o mas bien a cenar - dijo el castaño mientras le daba una bolsa con ropa nueva

ok- yami obedeció y entro al baño, un rato después salió con una camisa sencilla morada y un pantalón gris y con el pelo totalmente lacio

que le paso a tu cabello?- pregunto kaiba curioso

necesito gel- dijo el ojos rojos

creí que no necesitabas nada para que tu cabello se sostuviera- dijo el ojiazul

yugi no, pero yo si, me veo fatal así- dijo dramáticamente yami

te ves bien, creo que con un vertido y un toque de maquillaje serias una joven muy linda- dijo el castaño con una leve sonrisa

ya, no te burles, no es gracioso - se quejo yami y se acerco a la ventana - mira hay una feria y no esta lejos vamos - dijo con entusiasmo

primero debes comer y después vamos- dijo seto tranquilo

bien entonces vamos a cenar- dijo yami y los dos salieron del hotel y pidieron una mesa en el restaurante, ya colocados en su mesa se prepararon para ordenar

que vas a pedir?- pregunto el castaño

quiero, sopa de verduras y un filete con salsa de champiñón - dijo el tricolor

yo quiero una ensalada y pato asado- dijo kaiba, ambos pidieron su orden y la acompañaron con un vino tinto

yami comia tranquilo y emocionado hacia muchos años que no iba a una feria y lo mejor seto lo acompañaría

**GRACIAS A : **

**TsukihimePrincess: también me gusta yugi con yami, pero en esta historia no se puede, tal vez en otra, con Joey no tengo nada contra el pero mis favoritos son yami, yugi y seto**

**lichito: que bueno que te encante espero no defraudarte**

**por cierto les quiero pedir un favor a ustedes y a cualquiera que quiera participar, en un par de capítulos meteré a varios personajes nuevos ya tengo a 5 listos por así decirlo y necesito dos mas, mujeres una que sea una planeadora de eventos y otra que será sorpresa y problemas, el favor es nombres (y apariencia si es posible), no saben cuanto problema me cuesta decidir nombres y me gustaría que me ayudaran con sugerencias, se los agradecería mucho. **

**dudas, quejas o comentarios escríbanlos**

**Gracias por leer a todos :-)**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: tal vez tenga que reducir mis actualizaciones a 1 por semana, ya que en estas vacaciones de semana santa no pude escribir mucho, tuve trabajo y se me agotaron los capítulos de reserva, pero ya soy desempleada otra vez :) y tratare de ponerme a trabajar tan rápido como pueda **


	14. Chapter 14

caminaban, la feria estaba en una pequeña plaza a dos calles del hotel, las estrellas apenas salían y mostraban su brillo, el clima era perfecto para una noche de diversión, llegaron las luces multicolor, la música de carnaval, el aroma de la comida y el bullicio de la gente, la combinación perfecta para provocarle un terrible dolor de cabeza al castaño, el cual se arrepintió de estar en ese lugar y quiso marcharse en ese instante, pero luego vio el rostro del tricolor y supo que le esperaba una larga noche.

que quieres hacer primero?- pregunto seto

quiero subir a la rueda de la fortuna- respondió yami, arrastrando a seto de la mano par que se subiera con el

yami compro dos boletos o mas bien seto lo hizo ya que el pago y subieron al juego

la vista es hermosa- dijo yami contemplando la pequeña ciudad a sus pies

esta juego esta oxidado, es un peligro- se quejo el castaño

y las estrellas se ven con tanta claridad- expresaba yami muy feliz

esta cosa, se ara pedazos en cualquier momento- decía el ojiazul

no puedo creer, que este aquí- dijo yami y algo llego a su mente y se puso triste

seto por fin se dejo de quejar - que te pasa?- pregunto al verlo de pronto triste

sabes yo debería tener dos hijos, una niña y un bebe, ellos deberían estar aquí disfrutando de esto - dijo yami llevándose la mano a su pecho

tuviste hijos? - pregunto sorprendido kaiba

los iba adoptar, ellos no tenían familia y yo quise ayudarlos y no pude, los perdí- dijo yami apunto de soltar una lagrima

que fue o que paso?- pregunto el castaño, quería entender

yo estaba trabajando y fui a una zona de guerra, había gente que necesitaba ayuda y trate de socorrerlos, un líder rebelde había secuestrado a casi todos los niños de una pequeña aldea ya que no había hombres adultos y solo habían quedado las madres y algunos pequeños que lograron ocultarse, entre ellos una niña con un bebe en brazos, ella me rogo por ayuda para su hermano, me partió el corazón, decidí llevarme a la gente, a un lugar seguro, yo iba en un transporte terrestre, con la pequeña y al bebe lo mande por helicóptero a un hospital, el rebelde impacto mi vehículo y salí herido con un metal incrustado en el pecho, casi no podía moverme y el tipo se acerco a darme el tiro de gracia, no supe como la niña lo sujeto de la pierna y el la pateo y le dio un tiro matándola en el acto, yo trate de impedirlo pero no pude aun con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban logre derivarlo y mientras caía me dio un tiro, desperté en un hospital en Rusia, donde me entere que el bebe había muerto tembien, estaba demasiado enfermo y no resistió el tratamiento, me siento miserable yo quería darles una buena vida a mi lado y no pude, inclusive me culparon y me llamaron mata niños- dijo yami ya si poder contener las lagrimas, justo en ese momento el juego termino y ambos bajaron.

seto lo llevo a una banca a sentarse, para que desahogara su dolor por un momento

ya tranquilo, no debes sentirte mal, su destino estaba sellado y no podías cambiarlo, no fue tu culpa tu hiciste todo por ayudar y si la gente no valoro el esfuerzo, no merecen que tu sufras por ellos y esos niños por lo menos no murieron en el olvido ya que tu siempre los recordaras - dijo el castaño tratando de dar consuelo, aunque no sabia si lo hacia bien

no eres de hielo como dice la gente- dijo yami tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas

soy un mortal, como cualquiera- dijo seto

en serio- dijo yami queriendo sonreír

si, pero no se lo digas a nadie, me gusta sentirme superior- dijo el ojiazul para hacer sonreír por completo a yami, lo cual logro- quieres algodón de azúcar?- le pregunto para que se distrajera y ya no pensara cosas tristes

quiero uno azul y una galleta- dijo yami ya mas calmado

ya mas calmado, comenzó la diversión de nuevo, yami se subió a todos lo juegos inclusive a un carrusel y seto a pesar de su vergüenza subió con el, rieron y comieron de todo lo que la feria les invitaba, seto casi vomita mas de dos veces, demasiada azúcar o mucha grasa, el tricolor casi muere de risa, no podía creer que el castaño tuviera esas reacciones y seto no entendía porque soportaba eso y aun así era feliz

* * *

bostezaba estaba tan cansado, ya pasaba de la media noche y se había divertido mucho, a pesar de todos los recuerdos, era una lastima que otro día muy temprano se marcharían, llegaron al hotel y tomaron un baño rápido juntos, salieron besándose y acariciándose y se metieron a la cama, seto se puso sobre el y besaba intensamente sus labios y cuello, yami respondía con mas besos y carisias

creí que estabas muy cansado- dijo yami

lo estoy, pero aun así quiero amarte- respondió seto sin soltarlo, pero de repente se aparto un poco

que pasa?- pregunto confundido yami

voy a casarme con Joey, muy pronto- confeso el castaño

ya lo se - dijo yami poniéndose algo serio y alejándose del castaño, la magia se había roto

esto me gusta y yo... -decía kaiba

realmente estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir- interrumpió el tricolor dándole la espalda

quiero hablar contigo, es importante - dijo seto llamando su atención

no quiero hablar- contesto yami poniéndose tenso

romperé con Joey- dijo seto muy seguro - solo prométeme que te quedaras con migo y me darás una familia

no quiero ser un quita novios o destruye hogares- dijo yami con un poco de tristeza

mi relación con Joey esta terminada desde que empezó, yo me aferre a que el arreglaría mi vida y seria feliz, eso era mas cómodo para mi que tratar de arreglar mis problemas yo solo y solo se termino convirtiendo en una relación tormentosa y tediosa, nunca debí pedirle matrimonio- dijo el castaño rompiendo su coraza por primera vez

y por que se lo pediste? - pregunto yami curioso

me asuste, cuando hable contigo y dijiste que no tendrías hijos sin pareja y que no me dirías si te embarazaras, no supe que hacer me enfade y no se pensé que te castigaría de esa manera, fui un idiota lo reconozco - dijo el ojiazul con un poco de vergüenza

si eres un idiota, me lastimaste mucho -expreso molesto el tricolor y al mismo tiempo con un toque de felicidad

te compensare - ofreció seto

como?- pregunto yami curioso

primero te are el amor hasta el amanecer y después volveremos hasta el lunes a domino, nos quedaremos todo el fin de semana aquí, solo tu y yo- ofreció el castaño

y nuestros hermanos?- pregunto yami

no creo que a ellos les moleste, si esto es lo que no hace felices- dijo seto

suenas, muy romántico y optimista- dijo yami sin encontrar otras palabras

tantos sermones de mokuba, de que tenia que ser feliz y encontrara el amor, tenían que servirme en algún momento- se sonrió el castaño

ya cállate y mejor bésame- dijo yami terminando la charla y comenzando la acción

**GRACIAS A:**

**TsukihimePrincess: gracias por seguir apoyándome, mokuba y yugi tendrán su acercamiento **

**lichito: yo también me entusiasme, pero no será tan fácil, pasaran muchas cosas**

**por cierto tal vez haya unos capítulos de relleno (explicara y desarrollara los sentimientos de yami y seto), no se desesperen y aburran por favor**

**Gracias a todos los que leen :-)**

**dudas quejas y comentarios son recibidos **


	15. Chapter 15

era sábado y en campana amanecía, el castaño se despertó y vio a yami mandando un texto.

que haces?- pregunto el castaño, al momento que le daba un beso

necesito unas casas - dijo yami con tranquilidad

que hora es? - pregunto el castaño aun con sueño

8:10 a.m. -dijo el tricolor

por que estas despierto?, acaso no estas cansado- dijo el ojiazul bostezando

estoy acostumbrado a despertar antes de que salga e sol, sin importar a que hora me duerma- explico el ojos rojos

aun después de todo lo que hicimos anoche?- dijo seto provocando un leve sonrisa en su amante

si, aun después de todo, pero no significa que no este cansado y tu estas cansado?- pregunto yami

cansado y muy satisfecho- respondió el castaño, en eso tocaron a la puerta y yami se levanto rápidamente, abrió un poco la puerta y recibió un bolsa de papel y dos vasos de café

gracias, ten un buen día tu también - dijo sonriendo el tricolor

con quien hablas?- pregunto serio el castaño

con uno de mis guardaespaldas - respondió yami, dejando las cosas en una mesita alado de la cama

y siempre le sonríes, así a todos tus empleados- dijo un poco molesto el castaño

estas celoso?- pregunto yami sonriente y dándole una café a seto

responde- exigió kaiba

ellos, son como mi familia, siempre los trato así, bueno hay dos a los que no pero igual son amigos - dijo yami tomando su café y abriendo la bolsa

debo preocuparme?- pregunto el castaño

no, por ahora solo tu tienes mi exclusividad - dijo yami - me daré un baño- tomo la bolsa de papel y entro a baño, un rato después salió, listo y peinado como siempre

pensé que necesitabas gel- dijo el castaño

adivina que había en la bolsa- fue lo único que dijo yami

* * *

bajaron y desayunaron, pasearon por la pequeña ciudad, visitaron un pequeño museo de cera y un mercado de artesanías, yami compro muchos dulces para yugi y para mokuba, seto le prohibió darle dulces a su hermano ya que se volvía muy hiperactivo

comieron en un pequeño restaurant y fueron al parque a pasar un rato, frente al parque había una iglesia y de ella salían unos recién casados, yami los observaba con interés

eso te gustaría? -pregunto el castaño

que me gustaría?- pregunto yami sin entender

casarte en una iglesia?- especifico seto

no, si un dia me caso, no será en una iglesia común, seria en de el palacio de invierno de san Petersburgo en Rusia, hay se casaron mis padres y mis abuelos, es tradición- dijo yami sonriente

no pensé, que fueras tradicional- dijo seto abrazando a yami

no lo soy, pero es un hermoso lugar, aunque ya enamorado, cualquier lugar es bello - dijo yami recargándose en el pecho del castaño

mis padres se casaron en un simple registro y tomaron un brindis en la casa no hubo fiesta, ni nada, casi paso desapercibido- dijo seto, algo melancólico

y por que no hubo una fiesta, aunque fuese pequeña?- pregunto curioso yami

mi madre tenia 7 meses de embarazo y mi padre alegaba que no era de el, hicieron una prueba de paternidad y salió positiva, no le quedo de otra y me tubo que reconocer como suyo y se caso con mi madre- dijo el castaño recordando su ¨hermosa¨ niñez

y por que dudaba de tu madre?- pregunto yami, quería saber todo lo que pudiera del castaño

ella era una secretaria con la que tubo un simple romance y que salió con consecuencias, la corrió y ella lucho pare que me reconociera, no porque ella no pudiera conmigo sino que quería demostrarle a mi padre que no mentía y lo consiguió- dijo con un tono cansado el ojiazul

no pereces feliz - dijo yami viendo la expresión cansada de su compañero

mi padre no era buena persona, nunca me trato bien, siempre fui basura para el-dijo el castaño rebelando los sentimientos mas ocultos de su corazón

debió quererte, a su manera, tal vez no sabia expresarlo- dijo yami tratando de dale consuelo

si sabia expresarlo, cuando tenia 8 uno de sus socios trato de abusar de mi, yo le rompí una figura de cristal en la cabeza y salí huyendo ates de que pudiera lograr su cometido y me encere en mi cuarto, unos minutos después llego mi padre y me dijo, ni siquiera puedes complacer a mi socio, ahora tendré que pagarle mucho dinero por tu culpa, en ese momento supe que sin importar que yo hiciera, el jamás estaría feliz conmigo y decidí que le quitaría su empresa lo único que a el le importaba y cuando lo logre tenia 15 y el muy cobarde se suicido, delante de mi- dijo seto sacando por fin todo eso que tenia en su corazón y que se negaba a salir

quien fue?- pregunto yami escondiendo su cara en el pecho del castaño

quien fue, quien- dijo el castaño

quien se atrevió, a tratar de lastimarte- especifico yami muy molesto, el padre del castaño era afortunado de ya estar muerto, de lo contrario lo mataba el mismo

olvídalo, no importa- dijo el castaño tratando de calmarlo

como no me va a importar, trato de lastimarte y yo no dejo que los seres que amo sufran- dijo yami aun mas molesto, yami podía ser herido y lastimado, física y emocional mente, pero no permitía que sus seres queridos pasaran por ningún dolor mientras el lo pudiera evitar

y que aras matarlo, el es un político muy importante de reputación intachable, mejor olvídalo- dijo seto - quieres que te consiga agua para que te calmes

si, por favor- dijo yami, seto se levanto de la banca y camino a una tienda cercana, yami saco su teléfono y marco un numero muy especial

bakura, estas con marik?- pregunto yami

si jefe- fue la respuesta de bakura

pon el altavoz quiero que pongan atención los dos, hace años hubo un socio de kaiba corp. que a hora es un político muy importante, quiero que investiguen quien es y que indaguen en lo mas profundo y destapen todas las porquerías que a hecho, quiero que se pudra en la cárcel y quiero que se aseguren de que lo reos, le den un muy buena y muy larga fiesta de bienvenida- dijo yami muy molesto

no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargamos- dijo la voz de marik, que parecía muy contento con su trabajo

tengo que colgar- dijo yami y corto la llamada, el castaño ya venia de regreso

toma, ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto seto

si, podemos ir al hotel, estoy cansado- dicho esto ambos partieron de regreso, yami se recostó en la cama y seto entro al baño y cuando salió

yami, me recomendaron un restaurante francés, podemos ir a cenar mas tarde- dijo seto, sin embargo no recibió respuesta, yami estaba en el mundo de los sueños- bueno una siesta no estaría mal-se recostó alado del tricolor y se dispuso a dormir un rato también

**Bueno seto revelo un poco de su pasado y bakura y marik ya hicieron su primer aparición, faltan otros tres varones y dos chicas por aparecer, ya vimos que yami tiene su lado cruel, en fin pasemos a los agradecimientos**

**GRACIAS A:**

**TsukihimePrincess: que ara Joey, se tomará el rompimiento tranquilamente, dará guerra sin tregua o que pasara ?... ya veremos**

**Sieba972: que gran gusto que leas mis historias**

**LoLz: gracias por tu reviews, espero sigas mandando**

**lichito: gracias por tu apoyo, tratare de volver a publicar como antes**

**Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, estoy muy atrasada aparte de esta historia estoy con otras 3 mas, tengo que aprovechar todo lo que esta en mi cabeza, ténganme paciencia.**

**perdón por las faltas de ortografía.**

**dudas quejas y comentarios son recibidos**

**Gracias a todos los que leen :-) **


	16. Chapter 16

tengo hambre- se quejaba yami

si no te hubieras dormido, no se hubiera hecho tan tarde y hubiéramos encontrado un restaurante abierto - dijo el mal humorado castaño

yami había dormido 6 horas y era media noche

tu también te dormiste y yo fui quien te desperto- reprocho yami, si iba a ser juzgado, que fuera por alguien que no hubiera hecho lo mismo que el

no busquemos culpables- dijo cambiando de tono- mejor pensemos que vamos a comer

mira una farmacia, hay podemos comprar jugos y galletas o algo- dijo el tricolor

eso no es una comida adecuada, el medico dijo que debías alimentarte bien- lo regaño el castaño

el medico también dijo que éramos esposos y no lo somos, ni le hice caso, me pregunto porque pensó eso- dijo con curiosidad el ojos rojos

tal ves por que le dije que te hiciera una prueba de embarazo- pensó el castaño- no se por que lo pensó, pero un día lo serás- dijo seto, sorprendiendo a yami

ya lo veremos, aunque si serias un buen señor Novak- dijo yami, mientras entraba a la farmacia

no, tu serias el señor kaiba - refuto el ojiazul

creo que tendremos un problema con los apellidos, no puedo permitir que mi apellido se pierda o pase a segundo, yo soy el hermano mayor, el responsable - dijo yami, tratando de convencer a seto

yo también soy el mayor, pero tengo una solución, tu llevas el apellido kaiba-Novak y tu hermano Novak-kaiba- dijo muy satisfecho con su solución

y, como porque yugi seria Novak-kaiba?- pregunto yami con desconcierto

a mokuba le gusta tu hermano y si ellos se casan, aseguran tu apellido Novak y nosotros el kaiba- dijo seto, como si hablaran del clima

a yugi no le gusta tu hermano, no de esa manera, aunque seria mejor a su actual decisión de gusto- dijo yami con fastidio

y quien le gusta?- pregunto el castaño

Joey- dijo yami esperando la reacción de seto

que mal que Joey no se haya enamorado, eso me ahorraría mucho - dijo al fin seto, con cansancio

oye, nunca permitiría que mi hermano saliera con el - dijo yami molesto

que jugo quieres?- pregunto el castaño- y por que no lo dejarías, no que debe luchad o lo que quiere y que tu arias lo e fuera por el

manzana- respondió- para mi Joey seria una relación pasajera, no algo formal, para que yugi se haga de un autoestima mas fuerte lo motivo, pero a yugi no le convendría, el necesita alguien, que lo proteja, que lo valore y que sea muy responsable, que tenga una buena ambición y que pueda brindarle un futuro decente, aun sin mi ayuda y no un vago que no quiere ni estudiar y se conforma con empleos de mesero o mensajero, me entiendes?- dijo yami exponiendo el punto

si, te comprendo- dijo seto, terminaron sus compras y salieron rumbo al hotel.

* * *

otro día amanecía y en ciudad domino dos jóvenes se reunían, uno muy alterado y otro muy tranquilo

que pasa, porque tan alterado?- pregunto yugi

mi hermano, no aparece desde el viernes- dijo mokuba, muy preocupado

tranquilo, debe estar ocupado en algo- dijo yugi, tratando de calmarlo

es que, el nunca desaparece así como así, temo que lo secuestraron o peor que lo hayan matado, por que no llama - decía casi al borde del llanto, el pelinegro

yugi lo vio y sintió culpa- mokuba, yo se donde esta tu hermano- dijo por fin el tricolor

tu sabes, pero como?- pregunto el joven kaiba

tu hermano, esta con el mío, no se bien donde, pero esta bien - dijo yugi, sin querer dar detalles

pero, por que no llama?, que hacen juntos?, por que están juntos?, paso algo grabe con sus negocios o que?- preguntaba y preguntaba, mokuba

yugi, no podía con la inquisidora mirada de el moreno

tu hermano y el mío están juntos, por que ellos tienen una relación... oculta- dijo algo apenado yugi

tratas de decirme que tu hermano y el mío... bueno tu sabes... ellos duermen juntos- mokuba, estaba confundido y no podía hablar bien

pues si- confirmo yugi apenado

o por dios, eso si que no me lo esperaba, pero que guardadito se lo tenia seto- dijo por fin reaccionando y poniéndose feliz por su hermano

te alegra, eso- dio yugi, sorprendido

pues claro, si mi hermano es feliz, yo lo apoyo en lo que sea- dijo muy sonriente el menor de los kaiba

pero y Joey, creía que el te agradaba- yugi no sabia que pensar

me agrada, pero si mi hermano prefiere a otra persona, yo no puedo a obligarlo a que se quede con quien no ama - dijo sabiamente el moreno

* * *

de vuelta con los mayores

estuvieron despiertos toda la noche vieron tv, hablaron de muchas cosas, se conocieron mas profundamente, no en cuerpo sino en alma, ya había amanecido así que era hora de buscar comida real

quiero solo cereal- dijo yami, sin mucha gana

tienes que comer mas, que tal un omelet de jamón y espinaca - dijo el castaño, tratando de convencerlo

no, solo quiero cereal- insistía el tricolor

esta bien, pero lo acompañaras con frutas y yogurt, anoche no comiste bien- el ojiazul no se rendiría para hacerlo comer

pero no tengo hambre, solo quiero cereal- protestaba yami

que tienes?, te sientes enfermo?, quieres ir al medico?- preguntaba el castaño

yami se levanto molesto de la silla y salió de restaurante donde desayunarían, se sentía mal y el castaño solo preguntaba y lo hacia sentir peor, no tenia hambre y no quería comer, la cuestión era como el castaño estaba tan tranquilo

que te pasa, dime- dijo seto, saliendo tras el

quieres saber que me pasa, no soporto que estés así tan tranquilo, mientras que yo me muero del coraje- dijo yami, estallando

que coraje, que te hice, para que te pongas de esa manera- dijo kaiba, sin entender

tu pasado, te trataron de una forma tan inhumana y actúas como si no te importara-se quejo yami, con gran molestia

tal vez, porque no me importa, a mi lo único que me importa es el futuro, lo que puedo hacer y no lo que pude haber hecho, el tiempo pasa y no lo puedes cambiar, el futuro si- dijo el ojiazul

el pasado nos forja y no hace quien seremos en el futuro, no podemos no tomarlo encuentra, seria como no aceptar nuestros orígenes, si un soldado no tiene presente su pasado, comentara los mismos errores una y otra vez, sin ser capas de aprender nada y un soldado que no aprende, no puede proteger lo que ama-dijo yami muy molesto

yo, no soy un soldado- dijo seto

pero yo si lo soy- dijo yami - entiende, es mi naturaleza proteger y mantener a salvo a los que amo, te amo y daría mi vida por no perderte, aun que tu no te quedaras conmigo

dijiste que me amas- dijo el castaño, sin poner atención a cualquier otra palabra que yami haya mencionado - nunca me lo habías dicho

no debí, acaso fue muy pronto?- pregunto yami, pensado que había cometido un error

sonó tan perfecto- dijo el castaño y acorto la distancia y al mas dulce beso jamás dado nació

**Bueno tenia que incluir su interminable pelea de pasado/futuro, sino no serian yami y seto. Yami le dijo que lo amaba, que emoción.**

**Próximo cap. vuelven a domino una pregunta que prefieren conocer a VARIOS de los personajes nuevos o SABER por fin que ara Joey, solo hare una cosa de las dos. Pasemos a las gracias **

**GRACIAS A:**

**TsukihimePrincess: calma ya pronto te enteraras y mas que mercenarios, son un par de locos psicópatas, dispuestos a lo que sea**

**lichito: seto también tiene un pasado triste, por eso es tan duro, pero pronto cambiara y ya lo esta demostrando **

**LoLz: si soy un poco cruel, las dudas lo hace mas interesante **

**Dudas, quejas y comentarios son recibidos**

**disculpen ortografía **

**gracias a todos los que leen :-) **


	17. Chapter 17

seto, cuando vas a soltarme, esto ya es incomodo- dijo yami, con un poco de vergüenza, por que, bueno desde que dijo te amo, el castaño después del beso lo abrazo y ya llevaban casi 4 horas así y en publico, yami ya estaba cansado

no pienso soltarte jamás- dijo el castaño

pero estoy cansado y la gente no deja de vernos - dijo yami, con la esperanza de que con eso lo soltara

escúchame, e pasado toda mi vida reprimiendo mis sentimientos, déjame disfrutarlos ahora que por fin tengo motivos para ser feliz, ahora que por fin quiero ser realmente feliz- dijo el ojiazul

seto, tengo hambre- dijo yami

bien, busquemos donde comer- sugirió el castaño, llegaron a un pequeño restaurante y seto soltó a yami mientras jalaba una silla y se sentó y luego jalo al tricolor y lo sentó en sus piernas

no es cierto, no voy a comer así- dijo tan rojo de vergüenza, yami

me amas?- pregunto el ojiazul

si, te amo- dijo yami

bueno, entonces cumple mi capricho y por hoy déjame disfrutar, de la forma que yo quiera- dijo seto besando su cuello

bien, que conste que lo hago por amor, no puedo creerlo yo el jefe de la compañía militar mas grande del mundo, rendido ante un juguetero- dijo yami

y yo el hombre mas frio del mundo, demostrando que soy un simple mortal enamorado- dijo seto, muy feliz

ese domingo jugaron y pasearon, pasaron su ultima noche, otro día se irían a primera hora. durmieron tranquilos y a las 5:00 se levantaron y prepararon todo para marcharse, en cuanto la cuenta del hotel fue liquidada, ya no hubo motivos para quedarse y volvieron a domino, en cuanto llegaron el castaño se dirigió a su mansión y yami a su hogar

hermano, te vas y no me avisas, pensé lo peor- se quejo mokuba en cuanto vio al castaño

tranquilo mokuba, todo esta bien- dijo el castaño, muy relajado

puedo preguntar, que estabas haciendo?- mokuba sabia, pero lo quería escuchar de su hermano

solo te diré, que cancelare mi matrimonio con joey y me casare con yami- dijo seto, esperando alguna reacción negativa de parte de mokuba

bueno, solo quería escucharlo de tu boca, felicidades seto- dijo muy feliz el moreno

como lo supiste?, cuando te diste cuenta?- pregunto el castaño

seré honesto, no me di cuenta, pensé que frecuentabas a yami por que te convenía, incluso por amistad, fue yugi el que me dijo, después de verme desesperado por no saber nada de ti - dijo sonriente mokuba

me alegra que lo aceptes, tengo que irme a trabajar - se despidió y se fue a su oficina, tenia que preparase para la charla que tendría con joey, quería ser amable y tener tacto, pero como no era bueno con eso, solo trataría de estar lo mas calmado posible y hablar con tranquilidad, bueno esperaría a que saliera de la escuela después de todo era lunes y tenia que estudiar, además tenia mucho trabajo atrasado y debía ponerse al corriente.

horas pasaron y la tarde llego, el castaño le mando un texto a joey para verlo en la oficina, el rubio llego 30 minutos después, con una señorita de traje rosa, algo rarita de cabello corto verde y ojos café

seto, mokuba me dijo que saliste de emergencia, debiste llamarme, mira ella es Sora es una planeadora de eventos, me esta ayudando con la boda- dijo joey

es un gusto conocerlo señor kaiba, tenga por seguro que are todo lo posible para que se boda sea increíble y la mas sonada del año, claro que con glamur y elegancia, todo digno de alguien de su altura, para mi es un gran honor y un privilegio que me eligieran ...- la mujer hablaba hasta por los codos, inclusive le estaba por provocar un dolor de cabeza al castaño

señorita sora, discúlpeme pero me gustaría hablar con joey, asolas un momento- dijo seto ya cansado de escucharla

oh si, comprendo, igual tengo que ver lo de las flores, el banquete y confirmar el salón y la iglesia, bueno me retiro, nuevamente es un placer conocerlo- dijo sora y se retiro

sabes seto, había dos fechas disponibles, en la iglesia que quería, una en 10 semanas y otra en tres semanas y como dijiste que querías que fuera rápido, elegí la fecha dentro tres semanas para casarnos, espero que eso este bien - dijo el rubio, un poco nervioso

quiero cancelar la boda- ok, no tubo tacto y sonó muy cortante, se equivoco, lo supo al ver el rosto de horror de joey

nooo- dijo joey, alterándose en solo un segundo y perdiendo el control totalmente, se levanto y tiro algunas cosas que estaban sobre el escritorio

joey, cálmate- fue lo peor que pudo decir, joey pareció enloquecer mas con eso

como me haces esto, no puedes cancelar la boda, yo necesito casarme contigo, tu me lo pediste yo no te obligue, tienes que cumplir tu palabra- decía muy histérico, el rubio

el castaño se levanto, trato de acercarse a joey para calmarlo, pero repentinamente sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo, se miro y vio que sangraba, joey tenia en su mano un abre cartas ensangrentado

no te me acerques- dijo joey ya llorando de la desesperación

seto lo ignoro y trato de acercarse, entonces se detuvo de golpe, joey puso el abre cartas en su propio cuello

alégate, si no te casas con migo, voy a matarme - amenazo el rubio muy desesperadamente

joey hablemos, yo me exalte con la fecha es muy pronto, debemos hablarlo, una boda es de dos, no crees- dijo seto, trataba de calmarlo y que no hiciera una locura

entonces, si nos casaremos?- pregunto joey tratando de contener el llanto

solo tenemos que hablarlo, todo se solucionara, debes calmarte y hablemos, todo estará bien- dijo kaiba, con la mayor calma posible

joey, quito el abre cartas de su cuello pero no lo soltó, aun estaba muy intranquilo y eso lo hacia peligroso, para seto y el mismo joey

siéntate, para que estés mas cómodo, quieres un poco de agua?- pregunto el castaño, joey negó con la cabeza

y en un descuido del rubio, el ojiazul logro someterlo y quitarle el abre cartas, el ojos de miel no dejaba de gritar y llorar

NO, TIENES QUE CUMPIR, LOS VAN A MATAR, TENGO QUE PROTEJERLOS, TIENES QUE CUMPLIR, LOS MATARAN. LOS MATARAN- el rubio estaba tan fuera de si que termino desmallándose, el castaño confundido solo pudo llamar una ambulancia, para que atendieran a joey con urgencia

**bien, por fin paso, espero no defraudarlas con la reacción de joey, cada vez se descubren nuevas cosas, también un nuevo personaje, la planeadora de eventos Sora (gracias a TsukihimePrincess por tus sugerencias de nombres) y pasemos a las gracias**

**GRACIAS A:**

**TsukihimePrincess: bueno espero te guste, ya por fin se supo la reacción **

**lichito: si, espero les guste que ponga a seto un poquito meloso con yami (solo poquito)**

**LoLz: SI, son el uno para el otro **

**dudas, quejas y comentarios son recibidos **

**disculpen la ortografía**

**gracias a los que leen :-) **


	18. Chapter 18 investigando

seto estaba en el hospital, yami llego a verlo en cuanto se entero

pero que paso exactamente?- pregunto yami intrigado

seto le explico lo que paso en la oficina.

algo esta mal, joey no es muy maduro, es un poco imprudente en ocasiones, pero no parece lógico que tratara de hacerte o hacerse daño por eso- dijo yami preocupado

supuse que se pondría triste, que lloraría o que me aria un escandalo por impulsivo, se que algo esta mal, pero no que - dijo seto, tenia una expresión de culpa

el, dijo otra cosa?- yami, trataba de ayudar y comprender lo que paso

en la ambulancia, despertó y comenzó a gritar histéricamente, el paramédico lo tuvo que sedar y el medico dijo que despertaría hasta mañana, no dijo nada diferente, de que los iban a matar- dijo el castaño

debemos averiguar que pasa, tal vez sea grabe, es mejor investigar - propuso yami

y como, tienes sugerencias- dijo seto, de verdad quería ayuda, no sabia donde empezar

tengo que hacer algunas llamadas, cuando tenga algo te avisare, tengo que irme- dijo yami y trato de marcharse

espera, iré contigo, no tiene caso que me quede aquí, pondré guardias en la puerta de joey y nos iremos juntos- dijo seto, sentía mucho estrés

bien, te espero en recepción, mientras arreglas la protección de joey- yami camino y mientras lo hacia marco un numero- caos reúne la información que tengan de joey, los veré en casa- terminada esa llamada, hiso otra - bakura, vallan a casa ay reunión familiar- fue breve, ya solo tenia que esperar al castaño el cual llego a los pocos minutos

yami, llevo a seto con el, era hora de presentarle a la familia

sabes, debes de conocer a unas personas, son de confianza y ellos pueden ser de gran ayuda - dijo yami, tratando de explicar

hablas como si me fueras a presentar fantasmas- dijo el ojiazul

no lo son, pero casi- dijo yami sonriendo ligeramente, llegaron al edificio y el tricolor condujo al castaño a una habitación escondida entre pisos, al entrar 5 personas estaban dentro

el peliblanco es bakura el ladrón, el peli cenizo es marik el vigilante, shadi el de sombrero negro el guardián, el castaño de pelo largo mahad el mago, y el moreno igual, su gemelo majo el caos, bueno chicos como ya saben el es seto kaiba- hiso las presentaciones- bueno traen el expediente de joey?- pregunto yami a caos

si - respondió el moreno, extendió varias carpetas, expediente escolar, medico, laboral y personal, cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con joey hay estaba escrito, seto se sorprendió, había cosas que ni el sabia

bueno y que es lo que hay con el- pidió una explicación yami

mago se levanto y camino a una pizarra, donde empezó a poner unas fotografías y a dar una explicación

joey wheeler, 17, estudiante promedio, padres, su madre murió en el parto, su padre se caso de nuevo y tubo otra hija, se divorcio y su madrastra se llevo a su hermana, su padre se volvió alcohólico y no a trabajado en nada en los últimos 3 años, joey lo mantiene, pero me imagino que busca algo mas especifico, la pregunta es que?- dijo mahad

joey, dice algo de que los mataran, la cuestión es a quien, que o porque- dijo yami

no, es mucha información- dijo shadi, seriamente

hemos trabajado con menos- dijo caos, burlonamente

bakura, miraba fijamente una de las fotos, se levanto de su asiento y la tomo mientras la miraba mas fijamente, era el padre de joey

que pasa?- pregunto el tricolor

este tipo, yo lo e visto pero no se donde- explico, luego le mostro la foto a su compañero marik

yo también, me parece que lo vi en el dragón rojo, la sacaron a patadas y callo a nuestros pies, alguien dijo algo de una deuda de juego, pero no puse mucha atención - dijo marik haciendo memoria

el dragón rojo, es un lugar para la yakuza, es costoso, casi un lujo, no creo que tuviera dinero como para siquiera le permitieran entrar- dijo mahad, serio

no, pero tiene un hijo que esta con uno de los tipos mas ricos de Japón- dijo caos, asiendo obvio lo evidente

extorción- dijo yami

posiblemente, debemos averiguar mas, pero hay un problema- dijo mahad

cual?- por primera vez hablo kaiba

no, podemos hacer nada contra la yakuza o violaremos el tratado - dijo yami, al castaño

haces tratos con la mafia?- pregunto seto, sorprendido

no son tratos exactamente, es mas un acuerdo, ellos no molestan a mi familia y yo no les pongo precio a sus cabezas- explico yami, no quería malentendidos o disgustos

si, aunque un bono de navidad adelantado, no cae nada mal- dijo bakura, si yami le ponía precio a los yakuza, se haría una gran y sanguinaria fiesta

el tratado, se elaboro, para que nadie saliera herido- le dijo shadi, a bakura

no me culpes, tengo familia, solo quiero que tengan cosas bonitas y los estudios asegurados, 3 niños y otro en camino es costosos, - se quejo el peliblanco

deja en paz a ryou- dijo majo interviniendo, se notaba la burla en su voz

lo dice el que sale con una niña de 15- le echo en cara bakura

yo, no me quejo- dijo el moreno, sin duda una pelea se avecinaba

ya basta, se salen del tema y majo deja a mana en paz, esta muy chica- los regaño yami y se detuvieron, a la fuerza

bueno entonces que aremos ?- pregunto mahad, volviendo al tema y motivo de la reunión

antes de decidir, hay que saber si la yakuza esta involucrada y si es así, hay que averiguar que paso y ver si se puede solucionar de alguna manera, quiero que averigüen lo que puedan, hay que hablar con joey cuando este mas lucido, busquen a su madrastra y a su hermana, el dijo que los matarían a todos, plural es posible que ellas estén en peligro junto con el padre, no hay que dejar nada a la suerte- después de dar instrucciones, su gente se fue y se quedo solo con seto el cual no sabia, que hacer o que pensar, todo le parecía incomprensible, el era serio y causaba miedo con su carácter, pero nunca llegaba a extremos, jamás había lastimado a nadie y a hora hablaban de mafia, extorción, pactos y precios de cabezas, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

estas bien?- pregunto yami preocupado

si, solo estoy cansado- seto se miraba estresado y no era para menos con todo lo sucedido

se que es difícil, no quiero que te preocupes, yo estaré contigo- dijo yami dándole apoyo

este es tu mundo, es muy intenso- dijo seto, aun asimilando todo

te asusta?- pregunto yami preocupado y con un poco de temor que supo disimular

solo si te pierdo- respondió el ojiazul

no te preocupes, fui criado para luchar en este mundo, todo estará bien- yami reconfortaba al castaño- deberías de dormir aquí- invito el tricolor

pero mokuba, no quiero que este solo- seto , estaba cansado y preocupado, si era verdad y la mafia estaba involucrada su hermano seria un blanco fácil para dañarlo

no te preocupes, are que lo traigan y también a mi abuelo y a yugi, todos estarán mas seguros aquí, hasta saber que pasa y saber que hacer- yami planeaba poner a todos a salvo, hasta que todo estuviera claro, llevo a seto a la habitación y después de un baño se recostó a descansar mientras llegaba su hermano, pero no supo nada se quedo dormido

**Comentarios:**

**personajes nuevos, bakura, marik, aunque ya los había mencionado, shadi el guardián de la llave, mahad el mago oscuro, majo el gemelo es el mago del caos, y la mención de ryou como pareja de bakura, mana de majo, ya que mahad es de Isis, use personajes ya existentes, yugioh tiene muy buenos personajes masculinos, pero le falta mas variedad femenina, a mi criterio, no se que opinen ustedes, solo falta un personaje femenino nuevo todavía pueden mandar sugerencias de nombres hay tiempo, pasemos a las gracias **

**GRACIAS A: **

**TsukihimePrincess: yami solo jugaba un poco irónicamente y se quejaba mas por juego (llevaba 26 horas sin dormir y después de publicar vi que no puse esa especificación)**

**LoLz: joey, tengo el presentimiento que el ya no debería preocuparte tanto, otras cosas pueden pasar **

**lichito: seto tiene su corazoncito, no creo que sea tan meloso como lo escribí( digamos que eso fue como una explosión por sacar todos los sentimientos reprimidos) , pero si considero que en privado puede ser romántico y pasional **

**disculpen la ortografía, últimamente no duermo bien y a veces ya no miro bien la pantalla del cansancio, inclusive no pongo cosas descriptivas que generalmente pongo al final como complemento **

**dudas, quejas o sugerencias son bien recibidos**

**gracias a quien lee :-) **


	19. Chapter 19

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y en una habitación que reconoció como la de yami, justo en ese momento el tricolor llegaba con una taza de café, el castaño lo agradeció mentalmente ya que necesitaba estar mas despierto que nunca

como te sientes?- pregunto yami preocupado

me duele la cabeza- dijo el castaño, mientras daba un sorbo a su café y se frotaba la cien con la mano libre, sentado aun en la cama

toma- dijo yami mientras le daba un frasco de pastillas que saco del bolso de su pantalón- tomate dos y te sentirás mejor

donde esta mokuba?- pregunto seto, estaba preocupado por su hermano

esta dormido en una habitación de abajo, a un es muy temprano- dijo el tricolor tranquilo

el, ya sabe lo que pasa- pregunto seto, no quería que su hermano se asustara

acaso nosotros sabemos bien que pasa?- le respondió el ojos rojos

entonces, como lo trajiste, mokuba es muy preguntón, no creo que lo trajeras fácil - el castaño quería saber bajo que escusa lo había traído

le dije que tu y yo viviríamos juntos un tiempo, para saber como seria nuestra relación y saber que tanto futuro tendríamos juntos como pareja, que nos amamos mucho y que pensamos que todos juntos podríamos hacer una hermosa familia- relato yami con ternura

de verdad le dijiste eso- dijo el castaño conmovido por el discurso

bromeas, solo le dije que se quedaría aquí y salió corriendo a empacar sus cosas y las tuyas, gritando que viviría con yugi, el resto no le importo - dijo con gracia yami

ay mokuba, ese hermanito mío- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- pero un así quera saber que pasa cuando se calme- dijo reponiendo su semblante serio

debes prepárate para ir a ver a joey y saber que nos dice, espero que sea honesto- el tricolor lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, no podía evitar sentir un poco de culpa

el castaño se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a preparase, una hora mas tarde los dos ya estaba en el hospital, en la habitación 287 y el rubio aun dormía, el medico les había informado que despertaría en cualquier momento y así fue uno 15 minutos después uno ojos miel miraban confundidos a su alrededor

donde estoy ?- pregunto confundido el rubio

ayer tuviste una crisis nerviosa, cuando cancele la boda- soltó el castaño como si nada, aunque estaba preocupado, su naturaleza le impedía mostrarlo en publico

joey comenzó a llorar de inmediato- no me puede hacer esto, tienes que casarte conmigo- dijo con desesperación

no, yo no te amo, te aria infeliz no solo a ti sino a mi también-la respuesta del castaño era dura, pero era la verdad

tu no entiendes- dijo el rubio

ayúdame a entender entonces que pasa, dímelo- le expreso el castaño

ellos los mataran- volvió a insistir joey, pero no quería decir nada mas y yami entro en acción, se acerco y lo tomo del hombro y lo empezó a calmar

tranquilo joey, yo te ayudare si me dices que pasa- le dijo yami con calma

si hablo, los lastimaran - dijo joey tratando de tranquilizarse

joey escucha, solo puedo ayudar si dices lo que pasa, dime tiene que ver tu padre con el problema?- pregunto el tricolor

si- apenas se escucho la respuesta

deudas de juego?- volvió a peguntar

si- volvió a contestar joey

con la mafia japonesa?- yami pregunto con cautela

el no es malo- trato de defenderlo era su padre después de todo

nadie dice lo contrario, sabes como fue que pasaron las cosas?- era la pregunta clave que yami y el castaño necesitaban saber

mi padre se deprimió cuando mi madre y mi hermana se fueron, empezó a tomar y pedio su trabajo, consiguió otros, pero también los perdió, luego yo trabaje y el cada vez trabajaba menos hasta que dejo de hacerlo y hace unos 5 meses le dieron un trabajo cuidando una bodega de licores, no le pagaban mucho pero lo dejaban tomar gratis, el empezó a jugar y apostar con otros tipos, ganaba dinero y lo dejaron entrar a un club importante, al principio ganaba, pero luego empezó a perder, la deuda se hizo muy grande muy rápido, me entere otro día de que me pediste matrimonio, me dijeron que si no pagaba lo matarían y no solo a el, a mi hermana y madre también, me mostraron fotos de ellas en su casa, en la escuela y su trabajo, las vigilan, golpearon mucho a mi padre y casi lo matan frente a mi, yo les dije que les pagaría pero que necesitaba tiempo, me lo negaron. les dije que era tu novio y que pronto nos casaríamos y que les pagaría lo que me pidieran, ellos aceptaron pero se quedaron con mi padre como garantía y amenazaron con matarlos a todos - las lagrimas de dolor y tristeza del rubio brotaban sin descanso

tranquilo joey- trato de consolar el tricolor

nos casaremos?- pregunto el rubio, al castaño

no- fue firme el castaño- pero te ayudare, tu y tu familia estarán bien- el aria todo lo posible por ayudarlo

tengo que salir un momento- dijo yami y salió de la habitación, tenia que hacer una llamada ya era hora, ya sabia cual era la situación y ya sabia que hacer, cuando termino su llamada el castaño salió de la habitación y ambos se marcharon

creo que lo mejor es mudar a joey y su familia, lo malo es que el padre lo tienen secuestrado, habrá que pagar la deuda es la forma mas pacifica - dijo seto, quería la solución mas pacifica

no será tan fácil, todo fue planeado, quieren mas de lo que piden, solo piénsalo, casualmente le dan trabajo al padre de joey donde le dan alcohol gratis y luego lo hacen apostar, empieza ganando y termina perdiendo mas de lo que puede pagar, pero que casualidad el hijo tiene por novio a seto kaiba un ceo de los mas importantes y ricos de Japón, creo que su intensión será exprimir lo mas que se pueda a joey y cuando el ya no pueda dar mas, lo mas seguro es que lo atrapen y te extorsionen a ti directamente, después de todo seria tu amado esposo y después cuando ya no se un negocio lo mataran y lo intentaran contigo también- yami era consiente de lo mal que era la situación

de verdad crees eso?- para el castaño, sonaba muy descabellado

yo lo aria, máxima ganancia, mínimo esfuerzo, matas los testigos y lo que sigue sin problema- yami sabia mas de lo que aparentaba en estos asuntos

lo as hecho?- pregunto con sorpresa el ojiazul

no, pero se que así funciona, la mafia rusa no es muy diferente a otras mafias, la diferencia es que en Rusia tengo amigos y aquí enemigos - yami en definitiva tenia muchos secretos

por que tienes amistades con la mafia rusa?- seto estaba muy intrigado

una hija del jefe fue mi primer novia, terminamos y quedamos como amigos- dijo como si nada el tricolor

y no te cortaron la cabeza por acabar la relación- el castaño tenia dudas al respecto

ella me termino a mi por otro, así que se podría decir que yo fui el ofendido- su explicación fue simple

y por que alguien te dejaría? yo no lo aria- esa era una intriga muy grande para seto

fue lindo mientras duro, pero tenia 12 años fue un romance escolar y no hubiera terminado bien de todos modos ella era 3 años mayor- yami de verdad sorprendía

deberías contarme tu vida romántica- expreso el castaño

claro lo considerare si me invitas el almuerzo y tu me cuentas la tuya- para yami era un trato justo solo faltaba que el castaño aceptara

**Bien quien quiere saber el pasado romántico de estos dos o pasamos al plan de yami directamente, será complicado aun estoy puliendo detalles, por cierto hoy rompí un GRAN RECOR personal se me borro el capitulo casi terminado 3 veces y llore y trajeron un borrego muerto (asco) y comí pizza calentada en microondas y tome una siesta y fui feliz y por fin lo termine, bravo para mi, ye estoy desvariando, pasemos a las gracias**

**GRACIAS A :**

**TsukihimePrincess: y solo es una parte pequeña de la familia, no se si tenga tiempo de poner mas personajes nuevos tal vez lo haga o tal vez no **

**LoLz: suspenso chan chan chaaaaan aun falta mas **

**Lichito: y faltan mas sorpresas por ver y saber y leer**

**si quieres recibir gracias especiales, ya saben, dudas, quejas o comentarios son bienvenidas **

**perdón la ortografía **

**gracias a todos los que leen :-) **


	20. Chapter 20

Y bien que vas a contarme?- pregunto seto, mientras almorzaban

contarte, que?- pregunto yami, no entendía o mas bien no quería entender

tu pasado amoroso- le recordó el castaño- ya te invite el almuerzo

no me as dicho el tuyo, era parte del trato- yami no quería hablar del tema

jamás me gustaron las mujeres, salí con varios chicos cuando estudie, solo sexo casual, nunca tuve una relación seria, se puede decir que joey asido la relación mas seria y estable, la razón me costo mas de 6 meses convencerlo de que durmiera conmigo, ni siquiera era virgen, supongo que en ese tiempo me acostumbre a el y se me hiso cómodo ya no cambiar- el ojiazul era directo, no tenia nada que ocultar o de que avergonzarse

yo salí con muchas chicas y con algunos chicos, me gustan mas los chicos ya casi no salgo con mujeres, básicamente eso es todo- yami fue muy cortante

que extraño- dijo el castaño- hablas de mafia y guerra como un experto, pero nunca me dices nada de tu pasado

sabes mucho de mi- le dijo el tricolor

si, se como te gusta el café, la talla de tu ropa, los colores que te gustan, tu plato favorito, lo mas personal que me as dicho es sobre tu hermano y tus padres, y ese accidente con los niños en la guerra, pero no de ti personalmente, a quien has amado, te han lastimado, que es lo que no quieres decirme?, que te da miedo?- el castaño le había contado cosas muy privadas, el rechazo de su padre y lo horrible de su infancia y lo infeliz que era con joey, por que yami no se a sinceraba con el

el amor asido un asco con migo, cuando alguien me importa lo aparta de mi y cada vez que pasa, duele mas que la vez anterior- yami, no quería abrirse pero el castaño merecía una explicación

cuéntame- pidió seto, el no era curioso, de hecho eso no le importaba, pero yami le importaba mucho y quería saber cada detalle de el

siempre salía con chicas bellas y me divertía mucho, pero siempre faltaba algo, supuse que era por que no me enamoraba realmente de ninguna, solo era físico, salí con una en especial, cuando tenia 17 me encariñe mucho con ella se llamaba Dasha, era hermosa, graciosa y muy complaciente en todo, se podía decir que era perfecta, un día en una fiesta ella me presento a su primo Alek, era simpático y lindo, tenia un tatuaje de una hamburguesa comiendo un pepinillo en su nuca, el me coqueteo con descaro y ella lo tomo como chiste, yo tome bastante y me sentí un poco mareado, me fui a recostar un rato y me dormí un momento cuando desperté el estaba con migo y me beso, me confundió pero el continuo, estuve con el, fue la primera vez que lo hacia con un chico y culpe al alcohol, me sentía raro y luego lo repetí sobrio y me gusto, realmente lo había disfrutado mucho, salí con el en secreto y con ella también, una parte de mi no quería aceptar que me gustaba estar con un chico, llego un momento en el que el me hizo decidir y lo elegí a el, rompiendo cualquier prejuicio, murió 10 días después en un choque de auto- yami contenía sus emociones

lo siento- dijo el castaño sinceramente

me dolió, pero no tanto, es decir lo quería mucho pero era muy joven y tenia que continuar, salí con mas chicas y me olvide de los chicos un tiempo, luego hace 2 años lo conocí a el, Paulo italiano, aspirante a pintor y fotógrafo, un artista, lo conocí en una exposición, el era mesero y lo moleste todo la noche para que estuviera cerca mío, salimos unos meses, lo quise mucho, le di regalos, cumplí sus caprichos, lo apoye en su carera, aria una gran exposición en una de las galerías mas prestigiosas de Italia financiada por mi, pero antes de eso lo secuestraron para pedirme un rescate millonario, lo recupere unas horas después totalmente ileso, el estaba muy asustado y me dejo, dijo que no le importaba lo que le diera yo no valía poner en riesgo su vida, que prefería ser pobre y desconocido, a que un día lo encontraran muerto en un basurero, eso me dolió mas, que no confiara en que yo lo mantendría a salvo y todo termino, luego te e conocido a ti y te amo y temo que te pase algo o que te asustes y te quieras marchar- yami tenia que ser lo mas honesto posible, una vez terminada esa charla ya no la volvería a tener jamás

no me iré, no tengo miedo, estoy sorprendido, no pareces alguien fuerte, solo mírate, eres delgado, no muy alto y muy hermoso, sin embargo lo eres, quizá mas que yo, soy yo el que debería de preocuparme de aburrirte y que me dejes- seto, sabia que si no cambiaba realmente y volvía a sus viejos hábitos de no poner nada de su parte en la relación perdería a yami

cambiemos de tema- dijo yami cuando recibió un mensaje de texto- la madre y hermana de joey ya están a salvo- informo

como lo hiciste?, la mafia sabrá que fuiste tu?, tendrás problemas? - pregunto el castaño, no quería que nada afectara a yami

no, la madre de joey trabaja en un banco, la arrestaron por cometer un fraude y la policía mando a su hermanita a un lugar seguro, mientras se hacen las averiguaciones previas - informo el tricolor

la madre de joey, es una delincuente- la sorpresa de seto era grande

claro que no, el banco la acuso por que yo lo pedí como un favor especial - dijo el tricolor tranquilamente y luego vio la cara del castaño, supo que debía dar una explicación- tengo una cuenta muy importante en ese banco y prometí incrementarla al doble, por ese favor y lo hicieron sin hacer preguntas, ella estará bien ya tengo todo arreglado para su seguridad, solo será un pequeño susto a lo máximo, lo que se lleve, la compensare, el banco le dará un viaje todo pagado a donde ella elija, por dos semanas como disculpa, obviamente pagado por mi, ya solo falta rescatar al padre, me falta poco para saber donde exactamente lo tienen

cuando creo que ya no puedes sorprenderme, lo ases y eso me sorprende aun mas - a seto no se le hubiera ocurrido proteger a una persona enviándola a prisión, para no levantar sospechas - y después que pasara?- pregunto

rescatar al señor wheeler, una vez hecho eso joey y su familia será trasladada fuera de Japón, por cierto mientras eso pasa, tus planes de boda continuaran, felicidades por tu boda seto kaiba ya arregle todo será en una semana - dijo un sonriente yami

**bueno no es tan interesante, me faltan muchos detalles para el rescate y necesito mas tiempo, aun así espero les haya gustado, por cierto otro récor personal que rompí el capitulo pasado, es que esta es oficialmente la historia mas larga que e escrito (ya que inframundo azul solo tiene 18, que era la mas larga), por cierto feliz día de las madres (atrasadas) a las que tengan hijos(incluyo mascotas, cuidar una es como cuidar un niño) y la que no tenga saludos a sus mamis (valórenlas), pasemos a las gracias **

**GRACIAS A: **

**TsukihimePrincess: sorpresas y mas sorpresas, que tendrá planeado yami y mas que incluya una boda **

**LoLz: anzu-tea, no me agrada nada, desde hace tiempo, pensé en hacer un fic corto de ella, uno no muy agradable para tortúrala y jugarle bromas, que opinas, que opinaran los demás, e sabido de mas de una que no les agrada, con algunas peticiones tal vez me anime **

**Perdón la ortografía**

**dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

**gracias a los que leen :-) **


	21. Chapter 21

solo una cosa para ver si entendí, me caso contigo, o con joey?- pregunto confundido el ojiazul

tu boda será con joey- le respondió el tricolor

como que me caso en una semana, con joey?- pregunto el castaño sin salir de su sorpresa- estas terminando conmigo?- estaba muy confundido

claro que no estoy terminado contigo, mas tarde dan de alta a joey, cuando este aquí les explicare a los dos, que es lo que planeo- yami no quería explicar dos veces su plan

dos horas mas tarde, el rubio llegaba a la casa del tricolor

debo ir a mi casa- dijo joey

no, te quedaras aquí, estarás seguro - dijo yami, solo estaban los tres, yami, seto y joey

pero, ellos lo sabrán y ...- el rubio no pudo continuar

pero no sospecharan, esta es la cuestión, escuchen con atención esta es la historia, la mansión kaiba esta cerrada ya que en el sótano encontraron una bacteria toxica, producida por una filtración de gas de amonio, que se mesclo con humedad y otras sustancias de uso caseras que se estaba esparciendo, dos personas del servicio fueron a dar al hospital incluido su amado prometido, el cual a sido de alta el día de hoy y kaiba planeaba quedarse en un hotel, pero su nuevo socio le ofreció alojamiento temporal mientras limpian la mansión, seto acepto solo para convencer a su socio de invertir mas en su compañía, tu joey viniste a vivir aquí, por que evidentemente te quedas con kaiba, entienden?- pregunto el tricolor

pero yo estuve en el hospital por una crisis - dijo el rubio

una crisis producida por la toxina, pero por fortuna ya estas bien - yami les daría tantos detalles, como ellos tuvieran dudas, para que tuvieran la coartada perfecta y no levantaran sospechas

pero no entiendo, esto es necesario?- dijo el rubio

joey, te dije que te ayudare y lo are, el problema es que no puedo intervenir directamente sin comenzar una guerra con la mafia, tengo personas investigando donde esta tu papa, pero no pueden investigar a fondo sin levantar sospechas y ponerlo en peligro, por eso es preciso, que sigan mi plan y mi historia, te prometo que todo saldrá bien- yami necesitaba de la ayuda de joey

que tengo que hacer?- pregunto el ojos de miel, estaba dispuesto a cooperar con lo que fuera

tu y seto se casaran en una semana- dijo el tricolor

pero el no me quiere y yo no puedo obligarlo- dijo triste joey

no será real, me imagino que sabes como contactar a las personas que tienen a tu papa? - pregunto yami serio

si se donde se reúnen, pero mi papa no esta en ese lugar- informo el rubio

claro, eso es obvio, pero lo tendrán cerca donde puedan vigilarlo, por eso es importante fingir que e realizara la boda, si mi gente no puede encontrar a tu padre, entonces una noche antes de la boda tu iras con esos sujetos y les darás una parte de la deuda y les pedirás que te dejen ver a tu padre- el ojos rojos sabia el riesgo para el rubio- cuando ellos te lo muestren entonces sabremos donde esta y podremos rescatarlo sin que se den cuenta

pero de donde secare el dinero, yo les dije que no le pido nada a kaiba y que por eso debían esperar hasta después de la boda - a joey no le interesaba el dinero, jamás se había aprovechado del castaño

es simple, les dirás que es parte del dinero de la boda y que lo tomaste porque necesitabas saber que tu padre esta bien, si ellos no sospechan nada te permitirán verlo, lo cual implica que lo saquen de donde lo tiene y entonces mi personal, sabrá donde esta sin tener que investigara y levantar sospechas de que lo buscan, me comprendes- el tricolor sabia que podía ser complicado

yo hare lo que sea, pero por que me ayudas tanto?- por lo el rubio entendía, yami se podía meter en problemas muy serios por ayudarlo

seré honesto, seto y tu ya no se casaran, por que el y yo tenemos algo, me encantaría decir que somos novios, pero ahora que lo pienso, el no me a dicho nada a mi, ni yo a el, se puede considerar que somos amantes y por mi parte quiero pasar mi vida con el- el tricolor sabia que quería estar cerca de kaiba

yo también quiero pasar mi vida contigo - dijo seto tan seguro y firme, que nadie podía pensar que mentía o que solo lo decía por decir

espero, realmente que sean felices - joey, entendía que hace mucho el castaño lo había dejado de amar, o mas bien jamás lo había amado realmente, pero una parte del rubio había tenido la esperanza de hacerlo feliz, sin embargo aceptaba su derrota, con dolor pero lo hacia, a hora lo importante era salvar a su familia

yami ya no continuo con la explicación, pues debía saber donde estaba el señor wheeler, para poder decidir que hacer y que todo saliera bien, así que mando a joey a descansar y el tricolor se fue a su propia habitación, seto lo siguió, yami se recostó y seto a su lado

estuve pensando y tienes razón?- dijo el castaño

yo siempre tengo razón, pero en que tengo razón?- yami era esta vez el confundido

en que, no te e propuesto nada formal- dijo el ojiazul, mientras besaba el cuello del tricolor y este gemía ligeramente

solo bésame y olvídate de todo - yami, quería escuchar las dulces palabras del compromiso, pero no consideraba que fuera el momento adecuado

el castaño abrió la camisa de yami y beso su piel expuesta, regreso a los labios de su amado y lo beso con pasión, se detuvo un minuto- quiero que seas mi esposo, cuando termine esto, quiero que nos casemos, aquí o en Rusia o donde sea que quieras y quiero hijos por lo menos 3 o 4, niños o niñas no me importa solo que sean tuyos y míos, me gustaría una familia grande

jajajaja, crees que soy incubadora- dijo sonriente yami, quería jugar un poco

me darías muchos hijos?- pregunto el castaño, viéndolo a los ojos

todos los que quieras- fue la respuesta del tricolor, mientras que besaba a seto con todo su amor

bien entonces, comencemos a practicar, los bebes no se hacen solos- dijo feliz y muy animado el castaño

**alguien imajina a kaiba con muchos hijos, joey por fin se rindió (será verdad) y sabe la verdad de seto y yami, aun hay cosas por saber del plan de yami, pero será muy emocionante, pasemos a las gracias**

**GRACIAS A:**

**TsukihimePrincess: la caja de pandora me da una idea, pero ya será después, yami tiene ingenio y mucho (eso espero)**

**lichito: aquí ay un poco de seto y yami, que gusto que te guste inframundo azul (también es de mis favoritas, aunque sea mía, fue mi primer publicación)**

**lichito: doble mensaje ya que no me llego a tiempo en el capitulo anterior(disculpa por eso, pero no soy yo) **

**LoLz: bienvenida al club 'no me agrada tea' (aunque no existe, lastima) y no la boda es entre seto y joey, pero falsa y me alegra que te guste inframundo azul**

**dudas, quejas o comentarios son bienvenidos **

**disculpen la ortografía**

**gracias a los que leen :-)**


	22. Chapter 22 giro inesperado

los días transcurrían con lentitud, el fin de semana estaba cada vez mas cerca y el rubio se carcomía de los nervios, seto trabajaba desde la casa del tricolor y todo su tiempo libre se lo dedicaba a yami, ya que mokuba no se le despegaba a yugi y yami aunque hacia su trabajo también pasaba largas horas pensando todas y cada una de las situaciones que pudieran presentarse, sabia que no podría tener el control de la situación al 100% pero debía cubrir tantas situaciones de riesgo como fuera posible, aun sin saber que podía esperarle tenia que suponer que podía pasar hasta lo mas inimaginable

Jueves por la noche.

una reunión se llevaba a cabo, el personal de yami, seto y el rubio estaban juntos

que han averiguado ?- pregunto yami, no se sentía tranquilo por alguna extraña razón

no mucho, nada relevante o que no sepamos ya, es difícil preguntar sin levantar sospechas- se quejo marik

pero hay algo, aunque tal vez no sea importante o tal vez si en esta situación, pero en definitivo sin nos afectara a nosotros- informo bakura

que cosa es lo que pasa?- para yami, cualquier detalle podía ser relevante, cualquier cosa podía cambiar la situación

es Fudo Kano- dijo bakura

quien es ese sujeto? -pregunto el castaño

Fudo Kano, es el jefe de la yakuza, con quien tenemos el tratado de paz - le dijo yami - que pasa con el?- pregunto el tricolor

al parecer ay fuertes rumores de que esta muy enfermo y puso a sus hijos a competir por su lugar, tanto a los tres hijos legítimos como a los 4 bastardos que tiene, de hecho ya se sabe que tres están muertos y dos solo salieron huyendo para salvarse, solo le queda uno legitimo y una bastarda, que pelean por ganarse el lugar del viejo- la información de bakura, no era tan buena, era bastante malo una guerra interna no podía ser nada bueno para nadie

y eso es malo?- pregunto joey

muy malo, es lo peor que pudiera pasar justo en este momento- dijo yami, no quería infundir el pánico, pero eso fue algo que no había considerado

por que ?- pregunto el castaño

el jefe de la mafia antes de retirarse o morir elije quien lo remplazara, un hijo o un socio fuerte, pero si pone a sus hijos a competir abiertamente, solo significa que todo esta mal- dijo el tricolor

por que?- pregunto seto

yami, miro a shadi, el cual permanecía serio

e sabido de un caso similar hace muchos años, en américa ay un lugar el barrio ruso es una extensión de Rusia, pero con la influencia americana, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que había una pequeña mafia y el líder puso a competir a sus hijos, fue una masacre ellos mataron a muchas personas y aterrorizaron a todos, ni siquiera la policía se interponía, hubo mucho caos y terror, hasta que se mataron entre ellos mismos y al final quien se quedo con el mando fue un socio que resulto ser el amante del anterior líder y todo fue una trampa para eliminar a cualquier heredero que se opusiera a lo que su padre planeaba hacer, los mato a todos por darle preferencia a su amante y que a futuro el hijo pequeño que había tenido con su amante fuera el líder y aprovecho para que sus hijos no solo se eliminaran entre ellos sino que eliminaran a futuras amenazas, fue lo mas cruel que a pasado en la historia de esa clase de enfrentamientos , cuando hay confrontaciones abiertas nunca es bueno, es como abrirle la puerta a los leones y que destrocen a todos y quien sea sin restricción- yami ya no sabia que pensar eso cambiaba todo, podía haber una trampa muy elaborada bajo todo eso y poner en peligro a todos no solo a joey, sino a seto y su hermano, inclusive a el y a yugi podía salir afectados aun sin intervenir

díganme, ay aviso o advertencia - yami temía la respuesta

nos enteramos por accidente, si no hubiéramos investigado esto, no nos hubiéramos enterado- dijo marik sabia que eso no era bueno, todos sabia que eso no era bueno

estamos en problemas - dijo majo

no seas alarmista - lo regaño mahad

que diablos pasa, que eso del aviso?- seto se puso alerta, algo le decía que las cosas eran muy serias y grabes

joey retírate, esto ya no te concierne- dijo yami al rubio

pero es mi familia- joey protesto

márchate a tu habitación o yo mismo te arranco la cabeza a ti y a tu familia- yami no estaba de humor y el rubio obedeció asustado

ya me puedes decir que significa- el castaño se alarmo aun mas por la actitud del tricolor

significa que nuestro tratado de paz, esta roto y finalizado - dijo yami

como es eso posible, pensé que no era conveniente para los dos bandos- el ojiazul no salía de su asombro

salgan todos- exigió el ojos rojos, tenia que hablar con seto a solas, todos obedecieron sin protesta

que esta pasando?- la situación al parecer era peor, de lo que el castaño podía imaginar

todos los que no reciben una alerta son blancos potenciales, se considera que cuando pasan cosas como estas y los jefes les dan a sus hijos libre competencia de atacar a cualquiera, solo unos pocos son alertados por que se consideran bueno para el negocio, pero como nuestro único negocio es no matarnos entre nosotros ya que yo jamás les daría armas de mi compañía o los apoyaría en ninguno de sus negocios turbios, seme puede considerar un peligro potencial ya que no dudare en atacarlos si me atacan a mi o a mi familia, debo ponerlos a salvo a todos, esto es peor de lo todo lo que pude haber pensado- yami comenzaba a mostrar mas tención y angustia, esta situación tal vez era mas de lo que podía enfrentar

tranquilo estaré a tu lado en todo momento- dijo el castaño

no, tu y todos los demás tomaran un avión esta noche a Rusia- dijo el tricolor

vendrás?- pregunto el ojiazul

no, yo tengo que estar aquí y proteger mi compañía, en especial las bodegas de almacenamiento o podrían intentar saquearlos y eso causaría mucho caos y muerte- yami ahora tenia mas trabajo del que pensaba

me quedare contigo, no me apartare - el castaño no planeaba abandonarlo en ningún momento

seto en este momento... - yami quiso decirle del peligro y que tenia que estar a salvo pero seto estaba firme

yami, no hay palabras que digas, que me haga cambiar de parecer, estaré contigo y no me importa la situación, no te dejare solo- seto no lo abandonaría y ya no hubo mas palabras que decir a hora con todas las piezas en su lugar, yami tenia que buscar una nueva solución

**hola un nuevo giro, ahora yami sabe que esta en peligro por una guerra interna en la mafia y esto se pondrá feo y muy peligroso (y creo que me estoy empezando a bloquear, tengo varios problemas (no por inspiración, mas bien por el desarrollo de la escritura) es posible que no publique el viernes( me entregaran mi titulo y mi cedula profesional ya soy Psicóloga oficial), pero tratare de hacerlo), pasemos a las gracias**

**GRACIAS A: **

**TsukihimePrincess: no es mafioso, pero sabe todo de la guerra (espero no haberte decepcionado tanto) **

**C land (LoLz): felicidades por tu cuenta y el secreto de mis ideas no se lo digas a nadie, es pensar una y otra vez y otra vez en lo que me gusta y en lo que aun a mi criterio podría mejorar, cambiar y adaptar, nunca hago nada que no me guste y solo espero que le guste a otras personas **

**lichito: para mi aunque seto es algo serio o amargado, siempre a enfocado su trabajo en niños (cambio la compañía de su padre de una militar a una de juegos y construyo un parque de diversiones), por lo tanto le gustan los niños, eso pienso yo**

**dudas, quejas o cometarios son recibidos**

**perdón la ortografía**

**gracias a los que leen :-) **


	23. Chapter 23

viernes por la mañana, yugi miraba por la ventana de la biblioteca de una mansión muy grande, el mar Báltico, en San Petersburgo Rusia, yami la noche anterior lo había puesto en un avión sin decir nada y no solo a el, sino al abuelo a la nana, a mokuba y a joey, shadi estaba con ellos para protegerlos de cualquier cosa, el resto del equipo se quedo con yami y seto que se quedaron en Japón, sin explicaciones o excusas y temía que algo malo pasara ya que ni la cena habían podido terminar, ni siquiera habían empacado, solo tuvieron tiempo de tomar el pasaporte y salir, tan rápido como fue posible y eso no le daba buena espina.

yugi, en que piensas?- pregunto mokuba, el tampoco sabia que pasaba, pero seto le dijo que confiara y estuviera tranquilo

mi hermano estaba muy alterado, se que estará bien, el es fuerte, pero aun así me preocupa, pocas veces actúa así tan precipitadamente- yugi no podía evitar estar preocupado

es una hermosa vista del mar- dijo mokuba, quería que el pequeño tricolor se distrajera

si, el verano aquí es hermoso, pero preferiría que mi hermano estuviera aquí conmigo- repentinamente yugi sintió que era besado por el moreno- mokuba puede entrar alguien y vernos- yugi y mokuba, se estuvieron tratando en los días que estuvieron viviendo juntos, pero todavía no eran pareja, ni habían comentado algo a nadie

todos están dormidos, además solo nos besamos, eso no es malo- mokuba, quería que yugi se relajara y no pensara cosas negativas

* * *

Mientras en Japón

yami estaba distraído y muy serio, el castaño lo acompañaba pero no le decía nada, esperaba a que se tranquilizara solo

bueno ya lo pensé, de todas las opciones que tengo, solo dos son aceptables- dijo por fin el tricolor

y cual son esas opciones?- pregunto seto

1 espero con paciencia a que me ataquen y me defiendo y elimino a todos, o la 2 me deshago de Fudo Kano, los dos hijos que compiten y los dos que escaparon antes de que me ataquen - el plan de yami parecía muy drástico

eso no seria muy peligroso?- pregunto el castaño, el no sabia de eso, pero sospechaba que no era nada fácil o sensato

bueno se rompería el equilibrio y posiblemente los socios traten de matarme, pero acabando con las cabezas principales, puedo asumir el control, pero como los negocios turbios no me interesan, puedo hacer una alianza con alguien a quien si le interese y mantener el trato de paz, pero correría mucha sangre para que eso pase- yami no quería ser explicito, pero no quería tampoco ocultarle la verdad de lo que podría pasar, el mundo del castaño y el mundo del tricolor realmente eran muy diferentes

y que hay de la familia de joey- el castaño quería ignorar el hecho de que yami hablara de sangre, como quien habla del clima

su madre y hermana, fueron puestas esta madrugada en un avión a Rusia, llegaran en unas horas y su papa, creo que se donde podría estar, aunque no es seguro esta noche investigare, si mi sospecha es correcta lo sacare de ese lugar hoy mismo y si no ya veré que hago - yami en definitiva se jugaría el todo por el todo

donde piensas que esta?- el ojiazul quería ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera

en la calle, donde esta el bar donde vieron al padre de joey por ultima vez, hay bares y restaurantes, todo para el entretenimiento, lo único diferente es un motel barato para que lo usen las prostitutas que invaden esa área y así tenerlas vigiladas, pero también ese lugar lo usan para guardar drogas y contrabando en el sótano, seria el lugar perfecto para tenerlo vigilado y cerca - yami tenia sospechas de ese lugar y quería que joey lo confirmara pero eso ya no era posible y ahora tenia que hacerlo el mismo y ya tenia un plan de como hacerlo

* * *

de noche todo estaba preparado, yami se tiño el cabello totalmente de negro y se lo recogió en una cebolla, vestido con un delgado suéter gris y pantalones simples azules, nada de marca o llamativo, todo sencillo para pasar como cualquier persona ordinaria que solo buscaba diversión, estaba sentado en una camioneta con monitores y computadoras de la mas alta tecnología, le puso un micrófono y cámara oculta a yami, también el resto del equipo se podía comunicar entre si con la misma tecnología, se sentía incomodo pero al mismo tiempo feliz de poder ayudar a su amado tricolor, si seto kaiba había usado toda la tecnología que tenia a su alcance para vigilar y mantener seguro a yami mientras que investigaba.

bakura y marik comían algo cerca del lugar donde estaría yami, era normal que ellos estuvieran por hay, así que para los mafiosos no les resultaba extraño que ellos estuvieran en ese lugar, majo estaba en lo alto de un edificio abandonado alejado 500 metros, pero el moreno a pesar de ser muy bromista era un francotirador de los mejores y esa distancia en realidad era muy corta, su record de tiro era de 1,200 metros, mahad estaba en la camioneta con seto, era el encargado de mantener la seguridad de kaiba.

por que tienes que hacerlo tu exactamente?- el castaño le preguntaba al tricolor, mientras este caminaba por la calle, seto podía ver y escuchar con claridad todo desde la camioneta

por que nadie espera que yo lo haga, por que soy buen espía, por que yo quiero- el ojos rojos estaba molesto, no le gustaba los cuestionamientos de ese tipo, y mas en ese momento

tranquilo, solo quiero que estés bien- el ojiazul no quería molestarlo, solo quería entender su modo de pensar y los riesgos a los que se exponía

yami caminaba y de repente se detuvo, miraba a una joven de pelo verde largo a la cintura, era bonita, que vestía con una falda negra muy corta y un top rojo, se miraba muy joven, tal vez ni siquiera era mayor de edad y parecía tan asustada, era probable que no tuviera mucho trabajando en la calle, se acerco a ella

cuanto?- le pregunto yami a la joven

100 por una hora- dijo en un susurro nervioso la joven

cuanto por tres horas?- el tricolor necesitaba mas tiempo para poder investigar

250- la joven esquivaba la mirada con vergüenza

te daré 500 si me miras y sonríes un poco- yami quería su confianza, ella podía ser de ayuda

la joven levanto su vista y trato de sonreír, aunque había tristeza en sus ojos

vamos- el ojos rojos y la joven caminaron al motel, pero antes yami compro una botella de licor y algo para cenar, pidió la habitación se la dieron en el tercer piso, subieron y entraron al cuarto

tienes hambre- yami le ofreció la comida, ella empezó a comer como si no hubiese comido en días- tranquila, hay tiempo relájate, como te llamas?- yami quería saber un poco mas de esa joven

Ai - respondió sencillamente

hermoso nombre, dime te gusta tu trabajo?- el tricolor fue directo, la peliverde se puso triste, casi quería llorar

te están obligando?- las preguntas de yami, le dolían a la joven

no tengo familia soy huérfana, ellos me sacaron de orfanato a la fuerza, amenazaron con quemarlo y llevarse a las niñas mas pequeñas- ella lloraba

tranquila, escúchame yo te puedo ayudar, pero necesito que te calmes- dijo yami

es usted policía?- Ai tuvo un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos

mejor, yo no soy corrupto, ni me frena la ley, dime as sabido o escuchado que tengan a alguien encerrado en este lugar- tenia que apresurar la investigación, aunque con precaución

no se, pero e visto que llevan comida al sótano y se supone que no hay nadie en ese lugar, solo dos guardias en la puerta, pero ellos salen de hay para comer, así que el que lleven comida no es lógico - la joven veía en silencio todo lo que pasaba, tenia la intensión de huir cuando se presentara la oportunidad, aunque la frenaba el miedo, tal vez el joven delante de ella era su salvación

conoces bien este lugar?- yami no conocía el lugar necesitaba un guía

no se nos permite salir de día, así que e recorrido el lugar, no te regañan mientras no intentes salirte - Ai era una prisionera

sabes como puedo llegar al sótano sin que me vean- ya quería que todo terminara, el tricolor se ponía impaciente

hay un elevador de carga atrás, que llega al sótano, pero están los guardias - la joven se preocupaba, si todo salía mal podían matarla por ayudarlo

yo me encargo, solo llévame a ese sótano- yami coloco bajo la cama y cerca de la ventana una de las bolsa de papel de la ´comida´ y todo el juego comenzó

ella lo condujo por el pasillo y llegaron al elevador, subieron y llegaron a una parte oscura era un pasillo, no había guardias y eso no era bueno, no sabia donde estaban o cuanto tardarían, tenia que apresurarse, con sigilo trato de abrir la puerta pero tenia un sistema de seguridad fuerte y necesitaba una combinación especial pero no tenia el equipo adecuado para descifrarlo.

tienes que salir de hay, si no puedes abrir la puerta rápido llegaran los guardias y te ira mal- seto por fin la hablo

tranquilo, tengo un método para abrir cualquier puerta sin problema - dijo yami al castaño

con quien hablas?- pregunto con desconcierto la peliverde

tranquila, escucha ve al elevador y mantenlo abierto asta que yo llegue, todo será muy rápido- dijo yami, de su ropa saco una pequeña caja de metal en su interior parecía tener plastilina

que es eso?- pregunto seto, aunque se daba una idea de lo que era, quería una confirmación

C-4 - respondió yami mientras lo colocaba y le ponía unos pequeños cables de colores junto un pequeño dispositivo que tenia un numero 5 de color rojo parpadeante

llevas explosivo plástico contigo siempre o solo por motivos especiales- el sarcasmo del castaño no podía ser mas obvio

siempre, nunca se sabe cuando puedes necesitarlo- le respondió yami con gracia, saco un pequeño control y activo el dispositivo y se alejo un poco, en 5 segundos exploto y no solo la puerta, sino que también en la habitación hubo una explosión mas fuerte la cual llamo la atención de todos asiéndolos correr a la habitación y descuidando cualquier otra cosa, se abrió la puerta entro con rapidez y en una silla el padre de joey estaba amarado, tan rápido como pudo rompió las sogas y saco al hombre, lo llevo rápido ala azotea junto con Ai, a quien también sacaría, pero los guardias los persiguieron, sin embargo al llegar al techo fueron eliminados con rapidez por majo y yami uso unos arneses para deslizar a al señor wheeler al techo de otro edificio y se llevo con el a la joven, ya que no había arneses para ella al llegar al otro edificio bajaron por la escalera de incendio que estaba en la parte trasera, donde estaba la camioneta con seto y mahad el cual ya estaba en el volante para salir lo mas rápido posible, salieron sin llamar la atención a pesar del ajetreo que habían causado con las explosiones, recogieron a majo y se fueron a casa claro usando una ruta larga y muy complicada y cambiando de vehículo en dos ocasiones para borrar cualquier evidencia y despistar a cualquiera que los pudiera seguir

**hola me disculpo el viernes fue muy complicado y no pude actualizar, lo bueno les dejo un capitulo mas largo y lo mejor ya soy oficialmente Lic. en psicología con titulo que lo compruebe, espero que les guste, un poco de yugi y mokuba, seto ayudando y explosiones, por cierto una amiga me dijo que yami y seto tienen unas personalidades al revés (seto debería ser mas fuerte y yami mas sumiso, muchas historias los plantean así), para cualquiera que piense lo mismo o algo similar, créanme si son sus personalidades, si piensas en yami como Atem (rey, fuerte, estratega de guerra) y si pones a seto como seth (sacerdote, fuerte, inteligente, pero tranquilo) y quise probar eso. (mi amiga me hizo pensar eso y cuestionarme, así que lo explico para sacarlo de mi cabeza). bueno eso es todo, pasemos a las gracias **

**GRACIAS A: **

**TsukihimePrincess: yami podría ser cualquier cosa, solo el destino lo dirá y el padrino tal vez le quede corto o no **

**C land: gracias por tus halagos de verdad los aprecio mucho, y cuando yami se siente presionado puede perder el control si no se tranquiliza y joey ya lo comprobó **


	24. Chapter 24

yami estaba recostado ya estaba amaneciendo y llovía, la noche anterior había sido muy intensa, pero seto estaba con el dándole su amor y su apoyo, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con los métodos del tricolor.

no te levantaras?- le dijo el castaño, mientras lo abrazaba de lado

esta lloviendo, no me gusta salir de la cama cuando llueve- parecía algo triste el tricolor

te sientes mal?- seto pensó que tal vez yami se había lastimado y no le había dicho nada

estoy bien, solo estoy cansado- el ojos rojos se acurruco en el pecho del castaño impidiéndole levantarse

el ojiazul no se molesto por eso, pero sentía que algo pasaba- seguro que estas bien- volvió a preguntar

yami no contesto solo cerro sus ojos, el castaño ya no pregunto nada, solo la acaricio el pelo un largo rato

se supone que te casarías hoy en la tarde, con joey- dijo después de un rato el tricolor

si, tendré que devolver los regalos- dijo el castaño sonriendo ligeramente, personas importantes se habían enterado del enlace matrimonial y habían mandado regalos a los futuros esposos

tal vez los guarden y los manden otra vez, para nuestra boda- dijo yami con un poco mas de animo

lo de ayer fue muy peligroso - dijo el castaño, aprovechando que yami parecía de mejor humor

me sentí culpable- dijo yami mas serio

culpable de que - el castaño no entendía

cuando me dijeron de la guerra interna, casi enloquecí, era algo que no tenia contemplado y me desquite con joey, lo amenace y a su familia, eso no estuvo bien, así que decidí ser yo quien sacara a su padre del encierro - dijo el arrepentido tricolor

no hubiera sido mas sencillo pedir disculpas y dejar a tus empleados el rescate - dijo el castaño

aprende esto seto kaiba, conmigo nada puede ser sencillo - dijo el ojos rojos, con un poco de gracia

eso ya lo se, pero prométeme que ya no aras nada peligroso - le pidió el ojiazul

no te puedo prometer nada- le contesto yami

por lo menos, prométeme que no explotaras nada a menos que sea muy necesario y tomando precauciones- si yami se lastimaba o algo peor, seto podría perdería a la única que de verdad amaba

tranquilo, soy un experto en lo que hago - yami de verdad sabia lo que hacia y aun cuando no, se las ingeniaba para improvisar, aunque siempre tenia un plan B, ya que la suerte solo era para los juegos

y que arás con la guerra - seto quería que yami se fuera a Rusia y esperara a que todo terminara lejos de todo peligro, aunque sabia que eso era casi imposible

decidí que hablare con Fudo Kano en persona, veré si puedo negociar algún nuevo tratado, de lo contrario tendré que tomar medidas mas drásticas -yami trataría de hacerlo pacíficamente para que ni seto o alguien de su familia resultara herido, además eso de matar a todos le daba un problema ya que el no tenia intenciones de ser el siguiente líder yakuza, o si, no eso ya seria mucho trabajo

eso no seria peligroso y si se entera que fuiste tu el de anoche- seto se preocupaba aunque no se le notara tanto con su expresión tan seria

que se entere, que hará denunciarme con la policía- el sarcasmo de yami seria gracioso de no ser porque hablaban de la mafia

que tal, si te trata de lastimar o aun peor - el castaño quería que se lo tomara seriamente

no podría someterme con facilidad -el tricolor no era arrogante pero sabia y confiaba en si mismo y en su personal

yo te sometí, aquel día de la fiesta - dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa, mientras le daba algunos besos en el hombro a yami

solo lo hiciste, por que yo a si lo quise- dijo el tricolor mientras se dejaba llevar por el placer que le daba su amante

entonces yo te gustaba, en aquel momento- pregunto arrogante el castaño

aquella vez en el restaurante, cuando llegaste gritando, llamaste mi atención, pero seré honesto fuiste grosero y quería jugar contigo, pero cambie de opinión y me alegro mucho que me correspondieras, pensé que no lo arias y que me tocaría sufrir- yami se sentía emotivo recordando

si, yo también quería utilizarte para beneficiar a mi compañía, pero ahora eso ya no me importa, solo quiero estar contigo- seto hacia mas intensas sus caricias y estaba listo para llegar mas, pero el teléfono del tricolor sonó justo en ese momento

es yugi, debo contestar - dijo yami y se separo del castaño

pero que inoportuno- se quejo el ojiazul frustrado

yugi, pasa algo, estas bien- yami se alarmo, tal vez a su hermano le pasaba algo

tranquilo, estoy bien, pero tu como estas?, por que me mandaste lejos?, la familia de joey esta reunida aquí, dijo shadi que los ubicara en algún lugar seguro- el padre de joey había sido puesto en un avión por la madrugada, después que un medico lo revisara - que esta pasando?- yugi tenia demasiadas preguntas y solo su hermano se las podía responder

necesito que confíes en mi, te explicare todo cuando nos veamos - el tricolor mayor, quería esperar a que todo estuviera resuelto y sin peligro

y cuando nos veremos?- el amatista no estaba seguro de que pasaba, pero confiaría el su hermano

tan pronto como me sea posible, como esta el abuelo y los demás?- el ojos rojos aprovecho la llamada para preguntar

bien, pero se queja por haber dejado su hogar precipitadamente- le informo yugi

dile que no se preocupe, que pronto volverá a casa, bueno tengo que colgar cuídate - yami termino la llamada

* * *

todo esta bien yugi?- le pregunto mokuba, mientras lo abrazaba

si, pero algo no esta bien, tal vez tenga que regresar- el tricolor sentía que debía estar con su hermano

tu hermano te pidió que estuvieras aquí, debió tener sus motivos, debería esperar un poco mas- sugirió el azabache

el no me pidió nada, solo me puso en un avión sin darme tiempo de decir nada - yugi conocía a yami y si hacia eso, era por había peligro de por medio y eso lo tenia intranquilo

tengo una idea, vamos a pasear por ay, muéstrame algunos lugares y relájate y cuando estés mas calmado y le hayas dado unos días a tu hermano para que arregle sus asuntos y después los dos iremos a Japón a ver que pasa- mokuba quería que yugi se relajara o de lo contrario el estrés podía enfermarlo, el sabia de eso, siendo su hermano seto kaiba el estrés era algo que ya había aprendido a controlar o mas o menos

bien pero solo unos días y después vamos, siento que no debo dejarlo mucho tiempo solo - dijo el amatista resignado a esperar

**hola, me disculpo por no actualizar el viernes, simplemente no tuve inspiración para escribir, pasemos a las gracias**

**GRACIAS A: **

**TsukihimePrincess: posiblemente me pase un poquito, pero es que vi varias películas viejas de acción y me dije porqué no pongo un poco de eso y lo puse, fue improvisado y no lo pulí mucho, aun así espero que haya sido de tu agrado**

**C land: si mokuba esta asiendo su luchita y parece que va bien (espera la sorpresa que tengo guardada para ese par****)**

**mariposa de cristal: yami es intenso, yugi el corazón lo manda, pero mokuba es perseverante, es un kaiba después de todo **

**lichito: te extrañe, espero que ya estés muy bien y que te cuides y que bien que te gustara el cap. anterior **

**dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

**perdón la ortografía **

**gracias a todos lo que leen :-) **


	25. Chapter 25

habían pasado 2 días y ya faltaba poco para la hora de la reunión, yami estaba frente al espejo vestía un traje de diseñador a la medida y muy elegante, negro con finas líneas grises, camisa blanca, corbata de seda roja y zapatos negros italianos, parecía que iría a una cita romántica y no a una reunión de `trabajo´, se miraba perfecto y muy sensual y mas con ese perfume que era exquisito y muy fino

de verdad iras vestido así a tu reunión? -decía el castaño el cual se moría por desvestirlo

ya me has visto con un traje - dijo el tricolor

si, pero este te queda ... tan bien- seto si lo había visto con traje, pero de corte casual o deportivo, no algo tan elegante y sensual

ósea que los otros se me ven terribles?- pregunto dramáticamente pero con un toque juguetón, el ojos rojos

yo no dije eso, solo que te estas vistiendo muy sexi y no es para mi- seto tenia un ligero toque de celo en su voz

ya debo marcharme o llegare tarde- dijo yami, su cita era a las tres de la tarde y ya eran las 2:20 y le tomaría 30 minutos llegar a la casa del Sr. Kano, así que dejando a seto en casa se fue a cumplir con su compromiso

la casa estaba fuera de la ciudad, era una casa grande y muy al estilo tradicional japonés, los jardines, los colores, la decoración elegida, todo tenia un equilibrio perfecto, yami fue conducido a una habitación totalmente blanca, con un peculiar aroma a alcohol y desinfectante, maquinas de hospital al rededor de una cama donde yacía el cuerpo de un hombre de ya avanzada edad

Fudo Kano- saludo asiendo una reverencia yami

joven Novak, sea directo por favor, como puede ver no puedo atenderlo por mucho tiempo- se notaba que el hombre se esforzaba mucho, solo por hablar

seré breve, se que hay una guerra interna y no me dieron alerta- dijo el tricolor

no lo considere necesario, le explicare, pronto moriré y quiero que el hijo que me supla sea el mas fuerte, no me importa si es un legitimo o un ilegitimo, no le mande alerta a nadie por que quiero saber asta donde llegarían mis hijos con tal de ganar, yo se muy bien que enfrentarlo a usted equivale a suicidio y espero que mis hijos también sepan eso, así que no se preocupe tanto - explico el hombre con un poco de dificultad

hay otra cuestión, seto kaiba lo trataron de extorsionar por medio de joey wheeler y yo tuve que intervenir, siento haber dañado su propiedad pagare los daños- yami debía ser cortes para proteger a kaiba

no se lo que mis hijos estén haciendo, pero por que le preocupa tanto el señor kaiba, se que tienen negocios, pero no creo que a usted la afecte mucho si falla su negocio- el señor Kano tenia un poco de conocimiento de lo que pasaba, siempre estaba al pendiente del periódico y cualquier cosa que dijera la prensa, a si como de los rumores aun que no siempre eran confiables

seto kaiba y yo estamos relacionados sentimentalmente, aunque aun no se a hecho publico - dijo yami seriamente

pero el se había comprometido, se publico a se poco mas de dos semana- el hombre parecía sorprendido

el y yo comenzamos como amantes ocasionales y termino convirtiéndose en algo formal justo después de que saliera el anuncio y lamentable mente no se pudo corregir el mal entendido para no perjudicar al joven wheeler- explico el tricolor con seriedad

bueno, era de esperarse que tuvieran un romance, los dos son jóvenes, posen mucho poder y son muy inteligentes y atractivos, seria normal que tuvieran un desliz, pero ya le dije son mis hijos los que hacen sus propios negocios, sin embargo hablare con ellos, pero no hay garantía de nada con respecto al señor Kaiba - le dijo el señor

entiendo, con su permiso me retiro, que descanse, mejore y tanga muchos años de vida mas - yami era sincero

gracias por sus buenos deseos, es un digno hijo de su padre - tal vez los Novak y los Kano no eran familias amigas, pero se respetaban y procuraban la paz

yami hizo una reverencia y se retiro, mientras salía se topo con Takeshi Kano un hijo de Fudo Kano, uno de los que competía, era alto de pelo negro corto, ojos color avellana, tenia una cicatriz grande que abarcaba desde la parte baja de la oreja derecha hasta la barbilla y tenia 30 años aunque se miraba un poco mas mayor, no muy agradable

hermoso yami, me vienes a visitar, sabia que vendrías a mi tarde o temprano - dijo el moreno arrogante

quieres otra cicatriz?- pregunto yami, muy molesto solo de verlo, en una de los veranos que paso con su abuelo en Japón, cuando era un niño de 10 años lo había conocido por accidente y no se habían llevado muy bien que digamos y para muestra la cicatriz

tranquilo, yo no te guardo rencor, pero si te guardo deseo- dijo comiéndoselo con la mirada Takeshi

ojala tu hermana te mate dolorosamente- fue el deseo del tricolor antes de abandonar la casa Kano y dirigirse a la suya

* * *

seto parecía león enjaulado y majo que era con quien estaba no ayudaba

donde esta, por que tarda tanto?- preguntaba el castaño

tal vez lo secuestraron - dijo el moreno con burla, sabiendo que eso no era fácil

puedes callarte de una vez- dijo el ojiazul molesto

no me calla ni mi jefe, además habla y pregunta en voz alta, si no quiere respuestas solo piense - dijo majo sonriente

fuiste a le escuela de payasos?- le pregunto sarcástico el castaño

no, me gradué en la de mimos y con honores - dijo el moreno, moviendo sus manos como un mimo

te creería si solo pudieras mantener la boca cerrada- seto estaba muy molesto

mi boca abierta, es lo que mas le gusta a yami - dijo con descaro y relamiéndose los labios majo y eso puso a seto furioso

estas insinuando que tu y el- seto se dejo llevar y con toda su furia comenzó a perseguir al moreno, el cual huía riendo, lo cual hacia molestar a kaiba mas - deja que te atrape

PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO- grito yami al momento de llegar y ver lo que pasaba

el empezó - gritaron al mismo tiempo, mientras se señalaban mutuamente

me pueden explicar mejor- pidió el tricolor

el dijo, que tu y el tuvieron momentos ... íntimos- trato de explicar el castaño lo mas calmado que pudo

eso no es cierto, el entendió mal - dijo rápidamente el moreno

ok, explícate majo - exigió yami

el dijo que yo fui a la escuela de payasos, pero le dije que me gradué de mimo y dijo que no me creía por que no cerraba la boca y le dije que mi boca abierta era lo que a usted mas le gustaba de mi y el enfureció y comenzó a perseguirme - explico el moreno con detalle

seto eso fue lo que paso o hay otra versión- yami aclararía todo de una sola vez

eso paso, pero lo dijo con una cara que insinuaba otra cosa, no con esa de inocente que te muestra- dijo el castaño viendo de forma asesina al moreno

solo jugaba, el estaba de muy mal humor - dijo majo con calma e inocencia

bien seto, yo y majo nunca hemos tenido nada intimo, pero si me gusta su boca abierta para platicar el es gracioso y aun que no lo creas si se graduó de la escuela de mimos, lo echaron de la de leyes por prenderle fuego al auto del director y majo no quiero que juegues en doble sentido con seto, te conozco contrólate - una vez que todo estuvo claro cada uno siguió con sus cosas

**Ya es oficial, estoy inscrita en la escuela de enfermería, posiblemente tenga menos tiempo para escribir, pero no lo dejare ni aunque me paguen, por cierto me desviare de la guerra interna de la mafia ya que todos los escenarios que pensaba o eran muy complicados o no tan lógicos, así que hice un cambio sutil (seguirá pero un poco diferente), espero les agrade, pronto mas detalles (próximo cap.) bueno pasemos a las gracias **

**GRACIAS A: **

**TsukihimePrincess: podría considerarse, pero todavía no termina **

**LICHITO: yami tiene mucho mas que dar, espéralo (sonó a telenovela)**

** dudas quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

**perdón la ortografía**

**gracias a quien lee :-) **


	26. Chapter 26

Takeshi, estaba con su padre el cual le daba la noticia

como que yami, esta con el gusano kaiba- dijo molesto el moreno

hijo, ten respeto delante de tu padre- exigió el moribundo hombre

que no vez, que solo le juega una trampa, ese idiota no lo ama, solo lo usa como escudo y protección, yo soy quien esta destinado para yami - el hijo del hombre no parecía en sus cabales

lo que agua el joven Novak no es problema tuyo, creía que tu obsesión se había terminado, pero veo que un estas algo trastornado - Fudo Kano, sabia que su hijo se había obsesionado con yami, hacia muchos años, pero pensó que ya lo había superado, al parecer se había equivocado

tu no te das cuenta, nadie lo hace, yami nació para mi y para mi será, lo supe cuando lo vi por primera vez y cuando tenga a la yakuza bajo mi mando tendré el suficiente poder para tenerlo conmigo, como siempre debió haber sido - dijo casi enloquecido el moreno

* * *

algunas horas habían pasado desde que yami había llegado de su reunión, ya la cena había pasado y yami y seto tomaban un trago mientras veían a la ciudad por el balcón

que es lo que me ocultas?- pregunto el castaño

que te oculto de que- yami tenia sospechas, pero nada era seguro

algo paso en tu reunión, lo se, dime, ese Fudo Kano te hizo algo o te trato mal, sete insinuó - seto, sabia que algo había ocurrido, la cuestión era que

Takeshi Kano- dijo el tricolor, si quería tener una relación estable con seto tenia que ser honesto

quien es ese?- pregunto el ojos azules con curiosidad algo disimulada

es hijo de el señor Fudo, cuando yo tenia 10 años vine a Japón a ver a mi abuelo, pasaría todo el verano con el, todo estaba bien y la mayor parte de las vacaciones transcurrieron sin problemas, pero un día estando en el parque alguien se me acerco y me hablo yo lo ignore y quise regresar con mi abuelo pero no me lo permitía, trato de subirme a un vehículo negro a la fuerza, yo me reúse, el decía que yo había nacido para ser su pareja, que era su amor y otras tonterías que yo no entendía, era un niño y el una persona mas grande, como podía decir semejante cosa, durante el forcejeo no supe como, el saco una navaja y me amenazo, yo me asuste y forceje con mas fuerza, pedía ayuda y en algún momento el en desesperación soltó la navaja y yo la tome como pude del suelo y se la entere en la parte baja de su rostro y la deslice y el me soltó y corrí con mi abuelo, el llamo a mi padre y cuando vino investigo, supo quien me ataco y hablo con el señor Fudo y todo, digamos que se soluciono, hubo un acuerdo entre las familias, pero ayer vi a Takeshi en la casa de su padre y sentí tanto rencor y asco y mas por la forma en la que me miro, me recordó la forma en la que me miro aquella vez en el parque- a yami no le gustaba recordar esas cosas desagradables, pero al haber visto a ese sujetó, le había traído de vuelta a su mente esa horrible experiencia

eras un niño, pero que enfermo haría tal cosa, es repulsivo - el castaño estaba tan molesto

tranquilo, el no puede tocarme- dijo yami, cosa que era cierto, pero si ese tipo se apoderaba de la mafia, tal vez ya no estaría tan seguro y tendría que tomar precauciones

* * *

mientras en Rusia

bueno ya no soporto, mañana me voy a Japón, necesito estar seguro de que todo esta bien con mi hermano- dijo yugi dando vueltas por el cuarto

yugi me mareas, puedes acostarte y dormir, mañana hablamos de esto por favor- dijo el moreno muriendo de sueño y yugi parecía que tendría una crisis de preocupación que le duraría toda la noche

pero es que no entiendes, estoy acostumbrado a estar lejos de yami por mucho tiempo, pero no se por que ahora tengo el presentimiento de que el corre peligro y no estaré tranquilo hasta que yo compruebe por mi mismo que el estará bien, aun que yo no puedo protegerlo, quiero estar con el y darle todo mi apoyo - dijo yugi y cuando volteo a ver a mokuba, el moreno ya estaba dormido del cansancio y de aburrimiento de tanto que yugi hablaba y decía lo mismo una y otra vez - bueno descansa mokuba- dijo ya rendido yugi

* * *

temprano en Japón

el desayuno transcurría, en tranquilidad

que aras hoy ?- pregunto yami a seto

iré a mi compaña, no puedo desatenderla tanto- el ojiazul trabajaba desde casa y no tenia problemas, pero tenia que presentarse, nunca le había gustado trabajado desde casa, a menos que fuera por la tarde saliendo ya de la oficina

puedo ir por la tarde, cuando me desocupe de mi trabajo?- pregunto yami, no quería que seto sintiera que siempre quería estar con el solo por que si y terminar molestándolo

no tienes que preguntar, ve cuando quieras - dijo el castaño, le gustaba que yami fuera con el a su trabajo o cualquier otra parte, eso lo ponía de buen humor y ponía a yami a trabajar como su asesor personal y eso le disminuía su trabajo- si vas temprano podemos comer fuera - lo invito el castaño

eso me gustaría mucho- dijo yami muy feliz

disculpe, el señor kaiba tiene un paquete- dijo majad entrando al desayunador

y que es?- pregunto el castaño

no lo se, solo abrimos los paquetes de yami, para usted solo nos aseguramos de que no sea explosivo y se lo traemos cerrado por respeto a su privacidad - dijo el guardaespaldas con respeto

bien déjame verlo- pidió seto

majad le entrego una caja de regalo grande y seto lo abrió y cual fue la sorpresa, rosas negras y un cuervo negro muerto, había un tarjeta que decía -No disfrutes tanto, lo que no te pertenece-, todos se alarmaron y rápido empezaron a investigar lo sucedido

**hola espero les guste este cap. esta semana tengo que asistir a un curso por las tardes de no estoy segura que, pero tiene que ver con la carrera de enfermería, así que publicare temprano o ya tarde, pero tal vez falle un poco depende de el tiempo que me deje la escuela, pasemos a las gracias **

**GRACIAS A:**

**TsukihimePrincess: a veces me gusta poner chistes literales y yami es encantador o ligeramente peligroso para conseguir su objetivo (ya lo veras)**

**C land: siento lo de tu teléfono y que bueno que te pude alegrar, tus mensajes (y los de todas las que dejan uno también) también me alegran**

**dudas, quejas, o comentarios son recibidos **

**perdón la ortografía **

**gracias a quien lee :-) **


	27. Chapter 27

yami sabia quien era el culpable del paquete que recibió seto, no necesitaba investigar para el no era casualidad que llegara ese paquete después de que viera a ese sujeto, quería ir y darle una gran lección y mandarlo de por vida a un hospital o a un cementerio, pero debía manejar las cosas con cuidado o el castaño podría saldría lastimado y eso era algo que no quería, Takeshi por lo visto aun estaba obsesionado con el, después de aquel altercado hacia tantos años el señor Kano había metido a su hijo a un hospital para que recibiera tratamiento, no era la primera vez que hacia algo sin cordura, se había involucrados en cultos y extraños rituales, pero tratar de secuestrar a un niño pequeño y decir que era su alma gemela de manera obsesiva había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, por que siempre le tocaba a el atraer a los locos, por que no podía tener una vida normal, bueno tan normal como fuera posible para el

en que piensas?- pregunto el castaño, viendo al tricolor pensar tan concentradamente

pienso, por que yo atraigo a tantos locos- dijo yami con algo fastidio y un poco de mal humor

por que eres extremadamente bello y sensual - el castaño quería que yami estuviera mas tranquilo y relajado

yami sonrió y se dejo envolver en los brazos de su amante, le gustaba estar de esa manera- me preocupa que te pase algo y no poder hacer nada

sabes, no soy alguien que no se puede defender solo - dijo seto, el tal vez no sabia nada de guerra o sus estrategias, pero tampoco se había hecho de su fama de hielo por nada, aunque fuera en los negocios y estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por estar con su amado tricolor

aun así, no puedo evitar preocuparme, te amo demasiado - yami se había enamorado como jamás en la vida

yo también te amo, dime hay algo que pueda hacer para que te calmes y no pienses en eso, yo estaré bien y no quiero que te estreses - seto haría lo que le pidiera, para relajarlo y no se preocupara

bueno hay algo que se me antoja mucho- dijo yami besando al castaño y aumentando la intensidad

y que es?- pregunto el castaño, sintiendo que la temperatura subía con cada beso

quisiera un vaso de Kisel- dijo sonriente yami, separándose un poco del ojiazul

el castaño se detuvo y pareció no entender, un vaso de que - que es Kisel?- algo le decía al castaño que eso no era lo que el había pensado para relajarlo

es una bebida hecha de frutas muy rica, que se prepara en Rusia - yami sonrió, con el gesto de decepción del castaño- no era lo que esperabas que te pidiera- le dijo el tricolor travieso y aun mas sonriente

bueno yo pensaba, en trabajar un poco en seto Jr. pero si lo que quieres es tomar algo, te traeré una soda de frutas de la cocina- dijo el castaño dándose la vuelta para ir por la bebida

yo no quiero soda, quiero Kisel- dijo yami, inflando sus cachetitos de forma infantil, era un tierno y adorable puchero de protesta. que fue ignorado

y yo quiero a setito Jr. pero tengo que ir a la cocina - dijo seto perdiéndose por el pasillo y ya cuando yami no lo vio cerca hablo para si mismo

tal vez, pronto te lleves la sorpresa de tu vida, pero será Yami Jr.- dijo yami mientras ponía una mano en su estomago, no sabia si esperaba o no pero ya tenia tiempo sin cuidarse y todo podía pasar

* * *

mientras en Rusia

en un salón privado de una mansión, con una hermosa vista al mar, un pequeño tricolor y un moreno, charlaban sobre regresar a Japón de nuevo

mokuba, tengo que ir con mi hermano, el me necesita y yo necesito saber que el esta bien - dijo yugi tratando de hacer que mokuba lo escuchara y dejara de besarlo para distraerlo

yo no te estoy amarrando, eres libre de irte cuando lo desees- dijo el moreno, mientras estaba sobre yugi dándole apasionados besos y dulces carisias

tal vez deba espera, un poco mas- dijo yugi, el realmente no quería que mokuba se detuviera, se sentía muy bien el amor que le daba el moreno

como tu ordenes - dijo el kaiba menor y continuo con su muy importante misión de distraer a yugi y mantenerlo tranquilo, todo el tiempo que pudiera y de ser posible enamorarlo y todo parecía que si tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo

* * *

de regreso en Japón

seto fue a trabajar a su oficina y yami a pesar de sus preocupaciones también fue a trabajar a su oficina, no sin antes dar algunas ordenes para proteger al castaño y vigilar a Takeshi y de paso mandarle un mensaje a ese tipo, no debía meterse en su vida o lo pagaría muy caro y hablaba muy enserio.

en la casa Kano, Takeshi estaba en una habitación practicando con una vieja espada katana familiar, cuando fue interrumpido y le entregaron un paquete, las rosas negras y el cuervo estaban dentro, pero la diferencia era que el cuervo no tenia cabeza y había una tarjeta que decía - no te metas en mi vida o te mueres y yo su te advierto de frente. Yami Novak - Takeshi sonrió retorcidamente

mi pequeño niño, supiste que era yo, significa que nuestra conexión aun existe, lo vez esta claro que nuestro destino es juntos, tu debes de estar conmigo y formar un gran imperio indestructible, que se adueñe del mundo entero, desde que te vi supe que eras mi destino y ya es hora de que estemos juntos y ese maldito de kaiba no se interpondrá en nuestro camino de eso me encargare yo personalmente, posiblemente te molestes un poco pero cuando comprendas que es por tu bien y por fin aceptaras que me amas tanto como yo a ti- Takeshi perecía haber perdido la cordura, hablaba como si en algún momento yami y el hubieran tenido alguna clase de relación, pero todo era parte de su mente enferma y retorcida, ignoraba por completo la amenaza y lo tomo como una señal de que estarían juntos, sin duda necesitaba un hospital psiquiátrico y con mucha urgencia

**hola creo que cambiare los días de publicar o de lo contrario no podre publicar muy seguido, así que por el momento los días no estarán definidos yo les aviso cuando serán los días definitivos, en cuanto acomode bien mi horario, espero les guste este cap. pasemos a las gracias **

**GRACIAS A: **

**TsukihimePrincess: Takeshi Kano, no esta como una cabra, el es una cabra muy loca (espero lo odien, es un villano que prepare para ser muy odiado y espero conseguirlo)**

**C land: me gusta el yugi/yami, pero también el seto/yami y mientras pueda escribiré de ellos tanto como pueda **

**angelsvampire29: no lo dejare, solo tal vez cambie mis días de publicar y tal vez me atrase un poquito, por mis horarios de escuela, asta que los adapte bien**

**dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos **

**perdón la ortografía **

**gracias a quien lee :-) **


	28. Chapter 28

pasaron unos días y todo estaba tranquilo

a donde vas? - pregunto el castaño

al trabajo- respondió yami

son las 3 de la mañana- dijo el castaño viendo su reloj

si lo se, pero tengo que recibir un cargamento en persona - dijo yami, se miraba cansado

te acompañare- dijo el ojiazul

no es necesario, descasa - yami podría tardar mucho en regresar y no quería que el castaño después anduviera desvelado y cansado en su propio trabajo

te quiero acompañar- el castaño simplemente se levanto y vistió rápido

salieron y subieron al auto, majo conducía como chofer, pero no dijo ningún chiste para molestar al castaño, nada era mas peligroso que su jefe, con sueño y camino al trabajo a horas no prudentes y para coronar, sin desayunar

codujo por mas de 30 minutos saliendo de la ciudad casi llegando a la costa y llego a una gran reja que estaba fuertemente custodiada, parecía un fuerte militar de máxima seguridad, por el personal que parecía militar, con armas y perros de ataque, el personal reviso el vehículo y las identificaciones de todos, los dejaron pasar a 450 metros había un gran muro de concreto y acero reforzado también fuertemente vigilado y de nuevo fueron revisados y los dejaron pasar, a unos 800 metros había otro reten donde debieron dejar el vehículo y subir a otro que los llevaría a su destino el cual estaba a 1200 metros de donde estaban, el castaño estaba muy sorprendido, el jamás había ido a alas oficinas de yami ni siquiera sabia bien que era lo que el tricolor hacia, llegaron a un edificio de tres pisos muy amplios y llenos de oficinas muy lujosas y cómodas, en algunas había personal descansando y tomando café o simplemente tomando una siesta, yami solo tomo el asesor hasta el piso superior y camino a su oficina

tu oficina es mas grande que la mía- dijo seto mirando cada detalle de la decoración, era elegante tenia estanterías, algunas estatuas, cuadros y jarrones caros, acompañados de muebles de cuero negro muy fino y por supuesto muy fría lo cual le recordó lo mucho que yami odiaba el calor

si, pero la tuya tiene mejor vista y esta en medio de la ciudad - dijo yami tomando algunas carpetas, buscando unos documentos, seto se acerco a la ventana y vio lo que a su parecer eran 4 hangares, 5 helicópteros militares y 5 tanques blindados

no tienes secretaria o asistente - dijo seto con curiosidad ya que yami parecía no encontrar lo que buscaba

no la invoques- dijo yami llegando de donde estaba a donde estaba el castaño en un paso tapándole la boca- dicen que si te paras frente al espejo y dices su nombre, se aparecerá y te acosara todo el día con su molesta voz de mapache atropellado y te mirara como loca hasta que te sientas incomodo - dijo yami con mucho dramatismo y casi en un susurro

los mapaches no hablan- dijo el ojiazul viendo molesto a yami, actuaba como si le temiera a esa mujer

ella tampoco debería hablar- dijo el tricolor soltando al castaño, no exageraba

si te molesta despídela- dijo el ojiazul, esa era lo solución cuando un empleado no era querido o inepto simplemente lo corres

ya lo hice en 4 ocasiones, pero no se va - dijo el tricolor - inclusive le mande a los perros de ataque y ellos huyeron de ella, pobres perros jamás fueron los mismos- claro que eso solo era una broma, jamás expondría al peligro a unos pobres perros, pero igual no le simpatizaba su secretaria

como se llama tu secretaria?- pregunto el castaño intrigado, por lo que decía el tricolor

tea - dijo yami susurrando como quien cuenta un secreto prohibido

tea, tea, tea- dijo el castaño, como broma en voz alta

nooooo- dijo yami, pero fue muy tarde en solo segundos una castaña, de ojos azules y sonrisa siniestra, vestida con un traje rosa, apareció por la puerta

me llamaban- dijo ella, viendo a las dos personas que estaban el la oficina

seto, la miro de la cabeza a los pies, no parecía alguien de temer, pero tenia algo raro y un aura turbia

no, vete ya- dijo secamente el tricolor

pero ella no se fue solo se quedo de pie hay donde estaba, como su no hubiera escuchado nada

puedes retirarte- volvió a decir el tricolor, pero ella solo lo miraba mucho - trae café para dos - le pidió y la joven automáticamente salió

por que no salió la primera vez que se lo pediste- dijo el ojiazul

no se, nunca deja de verme cuando vengo y eso me incomoda- dijo yami, sin dejar de buscar unos papeles en su escritorio

tal vez este enamorada de ti- dijo el castaño, mientras se acercaba a yami y lo besaba y de repente se escucho una charola caer al piso y lo siguiente que paso fue que la castaña mordía y rasguñaba a seto como si el hubiera atacado a yami y ella lo defendiera

suéltalo, déjalo, que te pasa es mi novio - dijo el ojos rojos y automáticamente ella lo soltó

no... novio - dijo ella, como si fuera el descubrimiento del siglo

si soy gay- dijo yami, mientras que ayudaba a seto a levantarse

pero yo lo e esperado por años a que me mire y se de cuenta de que lo amo, POR QUE LOS GUAPOS Y RICOS SON GAY - dijo ella apunto de llorar y quejándose con amargura

sin ofender, pero jamás va a pasar me asustas y mas cuando te me quedas viendo -dijo el tricolor y ella salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos - vez, siempre atraigo a los dementes

ok, creo que debería hacerle un examen psicológico a tus empleados - dijo seto ya repuesto del susto que le dio esa mujer, comprobando que yami tenia razón en sentirse raro con esa mujer cerca

mejor vámonos antes de que vuelva - dijo yami llevándose a seto a dar un leve recorrido, aun había algo de tiempo antes de recibir la valiosa carga que esperaba

* * *

mientras en otra parte de Japón, en la casa Kano

Takeshi estaba sentado y tomaba sake

bueno corazón ya falta poco, eres muy cuidadoso con la seguridad pero cometerás un error, si no eres tu, será de parte de tu querido castaño y entonces, lo tomare con mis propias manos y lo partiré a la mitad demostrándole que solo yo soy digno de ti y entonces solo seremos tu y yo y nuestro inmenso amor- dijo mientras observaba unas fotos de yami y seto mientras comían en un restaurante muy exclusivo y algunas otras de donde entraban a su hogar u otras partes

* * *

en Rusia

yugi estaba dormido ya que había pasado toda la noche cuidando a mokuba, el cual había enfermado y debía guardar cama al menos 1 semana, lo cual hizo que pospusiera aun mas su ida a Japón, sentía muy lindo dejarse querer por el moreno como para dejarlo solo y mas estando enfermo, además yami le aseguraba que se encontraba bien y que no era necesaria su presencia y que pronto estarían todos juntos, yugi debía confiar en su hermano y no temer por el, aunque su presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien, no quería abandonarlo

**GRACIAS A: **

**TsukihimePrincess: tienes toda la razón, pero de que será capas este loco y yugi y mokuba bueno ellos tienen un secreto pero todavía no lo diré**

**C land: si quieres torturar a Takeshi por que a hecho hasta ahora, espera a lo que ara el próximo cap. te faltaran ideas para lo que se merece **

**Rmaldy10: que gusto que dos de mis historias te gusten tanto, siempre trato de escribir lo mejor que puedo y las cosas que considero mas interesantes, espero que sigas leyendo y dejes mas mensajes con tu opinión ( lo opinión de todos siempre es muy importante) **

**dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos **

**perdón la ortografía **

**gracias a quien lee :-) **


	29. Chapter 29

sentía un dolor en la cabeza, pero no se podía mover, estaba todo tan oscuro no miraba nada y trato de recordar que era lo que había pasado, por la madrugada había ido con yami a su trabajo y vio cosas muy impresionantes y muy peligrosas, muchas de esas cosas lo abrumaron ya que el no pensaba que tan exigente era el trabajo que hacia el tricolor, y mas con el protocolo de seguridad, de repente se sintió muy abrumado y presionado, dudo que esa fuera la vida que había pensado tener, tal vez seria demasiado y no lo soportaría, amaba a yami lo sabia pero las cosas tal vez no eran tan simples como lo considero, pensando en todo eso el castaño se fue a su propia empresa e hiso su trabajo, atendió 3 juntas, reviso los reportes de ventas, firmo algunos despidos y contratos de personal, vio varias propuestas de inversión, reviso los prototipos de algunos proyectos, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que había visto con yami y eso lo hacia sentir incomodo y mas cuando miraba a los guardaespaldas que yami le había asignado, repentinamente sintió que se asfixiaba y necesitaba salir sentirse solo por un momento, como pudo y aprovechando que su empresa era grande entro en algunas áreas donde solo cierto personal era permitido, negándole a sus carceleros el acceso y escapo por otras puertas, llego al estacionamiento y subió a uno de los autos de la empresa y se fue, condujo por la ciudad unos 30 minuto y se detuvo en un parque cerca de su vieja escuela, se sentó en una banca y respiro con calma, pensó y trato de aclara sus ideas, hay estuvo por varias horas hasta que casi oscureció y decidió volver a casa, a su casa en la mansión kaiba, necesitaba estar en su espacio personal propio, se levanto y se dirigió de nuevo a su vehículo, repentinamente sentido un dolor en la nuca y después nada todo fue oscuridad

donde estaba?, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde lo del parque?, que había pasado?, por que no podía moverse?, esas eran solo una de las tantas preguntas que se hacia en su mente, tenia que tratar de analizar lo que si sabia, estaba inmóvil pero no se sentía amarado, estaba sobre una superficie plana, lisa y fría, una mesa grande o el piso tal vez, no podía ver nada, pero percibía un ligero aroma a alcohol y desinfectante, casi como el olor de los hospitales, acaso estaba en uno, había tenido alguna clase de accidente y no lo recordaba, desecho esa idea, si fuera a si estaría sobre una cama y se escucharía el sonido de los aparatos a los que estuviera conectado o tendría alguna clase de dolor aparte de su usual migraña, quiso hablar y no pudo las palabras se negaron a salir de su boca, tenia mucha sed y le ardía la garganta y tenia mucho frio, pero eso era lo de menos, así estuvo un largo rato esperando a que alguien llegara o se pudiera mover, lo que ocurriera primero

* * *

yami estaba mal, hacia horas que el castaño había desaparecido y temía lo peor, lo había llamado, lo había buscado en todos los lugares que pensó que podía estar, rastreo el vehículo donde había salido desde que dejo su trabajo y lo había encontrado estacionado en el parque donde el castaño había sido visto la ultima vez, pero nadie sabia donde estaba, o que había pasado con el y eso lo tenia muy angustiado y desesperado, temía lo peor y decido que buscaría a Takeshi si el estaba involucrado lo mataría con sus manos, a si que llamo a todo su personal y comenzó a preparar todo, la guerra que se avecinada iba a ser atroz y sin tregua

* * *

el castaño seguía desorientado y muy perdido, temía si pero tenia que mantenerse tranquilo, si era un secuestro a quien llamarían, yami era la única opción, ya que mokuba no estaba en Japón, lo cual agradecían por que si le ocurriera algo no se lo perdonaría, entonces recordó algo, el misterioso regalo de las rosas negras, esa había sido una amenaza para el y no para el tricolor y después de eso hacer las conexiones de una cosa con la otra no fue difícil, yami le había comentado de las sospechas de quien había mandado las rosas, ese sujeto hijo del mafioso, maldición no recordaba su nombre estaba muy confundido, tal vez le habían dado alguna clase de droga, repentinamente una luz muy potente y brillante ilumino donde estaba, le tomo solo unos momentos adaptarse a la luz y en cuanto lo hizo comenzó a distinguir la silueta de tres varones y uno de ellos comenzó a hablar

así que tu eres seto kaiba, no eres tan impresionante en persona- dijo el tipo que hablaba- o que descortés soy, permíteme presentarme Takeshi Kano- dijo mientras hacia una ligera reverencia- no puedo creer como yami siquiera se digno a verte, el es un dios que solo merece a otro dios, uno como yo claro, pero bueno el ya se divirtió contigo, ahora yo me divertiré matándote, como varas estas en mi patio preferido de juego aquí nadie nos molestara - seto miro mejor era una especie de morgue camillas de metal con bolsas negras de cuerpos enzima y congeladores en las paredes - aquí and terminado todos mis enemigos, te los presentaría pero ya no tienen vida jajajajajajaja- ese topo estaba trastornado y seto lo sabia, quería moverse y darle una paliza pero sus músculos seguían sin responder

Takeshi vio que el castaño trato de moverse - no te podrás mover en varias horas, te pusieron un paralizante muy fuerte, pero no te angusties sentirás todo el dolor de la tortura antes de morir, sabes no eres el primero al que elimino por acercarse a yami hace unos años un tipo de nombre Alek se acerco a mi yami hable con el y le ordene que lo dejara, el muy estúpido no me hizo caso y murió en un desafortunado accidente de auto unos días después, luego un aprovechado artista de cuarta de nombre paulo que se aprovechaba de yami y su nobleza fue el siguiente, lo mande secuestrar y lo torture un buen rato yami lo encontró y se lo llevo, claro que el tipo termino tan asustado que no quiso saber mas de mi querido niño y lo dejo, aun así lo mande matar un tiempo después solo por precaución, sabes solo alguien con mucho valor y coraje puede ser digno de estar al lado de alguien como mi amado y dudo que tu tengas el valor suficiente para resistir estar con el, no eres fuerte - Takeshi estaba loco, pero al mismo tiempo supo que tenia algo de razón, se había alterado mucho cuando conoció el verdadero trabajo de yami y considero dejarlo, pero ahora sabia que no lo dejaría y menos para que un tipo tan desquiciado como ese sujeto lo lastimara, no sabia como lo haría pero no lo permitiría

**Gracias a: **

**TsukihimePrincess: me alegra que te gustara el cap. espero que te guste también este **

**C land : Takeshi esta muy loco, espero te guste lo que sigue y gracias por tus palabras estoy segura serás una buena escritora también si eso es lo que te gusta y si quieres ayuda no dudes que te la daré (si quieres) **

**Rmaldy10 : tal vez Ishisu me alegra que te guste **

**Guest :no tengo nada en contra de tea, pero siento que le falta algo, esta muy enamorada del concepto amor y amistad por eso exagero con ella, espero que te siga gustando la historia **

**dudas. quejas o comentarios son recibidas **

**gracias por leer :-) **


	30. Chapter 30

yami estaba angustiado se dirigía a la casa de los Kano, dudaba que Takeshi fuera tan tonto como para tener a seto en ese lugar, pero tenia que comenzar por algún lado, solo esperaba encontrarlo a tiempo antes de que ese loco le hiciera daño, llego a la residencia y sin ninguna delicadeza uno de los vehículos blindados que llevaba el tricolor impacto la puerta principal destrozándola, en cuestión de segundos se armo un gran tiroteo, los guardias y pandilleros que cuidaban de la familia y casa cano caían como moscas ante los entrenados mercenarios ex militares que yami traía bajo su mando, su misión matar a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino hasta encontrar al castaño y asegurarse que estuviera bien, unos minutos después la casa fue asegurada no fue difícil ya que el ataque sorpresa fue su mejor arma y revisada cada rincón, cada centímetro, encontraron grandes cantidades de drogas, reliquias robadas muy valiosas y dinero en habitaciones ocultas, pero eso no era lo que yami buscaba y se dirigió directamente con el padre de Takeshi, el cual estaba en su habitación junto a los pocos sobrevivientes que se habían rendido y salvado sus vidas

llévate lo que desees, pero no nos mates- imploro el anciano aferrado a su cama

yo no disfruto matar, no me gusta hacerlo, pido perdón por la vidas que hoy se perdieron, no eran mi intención, pero tu hijo se a llevado a seto kaiba y no puedo perdonar esa falta, solo quiero recuperar lo que me pertenece y matar a tu hijo por atreverse a llevárselo, si me lo entregas te prometo jamás volver a intervenir en tus acciones o las de tu familia, incluso les daré mi ayuda en una emergencia, solo tienes que decirme donde esta - dijo yami, estaba dispuesto a negociar con lo que fuera

acepto que tomes la vida de mi hijo si sabes que el es culpable, pero yo no puedo aceptar tu propuesta y entregártelo, es mi hijo y lo quiero a pesar de todo, mátame si lo consideras traición, pero no te lo entregare- hablo con la poca dignidad que le quedaba aquel hombre postrado a una cama y conectado a tantos aparatos médicos

yo no quiero tu vida, quiero la mía, quiero a seto - dijo yami con un semblante tan serio y triste que partía el corazón de cualquiera, se dio la media vuelta, cuando salía de la habitación y avanzaba por el pasillo, tenia que seguir buscando así tuviera que poner a Japón y al mundo entero de cabeza, una joven que estaba en la habitación de el anciano salió

yo te lo entregare- dijo elevando la voz y llamando la atención de el tricolor y su sequito

quien eres tu?- pregunto yami, no la reconocía

me llamo Yumiko Kano, soy la media hermana de Takeshi, la que compite, yo te lo entregare pero tu cumplirás tu palabra, lo que ofreciste haya adentro- dijo ella, era no muy alta de cabello corto a los hombros color morado y ojos café, tenia que aprovechar la oportunidad de terminar la guerra de una vez por todas y salir victoriosa, después de todo era una oportunidad única

dime donde lo tiene? habla ya - pregunto yami con impaciencia

no lo se con exactitud, pero se de dos lugares donde podría utilizar, tiene una casa oculta en el otro extremo de la ciudad y hay un hospital abandonado que usa para sus cosas raras, te daré las direcciones de los dos lugares ya si lo encuentras, tu sabrás lo que haces después- la chica dio las direcciones escritas en un papel y yami se marcho ya con información mas útil

a donde iremos?- le pregunto bakura, tenían que organizarse con rapidez

que valla un vehículo a la casa a revisar y que se aseguren que no huya Takeshi en caso de que este ay y el resto al hospital abandonado, presiento que hay esta mi seto - dijo yami muy seguro y total mente decidido a lo que fuera

* * *

seto estaba observando cada movimiento que realizaba Takeshi

sabes tienes belleza en esos lindos ojos fieros, es como ver un hielo de ártico que puede traspasarte el alma- dijo Takeshi, al castaño- creo que te los sacare y los conservare para mi, sabes si yami no existiera posiblemente te elegiría para mi, pero soy hombre de una sola decisión y yami fue mi niño especial desde que lo vi por primera vez, sabes era tan lindo cuando lo vi por primera vez y supe que era mío de inmediato, será mío tan pronto que ya lo puedo sentir en mis brazos, pero para eso tengo que matarte primero así que no le demos mas vueltas y terminemos de una vez por todas - Takeshi dio unos paso a una pequeña mesa cercana cubierta por un pequeño mantel blanco y la descubrió revelando implementos quirúrgicos como bisturís, tijeras, un separador de costillas y demás cosas

_maldito bastardo, no te saldrás con la tuya- _pensó el castaño muy molesto por todas las estupideces que decía el demente que amenazaba su vida y que pretendía quedarse con yami a la fuerza, no se lo permitiría, solo yami podía decidir con quien quería estar y si ese sujeto pensaba que con matarlo bastaría para lograr su cometido estaba muy equivocado, si el castaño había tenido dudas con la relación ahora estaba seguro que no dejaría al tricolor y menos para que un tipo demente como ese lo acosara y terminara haciéndole daño, no sabia como le haría pero ese tipo pagaría por todo lo que había hecho y con su vida o dejaba de llamarse seto kaiba

Takeshi tenia un pequeño bisturí en su mano y se acerco a el ojiazul - te are sufrir con mucha lentitud, te are rogar por tu muerte y sentirás un gran alivio cuando acabe y te deje morir- dijo como si con sus palabras le dieran consuelo al castaño, al mismo tiempo que hacia un corte pequeño en la palma de la mano cerca de la muñeca y a si continuo asiendo una línea de cortes a hasta llegar al codo, las cortadas eran pequeñas y no sangraban tanto pero eran muy dolorosas y ardorosas, seto casi derramaba lagrimas y mas por que no se podía mover para sostener su brazo y mitigar ligeramente el dolor- sabes estos cortes son sencillos, pero con forme pase el tiempo te are cortes mayores para que gota a gota tu vida se valla- la locura y demencia dominaban al moreno, que parecía ver una obra de arte en su tortura

**Hola si ya se me tarde mucho demasiado, es que se suponía que tendría exámenes y ahora resulta que serán casi a fin de mes y justo me entere hoy de eso, pero bueno pacemos a las gracias**

**GRACIAS A: **

**TsukihimePrincess: que el psiquiatra ya no es opción, Takeshi ya es mas que un loco, espero te agrade el cap.**

**Rmaldy: espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen y yami ya casi llega, pero lo hará a tiempo **

**C land: gracias por tu cumplido y seto solo tubo un leve desvarió, espero que te guste el cap. **

**dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos **

**gracias a los que leen :-) **


	31. Chapter 31

rodearon el hospital, no debían perder el tiempo, el otro equipo de seguridad, el que había ido a la casa ya le había confirmado a yami que Takeshi no estaba en la casa, el tricolor supo en ese momento que seto estaba en mas peligro que antes, ya no podía esperar mas y ordeno que entraran, pero con precaución no quería que su enemigo se diera cuenta de que había llegado y matara al castaño al saberlo, entraron sigilosamente, no había mucha vigilancia ya que al ser un lugar abandonado se miraría sospechoso que hubiera muchas personas entrando y saliendo, el lugar era mas grande de lo esperado y era algo enredoso ya que tenia muchas habitaciones así como muchos pasillos y corredores y en ciertas áreas no había luz eléctrica por lo que la oscuridad reinaba en esas partes y si no tenían cuidado podían caer en una trampa sin darse cuenta, llegaron a una habitación que tenia una especie de mapa del lugar, estaba el primer nivel, donde se encontraba la recepción, la sala de espera, algunos consultorios y el área de urgencias, también marcaba una segunda planta, donde estaban las salas de operación, mas consultorios, oficinas administrativas y habitaciones y también marcaba un sótano, donde estaba una especia de estacionamiento subterráneo por un lado, un almacén de productos médicos y una gran morgue, yami dividió a su gente en tres grupos, el mapa facilitaba el movimiento y adonde dirigirse en cada nivel, todos se esparcieron a su respectivo lugar designado, el tricolor y su equipo fueron al sótano, el tricolor tenia un fuerte presentimiento.

su corazón latía desbocado casi podía sentirlo quererse salir de su pecho, el dolor era grande ya casi no sentía la parte derecha de su cuerpo, estaba dormido pero al mismo tiempo ardía, estaba lleno de pequeños cortes, había perdió sangre y empezaba a tener mucho frio, aunque estaba empezando a perder el efecto del paralizante, no podía moverse demasiado, solo unos cuantos movimientos casi como reflejos, eran los que había podido realizar, sabia que tenia que moverse pronto para poder defenderse o seria demasiado tarde, el castaño no se rendía después de todo era un kaiba, había sobrevivido a cosas inhumanas, la falta de amor y desprecio de su padre, el trato duro y cruel de la gente que trato de quitarlo de su puesto de trabajo al ser tan joven, Takeshi estaba equivocado si pensaba que lo rompería tan fácilmente, no iba a rendirse y se lo demostraría, ese día el seto kaiba no iba a morir y menos a manos de ese lunático y se lo demostraría, en un esfuerzo mayor seto logro mover su pierna lo suficiente para arrojar la pequeña mesita que tenia los implementos quirúrgicos al suelo

o vamos ríndete, nada de lo que hagas te salvara de tu destino, así que no hagas maldades que lo retrasen, solo ara las cosas mas difíciles para ti y molestas para mi- dijo el moreno regañando a seto como si este fuera un niño travieso y no su prisionero, seto enfureció mas solo quería moverse libremente y golpear al moreno asta hartarse, jamás en su vida había sentido tanto odio como ese día

yami había recorrido el almacén del sótano y estaba por entrar a la morgue cuando escucho un ruido, era como si pequeñas cosas metálicas golpearan el concreto y luego algo mas pesado callera, se detuvo un instante cundo escucho una voz, aun que no distinguía de quien se trataba, se asomo con cuidado desde la pequeña ventana circular que tenia la puerta y hay los vio, seto, Takeshi y dos sujetos mas que no reconocía, pero que en definitiva debían morir por estar del lado del moreno, el tricolor hizo señas a sus hombres para que entraran y mataran a los ayudantes, el personalmente se encargaría de Takeshi y con un rápido movimiento entraron

suelta, el bisturí y aléjate de seto- dijo con firmeza yami, sosteniendo su arma y apuntando al moreno

y que me aras si no lo hago- lo desafío el heredero Kano

te matare, así de sencillo y tan simple como eso- dijo el ojos de fuego, la mirada de yami estaba ardiendo en furia y mas cuando noto lo lastimado que estaba su amado castaño

no eres capas, sabes que estamos destinados a estar juntos, soy tu alma gemela y me amas tanto como yo, solo que tu te distraes con muñequitos tontos y me ignoras, pero una vez que acabe con tu distracción y se te pase en berrinche de haberlo perdido, estaremos juntos y aceptaras tu amor por mi - dijo Takeshi como si contara la mas bella historia de amor

estas enfermo, yo no siento nada mas que asco y repulsión por ti, ya te dije suelta a seto - amenazo seriamente yami

te demostrare que el, solo es un capricho tuyo y que lo nuestro es amor verdadero- dichas esas palabras el moreno, levanto la mano tratando de clavar el bisturí que traía en el corazón del castaño y así despojarlo de la vida de una vez por todas, para que yami por fin entendiera que debían estar juntos, entonces una detonación se escucho y Takeshi callo al piso con un agujero de bala en la frente, del arma de yami todavía se podía ver el humo salir, tan pronto eso sucedió se escucharon mas impactos, los secuaces de el moreno abrieron fuego en todas direcciones, pero pronto fueron detenidos y acribillados

yami corrió a donde estaba el castaño al cual abrazo y beso, se separaron y se vieron a los ojos

te amo - dijo yami con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

yami yo... debemos hablar- dijo apenas de forma audible el castaño, aun estaba débil pero se esforzaba tanto como podía

seto, yo moriría por ti, así de grande es mi amor por ti - dijo yami y justo en ese momento cayo al suelo inconsciente, seto se asusto no sabia que había pasado

bakura que era el que estaba mas cerca, rápido corrió a ver que pasaba, paso su mano por el pecho de yami y sintió algo caliente y viscoso, levanto la mano y era sangre- esta herido, el jefe esta herido, rápido ay que llevarlo a un hospital, una bala le dio en el pecho, se desangra rápido muévanse- grito el peliblanco movilizando a todos los presentes

no... yami... levántate... - dijo de manera entre costada kaiba estaba perdiendo el conocimiento también por la perdida de sangre, debía ser una pesadilla, esto no podía estarle pasando, yami no podía morir, era su amor, el ser por el que daría su vida entera, no le importaba ya que hacia yami en su trabajo, solo quería pasar con el todo el tiempo que pudiera, quería casarse, quería formar una familia y ser tan normal como se pudiera y con ese pensamiento final, termino perdiendo el conocimiento el castaño

**hola estoy tratando de actualizar rápido, me mudare pronto, por lo que me quedare sin internet por un tiempo, en unos días, pero aun si no dejare nada sin terminar, tendré que robar el internet de mis vecinos y de la casa de mi hermano o haber de quien para seguir, espero que me tengan paciencia, y espero que les haya gustado este cap. pasemos a los saludos **

**GRACIAS A:**

**Rmaldy: gracias por tus palabras, espero te guste este cap. aun faltan sorpresas **

**mariposa de cristal: no se por que pero creo que Takeshi ya no es problema y creo que seto ama a yami mas de lo que el mismo piensa **

**dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

**disculpen la ortografía **

**Gracias a los que leen :-) **


	32. Chapter32 pesadillas y giros inesperados

abrió los ojos y estaba sentado y amarado a una silla metálica, estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada, escucho el sonido de unas cadenas que se arrastraban y giro su cabeza a la derecha, para ver que era lo que había, pero no pudo distinguir nada a su alrededor, repentinamente la luz se prendió y pudo distinguir una silueta negra encadenada y de rodillas, no supo quien era ya que estaba dándole la espalda y tenia la cabeza baja, no entendía nada, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar quien era o que estaba pasando, escucho abrirse una puerta rechinante a sus espaldas y también escucho como alguien entraba, escuchaba como el ruido de los zapatos se acercaba a el de forma lenta y se sorprendió mucho al ver de quien se trataba, el castaño no podía creer a quien tenia ahora al frente de el justo en ese momento era lo que menos esperaba ver

Takeshi tu estas muerto, yo te vi caer, yami te disparo y acabo contigo- dijo seto sorprendido, no esperaba ver a ese tipo vivo, que rayos estaba pasando?, era la pregunta en la mente del castaño

tu viste lo que quisiste ver, pero lo que paso en realidad fue que yami por fin descubrió cuanto me amaba y lo mucho que me nesesitaba y decidió quedarse conmigo para siempre, nos amamos tanto que ahora es imposible separarnos - dijo el moreno a kaiba con felicidad

maldito que le hiciste a yami ?- pregunto el castaño furioso y con una ligera confusión

yo no le e hecho nada peor de lo que tu le hiciste - le respondió Takeshi- no es así mi yami lindo?- pregunto a la sombra negra que estaba encadenada, la cual se dio la vuelta y levanto el rostro mostrando que era un muy lastimado yami

por que me abandonaste, seto yo te amaba tanto y tu me rompiste el corazón con tus dudas y miedos, yo te protegí, te di mi amor y mi vida entera, por que no fue suficiente para ti- yami reclamaba llorando, estaba encadenado, con la ropa rota, herido y humillado, se notaba un gran dolor en todo su ser y mas aun, un dolor que venia y salía delo mas profundo de su alma - que me falto para que fueras feliz, que hice mal, por que dejaste de amarme, por que me entregaste a los brazos de Takeshi si sabias que yo no quería estar con el, mírame me has convertido en un despojo humano, era esto lo que tu querías, verme derrotado y humillado, lo lograste me lastimaste- de los labios de yami escurría un hilo de sangre y saliva y tenia un ojo serado de lo hinchado y morado que estaba

yami, que te a pasado, maldito desgraciado que le has hecho a mi yami?, yami se fuerte yo no te abandonare nunca, Takeshi déjalo ir ya no lo dañes- dijo con furia seto, no le gustaba ver en tal estado al tricolor y no entendía lo que yami le reclamaba, el no lo había abandonado y menos entregado a Takeshi

mi querido kaiba, yo no le e hecho nada peor de lo que le hiciste al abandonarlo, yo solo consume nuestro amor, no sabes cuanto disfrute a mi yami, como se retorcía abajo de mi, como temblaba, como me rogaba y me imploraba, la forma en la lloro de placer y dolor, fue mejor de lo que imagine hace años cuando lo vi por primera vez, fue tanto el placer que me dio, que jamás volveré a soltarlo cada noche será mío para siempre- dijo Takeshi feliz y emocionado, estaba tan loco y total mente perdido en su mundo de fantasía

maldito enfermo suelta a yami, y arreglemos esto como hombres solo tu y yo, tu no meres tocar a yami, ni siquiera verlo deberías, el no es tuyo, ni de nadie, el es libre de escoger con quien estar y si me elige a mi yo solo viviré para hacerlo feliz y tu no podrás meterte, por que yo no te lo permitiré, maldito infeliz- el castaño quería levantarse de la silla pero las ataduras se lo impedían - suéltame y veras como te ira, no te tendré piedad, vamos no seas cobarde

Takeshi saco un arma y le apunto a seto en la frente - no, matarte seria muy fácil y con muy poco dolor, se como lastimarte mas fuerte y con mas dolor, para que no lo olvides nunca, are que vivas con tu mayor pesadilla hecha realidad- dichas estas palabras el moreno desvió su arma al tricolor y soltó el disparo, dando justo en el pecho de yami, el cual cayo y en solo instantes se formo un gran charco de sangre, tan roja como los ojos de su dueño, los cuales ahora estaban sin vida, yami estaba muerto

YAMI, NOOOOO LEVENTATE, LEVANTATE TIENES QUE HACERLO, COMO VOY A VIVIR SIN TI- grito el ojos azules con desesperación, viendo a su amado tirado en el suelo desangrándose

* * *

YAMI - grito seto incorporándose en la cama donde estaba, un sueño, mas bien una pesadilla era lo que había vivido el castaño

señor cálmese, esta delicado no se mueva tan bruscamente le ara daño- le decía una joven vestida de blanco

seto, se tranquilizo y miro a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación de hospital - donde esta yami?- pregunto con desesperación

no se de quien habla, yo soy nueva, pero si gusta llamare al doctor que lo atiende y tal vez el sepa algo- dijo la enfermera y salió a toda prisa, unos minutos después entro un doctor de edad

me llamo Makoto y soy su doctor- se presento el hombre

que paso?, donde esta yami?- seto estaba impaciente, no se sentía bien y quería respuestas

usted perdió mucha sangre, su c

uerpo entro el shock y estuvo en coma por 9 días, le are varios análisis y pruebas para asegurar que no haya problemas de ninguna clase - dijo el doctor

y yami, por que no me dice donde esta?- se estaba impacientando kaiba

tranquilo, el joven esta en la cafetería comiendo, en su estado debe cuidarse y alimentarse bien - dijo el doctor Makoto sonriente

esta mal?, esta herido?, quiero verlo- exigió el castaño, el doctor estaba muy confundido con las palabras del castaño

tranquilo estoy bien- dijo una voz que entraba a la habitación

yami, estas bien, pero te vi caer y tu empleado dijo que te desangrabas - seto ya no entendía bien que pasaba

no fue así, la sangre que bakura toco no era mía, era tuya y lo que me paso fue solo que me desmaye- dijo yami feliz de ver despierto a seto

por que te desmayaste?, estas enfermo- dijo seto preocupado

yami tomo la mano del castaño y la puso en su vientre - tendremos un bebe, por fin estoy esperando, serás papa seto kaiba

**giro inesperado, espero que les guste el cap., un bebe que será niña o niño que opinan, por cierto les tengo un aviso especial hice un Facebook por si alguien le interesa es: mininorosa_88 (tengo la foto de una cara de gato gris de ojos verdes), bien pasemos a las gracias **

**GRACIAS A: **

**jesi: disculpa no te mencione en el cap. pasado pero los mensajes tardan dos días en llegar si no estas registrada(o), por lo menos con migo se tarda, pero que bueno que como quieras me escribas, espero te siga gustando **

**Rmaldy: sorpresa, espero que te guste el cap. y espero que lo que haga a futuro te guste **

**TsukihimePrincess: bien muerto, aunque aun puede atacar en pesadillas dudas**

**dudas, quejas, o comentarios son recibidos**

**perdón la ortografía **

**gracias a los que leen :-) **


	33. Chapter 33

un mes había pasado seto estaba en casa (su mansión), la mayor parte de los cortes que había recibido no dejarían marcas, solo los mas profundos dejarían pequeñas cicatrices pero con el tiempo y un tratamiento adecuado se reducirían drásticamente, yami lo visitaba y después se marchaba a su casa, quería que seto tuviera tranquilidad en su espacio personal, su embarazo seguía tranquilo, yugi y mokuba avían regresado y tenían una sorpresa muy interesante, así que reunieron a sus hermanos para contarles

bueno a estamos aquí que nos quieren decir ?- pregunto el castaño impaciente

hermano, veras paso algo en Rusia y ... - mokuba estaba muy nervioso, pero feliz

que paso?- pregunto seto no le gustaba tanta intriga

yugi y yo somos novios y queremos casarnos a fin de mes - dijo mokuba, viendo la cara que ponía su hermano

no me opongo a que seas novio de yugi, pero te casaras cuando termines tu carrera - dijo kaiba, sabia que los adolecentes eran impulsivos, pero no permitiría que su hermano lo fuera

ya lo decidimos y nos casamos a fin de mes, si nos apoyan que bien y si no, pues lo sentimos pero no nos detendrán- mokuba estaba firme

yugi, tu de verdad te quieres casar tan pronto?- pregunto yami preocupado

yo quiero demasiado a mokuba, no quiero separarme de el y me tengo que casar con el- dijo yugi con algo de miedo de no recibir el apoyo de su hermano

hablas como si no tuvieras mas opciones, son niños, entiendan que aun tienen tiempo - dijo seto, tratando de razonar con ellos

seto, yugi y yo tendremos un bebe - soltó repentinamente mokuba

kaiba sintió que le echaron un balde de agua fría en la espalda- como pudiste mokuba, que irresponsable eres, por que diablos embarázate a yugi - estaba muy molesto, acaso no les hablaban de la protección en la escuela o algo por e estilo

seto, yugi no es fértil - dijo yami, captando la atención del castaño

que estas diciendo- el ojiazul no pareció entender muy bien

que yugi no es varón fértil, el no puede tener bebes como yo - dijo yami tratando de dar una mejor explicación

si yugi no puede tener bebes, entonces como es que tendrán uno - dijo el castaño y luego algo hizo clik en su cabeza- mokuba, acaso tu eres el que espera?- pregunto un sin creerlo

si hermano, soy yo el que tendrá al bebe- le confirmo el moreno

seto, miro a yugi, el era mas bajo que su hermano, y se miraba mas débil y frágil, se le hacia difícil entender como era que su hermano fuera el pasivo de la relación y el pequeño tricolor el dominante- es una broma- dijo el castaño procesando todo

no es broma y ya tenemos todo listo para nuestra boda, esperamos contar con ustedes- dijo yugi decidido, pero con la esperanza de que los aceptaran

me niego a esta boda- dijo el castaño muy molesto, lo que causo el enojo de yugi, ya que eso puso triste a mokuba

yo no soy tu- dijo yugi a kaiba - yo me casare con mokuba y no lo abandonare como tu a mi hermano- yugi molesto, no era algo común

yo no e abandonado a tu hermano- dijo seto molesto

dormiste con el estando comprometido, luego dejaste a joey por que según tu amabas a mi hermano, luego te secuestran y tienes dudas, mi hermano te rescata, pone su vida en peligro y te dice que tendrá un bebe y tu decides que necesitas tiempo, eres afortunado de que mi hermano tenga paciencia y te ame demasiado, delo contrario el ya abría desaparecido con su hijo y tu no lo volverías a ver nunca jamás- yugi estaba molesto, su hermano se merecía mas- pero yo no tengo dudas y no quiero alejarme de mokuba y mi hijo, quiero estar con ellos - yugi parecía frágil, pero era todo un hombre para defender lo que quería

mi relación con yami no es lo que piensas el y yo somos adultos y ustedes niños, yo estoy al pendiente de el en todo momento - dijo seto muy firme

enserio, entonces sabes que yami tendrá dos bebes y no uno, me imagino que también sabes que todas las mañanas vomita mucho y el doctor le a dijo que debe comer bien, pero sabes a yami no le cae la comida, solo come cuando te ve por que solo así es feliz, mi hermano esta anémico y eso puede tener consecuencias terribles a los niños, pero claro tu estas al pendiente y nada le pasara- yami le avía prohibido a yugi decir una palabra de su condición de salud, pero seto tenia que enterarse

ya basta- dijo yami llorando, no quería que el castaño se enterara de esa manera

es verdad eso?- pregunto kaiba a yami

yami solo le confirmo con la cabeza

y por que no me lo dijiste antes ?- pregunto seto

no quería presionarte, quería que si volvías con migo fuera por que tu así la deseabas y no por que te sintieras obligado o con lastima y terminaras amarado a mi por culpa de esta situación- yami seguía llorando, no quería que seto lo terminara odiando

yami, yo te amo y no quiero que le pase nada a nuestro hijo, mejor dicho a nuestros hijos - si era verdad que seto necesitaba espacio y tiempo ya que el no acostumbraba a sentirse unido a nada, ni a nadie, pero no quería el tiempo libre si por eso corría el riesgo de perder a los seres que mas amaba en todo el mundo

seto yo... - yami no pudo decir nada, el castaño lo abrazo y el tricolor desahogo su llanto por completo

nosotros nos vamos - dijo yugi, el pensaba llevarse a mokuba con el

espera- dijo kaiba- si me garantizas que puedes cuidar en todos los aspectos a mokuba y tu hijo, aceptare que hagan lo que quieran - dijo seto

soy un Novak, la mitad de toda la fortuna es legalmente mía y amo a mi bebe y a mokuba, es toda la garantía que te puedo ofrecer - dijo yugi muy serio, algo que también no era muy normal de ver en el

entonces quien se va soy yo- dijo el castaño

pero como hermano- dijo mokuba confundido

quiero que ustedes vivan en esta casa - dijo seto muy seguro

y que pasara contigo?- pregunto el moreno

si yami me perdona y me lo permite quiero volver a vivir con el y cuidarlo como es debido- kaiba estaba ya completamente decidió a no separarse del tricolor jamás y se lo demostraría

**hola perdón la tardanza espero que aun sigan leyendo, como ven mokuba y yugi se casan y tendrán un bebe ¨made in Rusia¨ y seto por fin estará con yami y tendrá que sufrir con sus hormonas y lo mejor tendrán dos bebes- sugerencias de nombres tanto de niño como de niña, las agradecería-, nos vemos en la boda, por cierto estoy en Facebook como minino rosa (foto de gato gris de ojos verdes), pasemos a las gracias **

**GRACIAS A: **

**TsukihimePrincess: espero que te guste esta cap. y que sigas leyendo, ya viste a lo que paso con mokuba y yugi (espero haber sorprendido con eso) **

**Rmaldy: son dos bebes, tal vez niño y niña o dos niñas aun no decido, espero sigas leyendo y te siga gustando **

**Jesi: yo también me emociono a veces y me alegran tus mensajes y los de todas(os) espero te siga gustando **

**C land: que bueno que saliste de viaje, espero la hayas pasado bien y no te preocupes con saber que te sigue gustando mi historia, me llenas de alegría (todos los que leen mis historias me llenan de felicidad) **

**dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos **

**disculpen la ortografía **

**gracias a los que leen :-) **


	34. Chapter 34

ya se había llegado el día de la boda y yugi estaba con yami quien le ayudaba a terminar de vestirse y mientras conversaban

yugi, te ves muy lindo- dijo yami viendo a su hermano con un elegante traje negro con detalles blancos

no me agás sonrojar hermano- dijo yugi apenado

no puedo creer que te cases y menos que serás padre, eres mi hermano pequeño con el que jugaba guerra de bolas de nieve - dijo yami recordando viejos tiempos

siempre seré tu hermano menor y cada vez que lo necesites puedes confiar en mi, yo siempre te daré mi apoyo- dijo yugi abrasándolo

yugi te puedo hacer una pregunta, es que tengo una duda, bueno barias en realidad - dijo yami, ya tenia tiempo buscando el momento para hacer esas preguntas

claro, que me quieres preguntar - dijo yugi mientras se serbia un poco de agua y la tomaba

yugi, como fue que mokuba termino embarazado?- dijo yami curioso

yugi casi se ahoga con el agua y tobo un pequeño ataque de tos, cuando se recupero contesto- pues supongo que igual que como tu te embarazaste de kaiba, creo que así es como funciona eso no - dijo yugi todo apenado

no yugi, no me refiero a eso, pregunto por que se supone que te gustaba joey y de repente salen conque mokuba tendrá un bebe tuyo - dijo yami confundido

bueno veras, cuando nos fuimos a Rusia, mokuba ya tenia tiempo pidiéndome una oportunidad y decidí dársela mas por su insistencia que por otra cosa, salimos y le enseñe varios lugares, fuimos a comer y cenar, fuimos a bailar, me divertía mucho a pesar de estar preocupado por ti, me di cuenta que pasando el tiempo con mokuba se me olvidaba todo, con el podía platicar y desahogar todo lo que sentía, me escuchaba con tanta paciencia y aunque a veces miraba a joey con su familia, ya no me llamaba tanto la atención, luego mokuba se enfermo un poco y estuve cuidándolo se recupero rápido, me sentía muy bien cuando nos besábamos, luego un día antes de volver, mokuba y yo estábamos en mi habitación y el me beso y me tumbo a la cama, aunque estaba relajado, no me sentía cómodo, no era que no me sintiera listo, sino que sentí que algo no estaba bien, así que me gire y me pose sobre mokuba tome el control, eso me gusto y mokuba no se quejo de nada y bueno paso lo que tenia que pasar, ya sabes y volvimos a Japón, un día antes de hablar con ustedes mokuba se entero de que esperaba un bebe y me lo dijo, el estaba muy asustado, el no sabia que podía tener bebes, pensó que tal vez yo no lo quería y que lo dejaría solo, no te mentiré tuve miedo y aun lo tengo por que soy muy joven y no estoy seguro de como hacerle para criar un bebe, pero en ese momento supe y estuve seguro que no me iría, simplemente no los abandonaría, en ese momento me di cuenta lo mucho que amaba a mokuba y que no me había dado cuenta, le pedí matrimonio y el acepto, no pensábamos tener una boda así como esta, lo bueno que lo chica organizadora de eventos que había contratado joey pudo arreglar todo rápido para nosotros y bueno en conclusión por eso hoy me caso - dijo feliz yugi

serás muy feliz hermano, te lo mereces - dijo yami después de escucha la historia

tu también lo serás yami, te casaras con kaiba y tendrás a tus hermosos bebes - dijo yugi deseándole lo mejor a su hermano

me casare solo si seto me lo pide y no lo a hecho- dijo yami poniéndose triste

yami, no te pongas triste, si seto te lastima le romperé le cara yo mismo- dijo yugi

enserio lo arias hermanito - dijo yami sonriendo, yugi no era de comportamientos agresivos y escucharlo decir eso era divertido

bueno no el es muy grande y no lo alcanzaría, pero podría pagarle a bakura y marik para que lo golpeen en un callejón oscuro, después de todo soy un Novak - dijo yugi, a el no le gustaba hacer alarde de eso, pero si su hermano se divertía valía la pena

te confieso que ya considere mandar golpear a seto para que se decida, pero estoy seguro de que no funcionaria - dijo yami jugando con yugi, riendo juntos

por que me golpearías, que es lo que quieres que decida?- pregunto el castaño, pero no estaba molesto ya que escuchaba a yami reír y sabia que solo jugaban

nada - dijo yami sonriente

bueno solo vengo por que ya es hora de comenzar y yami te traje tu pastel de chocolate disfrútalo, te veré en un momento en la iglesia, voy por mi hermano - dijo el castaño y se marcho

un rato después la ceremonia comenzó, yugi y mokuba estaban frente al altar, la iglesia estaba bellamente decorada con muchas flores blancas y violetas, era un evento muy elegante e intimo, solo familiares y amigos muy cercanos asistieron, yami y seto fueron los padrinos de anillos y de lazo, al terminar todos fueron a un salón cerca de un pequeño lago donde seria la recepción y el baile

seto estaba sentado en una mesa cercana a la principal y miraba a la gente bailar yami no estaba cerca, se preguntaba donde estaría y perdido en sus pensamiento no se percato de que alguien jalaba su pantalón asta después de un momento, era un bakura miniatura y totalmente adorable de unos 2 años, que lo veía con un poco de temor

y tu que haces - dijo el castaño

me perdí, no encuentro a mi papi- dijo el niño lloroso

el ojiazul miro a los lados y no miro a bakura cerca- bueno vamos a buscarlo- el castaño cargo al pequeño y camino entre las mesas para ver donde estaría, seguramente estaba tomando y no se percato cuando el niño se fue, unos minutos después encontró a bakura con otros tres niños, como loco buscando al que le faltaba

hijo, estas bien?- pregunto muy asustado el albino, revisando que no estuviera lastimado

a seto le pareció curioso, no imaginaba que ese sujeto fuera tan paternal o mínimo que se preocupara por otro ser vivo

donde te metiste, por que te separaste de mi lado?- pregunto bakura

solo quería ver el pastel, pero me perdí- dijo el pequeño

te pudo haber pasado algo, que tal si te roban - dijo el alvino regañándolo

pero el señor, me ayudo- dijo señalando al castaño

gracias señor kaiba por traerme a mi hijo de vuelta, si mi esposo se entra que lo perdí me mata, estoy en deuda - dijo bakura, no acostumbraba a decir esa clase de cosas

bueno me podrías hacer un favor y conseguirme unas cosas para después - el castaño se había conmovido al ver a bakura con sus hijos y tomo una decisión

claro lo que me diga- dijo el alvino

seto le hiso una pequeña lista y le explico a bakura lo que aria

bueno le dejare los niños a mi esposo y le pediré ayuda a marik, tendremos todo listo para cuando lo solicite - dijo bakura y se retiro

seto volvió a la mesa y vio a su hermano muy feliz bailando con yugi- hermanito que seas muy feliz - dijo susurrando al viento y sonriendo por la escena tan feliz frente a el

**HOLA, bueno ya les avía avisado que me quedaría sin internet y lo perdí desde el lunes por la noche, luego tuve exámenes y saque un 10 en uno y los 2 otros creo que no me fue tan bien, pero no importa, lo importante es que actualice por fin, tuve que venir a la casa de mi hermano por el internet, bueno pero eso no es lo importante lo importante es que les haya gustado el capitulo, pasemos a las gracias **

**GRACIAS A :**

**TsukihimePrincess: que bueno que te gusto y gracias por tus sugerencias ya escogí uno par una de las niñas de yami, luego te digo cual será sorpresa **

**Rmaldy: trato de sorprender siempre que puedo y espero que les guste lo que falta que ya no es mucho **

**C land: súper malote que sale yugi jajajaja y muchas gracias por tus palabras **

**jesi: unas GRACIAS especiales sabes para este capitulo tenia otra cosa en mente( aun que parecida) pero no podía desarrollar bien la idea y tu me diste una mejor espero te guste el cap. y si tienes mas dudas solo dilo **

**Dudas, quejas o cometarios son recibidos**

**disculpen la ortografía **

**gracias a los que leen :-) **

**Por cierto esta semana me mudo ya para el miércoles dejo mi hogar, lo malo el departamento al que me cambio no esta listo, lo bueno mi hermano me recibirá y tendré internet gratis :-)**


	35. Chapter 35 sorpresa

la fiesta casi terminaba y la pareja de recién casados ya se retiraba a descansar, ya pasaba la media noche, seto y yami estaban juntos y paseaban por la orilla del lago, en una romántico paseo a solas

estas contento?- pregunto seto al tricolor

si, no puedo creer que mi hermano ya esta casado y que pronto tendrá un lindo bebe con tu hermano- dijo yami sonriente

te gustaría hacerlo con migo?- pregunto el castaño repentinamente

aquí a la intemperie, podrían vernos, aunque seria divertido- dijo yami considerando la propuesta

me refiero a casarnos - dijo seto aclarando

a eso, si también me gustaría casarme contigo, pero cuando tu estés listo - dijo el tricolor

que te parece ya - dijo el ojiazul repentinamente

como que ya? - pregunto desconcertado yami no entendía muy bien

si ya, en este momento, en este lugar - dijo seto

estas jugando, una boda se tiene que planear con tiempo, se necesitan muchos arreglos - yami sabia que mínimo se necesitaban unos días para preparar todo como era debido

si todo estuviera listo, te casarías con migo en este preciso instante?- pregunto kaiba

sin tener que pensarlo- respondió el ojos rojos sin dudar ni un solo momento

seto se arrodillo y entonces hizo la pregunta que yami tanto había esperado

Yami Novak, me arias el honor de ser mi esposo, ya el día de hoy?- seto no era un especialista en el romanticismo, pero con el simple hecho de arrodillarse y pedir matrimonio, lo hacia ver tierno

si acepto - respondió el tricolor- pero como nos casaríamos hoy mismo? - pregunto aun emocionado

ven con migo- dijo seto y llevo al tricolor a un pequeño muelle en el lago, donde yami se llevo una sorpresa, su hermano y sus amigos estaban presentes y el cura que caso a yugi estaba parado en un improvisado altar decorado con flores, había antorchas iluminando todo, eso en combinación de la vista del lago donde se reflejaban todas las bellas estrellas y la majestuosa luna de plata, se veía tan hermoso, todo listo para una hermosa boda nocturna

seto, esto es hermoso - dijo yami con gran emoción, ese día al levantarse no había imaginado que se casaría de esa forma

seto y yami tuvieron una linda ceremonia, el momento en el que el castaño le puso el anillo a yami fue hermoso, ya que unas luciérnagas hicieron aparición asiendo el momento perfecto con su brillo, el beso fue dado al fina y eso sello la promesa de amarse toda la vida, todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron con gran emoción, una suave música de violín sonó entonando una melodía suave y seto le pidió la pieza a yami el cual se la concedió y hay frente a todos los invitados bailaron su primera canción de casados

se que esta no es la boda en ese lugar donde querías, que te mereces algo mejor, pero hoy decidí que ya no quería esperar, te amo y quiero estar a tu lado para siempre - dijo seto susurrando al oído de el tricolor

esta no es la boda que pensé, pero es mucho mejor de lo que imagine solo porque tu estas a mi lado - dijo yami acurrucándose en el pecho del castaño

te confesare un secreto, cuando te conocí mi única intención era la de jugar contigo para obtener beneficios y termine tan enamorado que no se ni como sucedió, fue demasiado rápido - seto era honesto

te confieso un secreto yo también, aquel día del restaurante, cundo llegaste gritando y mandando me caíste muy mal, pero eras muy atractivo y no pude resistir querer tener una aventura contigo y no me arrepiento de nada - dijo yami también siendo honesto

yugi y mokuba los felicitaron, así como los presentes, nadie se había imaginado que eso ocurriría y seto y yami continuaron bailando asta el amanecer y los primeros rayos del sol tocaron las aguas de cristal en las que se reflejaba un nuevo día llegar, no habían dormido en toda las noche y aun así nadie parecía cansado, sin embargo tenían que dormir un poco, todos se despidieron y se retiraron y ya a solas en su habitación, yami se acurruco en los brazos de seto, tenia sueño pero antes tenia una pequeña duda

seto, por que decidiste que nos casáramos hoy?- pregunto yami

en la fiesta vi a a bakura con sus hijos, uno de ellos se perdió y el me pidió ayuda, no se porque pero al ver a ese pequeño niño, pensé en los bebes que tendríamos y pensé que si yo los perdía o me alejaba de ellos o de ti, ya no tendría sentido mi vida, volvería a ser el mismo hombre de antes, frio que solo pensaba en su conveniencia, ese hombre que ya no deseo ser, sentí tantos deseos de tenerte siempre a mi lado, que solo dese casarme contigo - dijo kaiba, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su flamante esposo

y organizaste todo con magia de tu hada madrina - dijo yami con gracia

no mas bien con las mañas de tus ratas ladinas - dijo el castaño - bakura me ayudo a cambio de que su esposo no se enterara de que perdió un niño y el le dijo a marik que le ayudara y como siempre majo de metiche se entero y le dijo a su hermano mahad y este le dijo a shadi y entre todos prepararon todo y básicamente a si fue como todo se organizo, yo solo quería que consiguiera un anillo, al cura y un par de cosas mas, no esperaba que hicieran todo lo que prepararon - revelo kaiba, hasta el se había sorprendido con la boda exprés que le organizaron

jajajajajaja, mi personal es muy eficiente hasta para organizar una boda - dijo yami feliz - te amo tanto, que si solo hubiera estado el cura solo, aun así hubiera sido la boda perfecta, por que estabas a mi lado - yami estaba contento, pero ya Morfeo le exigía dormir así que cerro sus ojos, escuchando el palpitante corazón del castaño y sintiendo en el vientre a sus hermosos hijos moverse inquietos

seto solo lo miro dormir y después de unos minutos lo alcanzo en el mundo de los sueños, mientras acariciaba su vientre y sentía a sus hijos

**hola un cap. corto pero ya mi cerebro no dio para mas (espero que les guste aun a si), seto organizo una boda para yami (mas bien las ratas ladinas), que emoción ya están juntos y amarados para siempre, me duelen las piernas fui al gym y me molieron con la rutina y casi no ciento los brazos, pero dejemos mi dolor para después y pasemos a las gracias **

**GRACIAS A: **

**TsukihimePrincess: yugi solo jugaba y bakura honestamente necesitaba un pretexto y el ya tenia niños en mi historia (sin contar que me gusta pensar que aunque ryou es muy lindo, también seria capas de hacerle algo a bakura si le pasara algo a algunos de sus bebes), los apellidos lo sabrás después**

**C land: bakura solo es convenenciero y puedes matar a seto cuando termínela historia( si aun lo deseas después de le boda en el lago) ya después lo revivo cuando comience otra historia, gracias por tus palabras **

**Rmaldy: bueno ya supiste que planeo seto, una boda exprés, espero te haya gustado **

**dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

**perdón la ortografía **

**gracias a todos los que leen :-) **


	36. Chapter 36

ya habían pasado varios meses, el castaño dormía tranquilamente, pero entre sueños sentía que alguien lo miraba muy intensamente y se despertó, vio una silueta oscura al pie de la cama, prendió la luz y vio a su amado yami viéndolo con tanto odio y rencor, lo cual era ya una costumbre, sabia que era una mala idea pero tenia que preguntar

te encuentras bien?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta el ojiazul

no puedo dormir y es tu culpa - le reprocho el tricolor - mira como estoy, esta panza no me deja dormir, no puedo estar de lado, ni boca arriba, no boca abajo, estoy cansado todo el tiempo y tu duermes tan tranquilo - yami realmente no estaba feliz, ya en las noches eso era una costumbre

quieres un poco de leche caliente, un te o un poco de sopa, para que puedas dormir - dijo seto sin saber que hacer para que yami estuviera tranquilo

como se supone que la sopa, me ara dormir? - pregunto yami sin entender

pues no se, a muchas personas les da sueño después de comer - dijo el castaño explicando

eso no es lo que necesito, son tus hijas en mi vientre las que no me dejan dormir, mira mi panza es enorme, porque no eres tu el embarazado - se quejo el tricolor

no te preocupes ya estas a una semana de que nazcan, el doctor ya esta preparando todo y pronto tendremos a nuestras niñas con nosotros, en nuestros brazos y estas molestias habrán desaparecido, todo será perfecto - seto no sabia que había dicho, pero esperaba que ese discurso calmara a el tricolor

perfecto, perfecto mi tra... -pero el castaño no dejo terminar la frase al tricolor

yami ya cálmate - esa frase solo encendió mas las hormonas de yami

que me calme, no puedo dormir, solo quiero dormir, porque es tan difícil que entiendas eso, yo solo quiero acostarme y dormir tranquilo- dijo yami casi queriendo llorar

seto se levanto de la cama y abrazo a su esposo para darle consuelo y de repente sintió un liquido cálido en el suelo, acaso yami se había orinado, fue el pensamiento del castaño

seto, seme rompió la fuente - dijo yami repentinamente

seto miro a yami como si no entendiera lo que le había dicho, luego algo hizo clic en su cabeza y reacciono casi como si le hubieran dicho que la casa se quemaba

ay por dios, se te rompió la fuente, las niñas ya van a nacer- seto corrió a ponerse ropa ya que estaba muy frio para salir (estaban en Rusia), tomo las maletas con la ropa de las niñas y yami y salió corriendo dejando solo a yami en la habitación, ya cuando había bajado las escaleras se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el tricolor, el cual ya venia ayudado de una sirvienta, seto subió las escaleras y cargo a yami y comenzó a bajarlas de nuevo, yami le gritaba y le gritaba

seto, seto, seto - yami no dejaba de gritar

que quieres yami ya casi llegamos abajo no tengas miedo, en un momento estaremos en el hospital

SETO - grito yami con todas sus fuerzas

seto se detuvo y se dio cuenta de porque yami gritaba, de los nervios que el castaño traía había cargado a la sirvienta y había dejado a yami, rápido soltó a la mujer la cual ya casi se va rodando por lo que faltaba de las escaleras y subió de nuevo por yami, pasado un rato ya habían llegado al hospital, donde los atendieron rápidamente, un parto en agua era lo que había escogido el tricolor para que nacieran sus niñas, la tina donde iba a ser el parto ya estaba lista y el tricolor se metió, seto estaba con el no se movía de su lado, le daba todo su apoyo y su amor

tranquilo señor Novak, relájese y todo saldrá bien, ya casi se dilata por completo y las contracciones son mas frecuentes, pronto tendrá a sus bebitas en sus brazos - dijo la doctora que supervisara el parto

yami, ya casi termina todo, lo estas haciendo muy bien - dijo el castaño, mientras tomaba la mano del tricolor - eres muy fuerte, por eso tu estas embarazado ya que yo jamás podría soportarlo, eres maravilloso, ya falta muy poco tu puedes amor - le daba todo el animo que podía

yami estaba listo y pujo con fuerza y en un momento sintió que una de las niñas nacía, la doctora la acerco con cuidado a sus padres, sin sacarla del agua aun, en cuanto yami la tubo en sus brazos la pequeña soltó un fuerte grito

mírala es hermosa y castaña seto- dijo yami muy feliz - Haruka será su nombre - dijo el ojos rojos

es perfecto - dijo el castaño muy feliz

una enfermera se llevo a la bebe y yami continuo, pujo un par de veces y unos minutos después nació la otra pequeña, esta vez fue kaiba el que la sostuvo

tiene tus ojos, es una bella princesa Sadako se llamara - dijo seto, yami estaba de acuerdo con el nombre, todo termino bien y yami fue trasladado a una habitación donde les llevaron a las niñas, eran tan lindas

Haruka y Sadako Kaiba, mis hermosas niñas - dijo seto mientras la miraba

recuerda nuestro trato, nuestras hijas son kaiba, siempre y cundo Makoto el bebe de yugi nazca se apellidara Novak - dijo yami, que había hecho el trato lo cual también incluía que la niñas nacieran en Rusia, aunque después se criaran en Japón y seto había aceptado gustoso

ya se y mokuba también esta de acuerdo con llevar el apellido de yugi- dijo seto, mokuba y yugi tendrían a su bebe en Japón, yami por fin pudo dormir tranquilo y por varias horas, seto vigilo su sueño

pasaron un par de días y yami fue dado de alta, se fue a casa y como las niñas nacieron a finales del otoño y principio del invierno se quedaron en Rusia asta que pasara el invierno, seto la paso muy mal, el no acostumbraba los climas tan fríos, pero yami y las niñas lo pasaron muy cómodos y tranquilos, cuando paso el frio regresaron a Japón y conocieron al pequeño Makoto, tenia el pelo de mokuba y los ojos amatistas de yugi, estaba lindo y muy tierno

yugi y mokuba vivían en la mansión kaiba que seto les había regalado y yami el castaño en el edificio Novak, cada uno criando a su familia y muy felices

seto siempre había imaginado tener una familia tranquila con joey, pero ahora estaba seguro que eso no lo hubiera hecho feliz, era el tricolor su destino y su felicidad y sus hijas su mas grande tesoro

yami solo se había preocupado por su hermano y jamás había considerado su propia felicidad, la cual no esperaba que encontraría de la forma en la que lo hizo

yugi aprendió a ser mas fuerte y a no dejarse llevas por simples ilusiones, teniendo hermosos sueños reales en sus manos

mokuba sabia que luchando podía conseguir todo lo que se proponía, aunque no considero que seria tan feliz con el amor de su vida

a veces las vida nos depara cosas que no planeamos, pero siempre podemos aprender a ser felices con lo que nos da, ya que solo nos da lo que merecemos y ganamos con nuestro esfuerzo

**FIN.**

**HOLA si ya se me tarde mucho, pero es que fue complicado, casi no tuve tiempo y no quedaba conforme con lo que escribía y quería un buen final, espero que les guste y les agradezco el apoyo constante a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, ya sea que dejaran su mensaje o solo leyeran, disculpen de nuevo mi tardanza pasemos a las gracias **

**GRACIAS A:**

**Rmaldy: fue una boda pequeña pero hermosa (por lo menos en mi cabeza) y claro que seguiré subiendo mas historias **

**TsukihimePrincess: espero que te guste el final eres de las que mas me a apoyado**

**C land: gracias por tus palabras me pones siempre muy rojita **

**Rmaldy, TsukihimePrincess y C land como son las mas constantes en su apoyo este final se los dedico a ustedes **

**por cierto alguien quiere un cap. extra de 10 años después para ver como sigue todo o lo dejo así y de que pareja les gustaría la siguiente historia **

**yami- seto**

**seto- joey**

**yami- yugi**

**yugi- mokuba **

**bakura - ryou **

**majad, marik, malik, mana, majo, Isis, ustedes elijan, yaoi o hetero, mientras avanzare con mis trabajos pendientes**

**disculpen la ortografía**

**dudas quejas o comentarios son recibidos **

**gracias por leer :-)**


End file.
